Bonds: Memories
by RennaV
Summary: Side-fic to "Bonds" exploring the kinky sex aspect of the story. There's no plot in this, except the plot in "Bonds" and no you don't really have to read that to get this. BDSM exploration abound with all Naruto couples (eventually): Neji X Tenten, Sakura X Sasuke, Sai X Ino, Lee X OC, Shika X Temari, and Naruto X Hinata. Eventual OC couples from "Bonds."
1. Discovery

**Discovery**

 **Author's notes:** And so it begins. In case you didn't realize, this is a side-fic to _Bonds_ exploring some of the more sexual side to the relationships in the series. Of course it _is_ going to be mainly Neji X Tenten but will include the other couples as follows: Sasuke X Sakura, Ino X Sai, Shikamaru X Temari, Lee X Yusa (OC), and so on. Eventually once we get past a certain part in _Bonds_ it'll include the relationships between the kids up to and including: Hizashi, Hatomi, Metal, Boruto, etc.

As in the _Bonds_ universe (of sorts) there will be _a lot_ of BDSM exploration up to and including: rope play, blindfolds, dildos, vibrators, whips, chains, leather, gags, paddles, anal beads, nipple clamps, canes, and men wearing heels/corsets/skirts...and that's just with Neji X Tenten *winks*

Anyway, if you aren't comfortable with the kinky side of sex then turn back now and go back to _Bonds_ or one of my other stories. I'll add a "SFW" to any short that has no sex, if and when it shows up. Anything not labeled is free game for anything from vanilla sex to full out bondage sex. You've been warned.

 **WARNING:** Mention of mature subject matter including bondage sex, swearing, and general no-plot sex in every sense of the word.

 **Timeline** _:_ A little over a year prior to "Safe Words Unneeded" from _Bonds_

I don't own the Naruto-verse. I'm just borrowing for the Hell of it.

* * *

Tenten let out a little grunt as Neji pushed her against the wall of her hallway leading towards her bedroom. Kami, they had come back from a _long_ mission and the strain of not touching even when they were lying side-by-side had been intense. It had been made worse since they had been in the heat of the desert where Neji gave up and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and the hem of his pants.

Summer in Suna liked being deadly and by mid-day her, Neji, and Lee had retreated to their room where the blinds were down so they could lounge around in next to nothing. Seeing Neji wearing nothing but his _tight_ white briefs, covered in sweat for two weeks had made her pussy throb for the entire mission.

All thoughts of their successful mission left her mind as Neji unclasped her shirt and pushed it off. His mouth pressed against her collarbone, tongue licking against her flesh as he nipped against her skin. She loved it when he kissed and marked her skin like this. He also knew he would be leaving with some love-bites and they both knew he didn't mind one bit.

Tenten undid the button over his right shoulder and ridded him of his shirt. The gray apron went next, pooling on the floor at their feet and Tenten took a moment to rub the back of Neji's neck which made him groan. He got distracted enough she could spin him around so his back hit the door jam of her bedroom.

Neji didn't complain at all but spun her around so he could push her deeper into the room as they both worked on undoing the ties of each other's pants. Their pants dropped and Tenten felt them both tripping and falling but the bed caught their fall so it was fine.

Neji went back to her neck, laying down kiss after kiss as he traveled towards her bra-covered breasts. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging off hitai-ate and the bandana under it when she came to it. She saw her bra flying through the air but concentrated on the feel of Neji's hands on her breasts instead.

His hands were warm, strong, and soft as he caressed her breasts in them, making her nipples pebble and a low groan slip out of her mouth. He chuckled at her and she tugged on his tight briefs impatiently. Neji shifted his hips for her and the briefs landed somewhere on her floor. Her panties followed shortly after but Tenten had no complaint.

She spread her legs for him and he hummed in thanks before continuing on his way down. He got distracted by her breasts but she didn't mind since he started sucking on her right nipple. She tangled her hands in his hair, his soft, silky, _perfect_ hair and pulled. His cock twitched against her leg and she grinned.

Okay, so he _liked_ having his hair pulled and his nipples pinched. It wasn't _that_ weird considering the kinds of innuendoes Anko made about spanking and whipping. Not that Tenten thought those concepts were strange. She wouldn't admit her curiosity though, not to the girls at least. Maybe to Neji. Eventually. No need for anyone to think she was messed in the head for thinking about kinky stuff.

She gasped when he bit at the skin of her navel. He liked lingering on her belly button and she didn't mind at all, especially when he tongue it then nibbled on the edges like he did now. She arched into him and heard him chuckle at her wanton moan. She tugged on his hair for that but he didn't complain. She knew he wouldn't.

He moved lower and Tenten bit her lower lip. Neji kissed her mound, unshaven and a bit overgrown but he didn't complain about the extra hair. Normally she trimmed and shaved her bikini line but well, she couldn't take extra time in the bathroom during a mission. At least she wasn't like Ino who went completely bald down there.

All thoughts of personal grooming were gone when Neji sucked on her clit while his chin pushed against her folds. She squeezed her thighs around his head and tugged on his hair which made him chuckle. Arrogant little prick was too good with those pretty lips of his. She loved it.

His tongue came into play and he began smoothing it over her folds from her taint up to her clit in slow licking motions then stopped to suckle on her clit again. Her pussy throbbed and she _needed_ him inside. Screw the oral, she wanted his cock.

"Neji, ah, in, please," Tenten got out.

"Hn,"

Breathless but it was his agreement sound. He shifted until he knelt between her legs and she spotted he all ready had a condom in hand. She watched as he tore the little plastic square, using his teeth and one hand while the other hand massaged her inner thigh.

Damn did he look good: white eyes bright in the moonlight, hair tangled around his head and draping over his shoulders and back, cock thick and hard, wet with precum as his defined chest heaved in heavy breaths.

A little growl escaped his throat once he got the condom open and he tossed the wrapper over his shoulder. She watched him unravel the protection over his hard length and licked her lips. Neji ran his now free hand through his hair to neaten it and she was about to make fun of him for it but he shoved into her _quick_.

She let out a yelp of pleasure as he winked then lowered his upper body until his chest barely brushed against her stiff nipples. One hand came up so she could rest her head against his bicep while his fingers played with her hair. The other went to her breast as her legs wrapped tight around his waist. He moved and she shoved up into him, grabbing his ass in her hands.

His motions were smooth but quick, hitting every pleasure spot inside of her as he rammed forward. She closed her eyes and let out moan after moan, giving out short yells of pleasure as he gasped and grunted above her. Kami she had _missed_ this. The way he filled her, the way he lost control while slamming into her, the way his hands played with her and his lips hit every part of her skin he could reach, focusing mainly on her lips and neck.

Tenten would never be able to explain her next motion but never came to regret it. Her right hand lifted from the smooth surface of Neji's amazing butt then came down in a hard _smack_ that made him gasp and still before trembling in pre-mature release.

The slap echoed through the room as did his grunt of (surprise) completion. Tenten blinked as Neji came down from his high as for the first time _ever_ since they began getting physical like this he had left her unsatisfied.

The fact wasn't lost on him either as Tenten saw when she focused on him. His shoulders went tense, his lips parted, his eyes widened, and his cheeks went deep pink. She felt him limp inside her and kept staring at him with what she knew was a stunned expression. He broke the silence.

"I, I, that is, uh, I mean, ah," he sputtered.

Okay. So he liked having his hair pulled, his nipples pinched, _and_ being spanked, the last so much it had caused him to cum before he wanted to. Huh.

"Sorry, I um, should, er,"

Tenten kissed him to shut him up and like normal it worked. He still had the blush firmly in place when she pulled back but she grinned and ran a hand through his messy hair. Of course Hyuuga perfect hair genes meant his hair had started to smooth out under her hand. Tenten decided a long time ago it wasn't worth the energy being jealous of her boyfriend's awe-inspiring hair.

"It's okay. You liked that?"

Neji's _entire face_ went red. She had seen him blush like this once and that was when she had taken her bra off in front of him for the first time. She grinned then swatted his butt again. His reaction was immediate: a gasp, a twitch of his cock, and a little shift forward of his hips. Oh yeah, he _liked_ being spanked.

"I, ah, hn,"

He pouted at her and she started giggling. She smacked him again and like before, he shifted forward with a little purr of pleasure as his cock started to get hard. Now they were in business. She kept spanking him and Neji's eyes slipped shut as he pushed into her. His cock kept getting harder inside of her and once he was back to fullness she stopped spanking him so he could keep thrusting. He stopped after two pushes and she huffed in annoyance.

"Move," Tenten said.

"You stopped," Neji said.

They had a short starting contest then Tenten rolled her eyes. She should have known better. Once Neji found out he liked something, he wanted to do it every time. She swatted him and he let out a breath before shoving forward again. She grunted but his pace went back to what she was used to.

The more her hand came down, the more he shoved into her. Deeper, faster, harder, and hitting all the right places. She came with a shriek as he grunted out his release. Her hand slammed against his ass and he yelped a moment later. She tried to care but she was in mid-orgasm. When they were finished he moved one hand to rub his butt.

"Sorry," Tenten said.

"Hn,"

He wasn't upset, not really, more curious then anything. They moved until they were sitting naked in the middle of the bed, him in lotus position and her with her legs over his while he massaged her legs. His head tilted on one side curiously as she leaned back on her hands and regarded him.

"So you liked being spanked," Tenten said.

Neji flushed but gave her a small nod. She had heard about spanking thanks to Anko on missions but never thought _Neji_ of all people would enjoy it. Tenten wondered what else he would enjoy and grinned. There was an easy way to find out.

* * *

"What are we _doing_ in here?"

Neji's voice was light, his breath hot on her ear when he whispered it to her. She didn't care how uncomfortable he was. If he liked spanking he might like other kinky concepts and damn it, she wanted to know _what_ those were. Never mind she always fantasized seeing him in a leather thong or maybe a leather mini skirt. Leather in any terms would look so damned good on him.

"Shopping," Tenten replied to his question.

"Hn,"

His annoyed sound with undertones of embarrassment. Hyuuga decorum told him he shouldn't be shopping with his girlfriend in a sex shop but Tenten decided Hyuuga decorum could take a back seat for once. The amount of interesting toys in _Helen's Pleasures_ was amazing and she couldn't help wanting to look at everything.

They had started at the vibrators. Tenten had always used her hands and the occasional non-sharp area of a weapon to get off but these looked way more convenient and easier to move around. There were _so many_ though.

Bullets, hands-free, clit stimulators, all sorts of different shapes and sizes going from an oval shape to actual dicks without balls which then ranged in size from moderate to holy shit. Neji fidgeted behind her, shifting from foot to foot while the flush stayed on his cheeks. His white eyes kept going from the shelves of toys around them to the owner then to the door like he would bolt the moment someone they knew walked in here.

She picked a bullet from the shelf which promised multiple speeds and was waterproof and saw Neji's eyebrows rise. He gulped but said nothing when she pulled him along the shelves. Tenten spotted movement out of the corner of her eye and saw the woman behind the oddly elegant looking counter coming towards them.

"Can I help you with anything in particular?" the woman asked.

Tenten looked to Neji who pretended something on a far wall might attack him and offered her no help. Sure, Tenten could go to Anko with this but Anko knew the same people Tenten knew and if Anko ever got asked the right questions when drunk then people would know too much about what Neji and Tenten did between the sheets. Better to ask a stranger in this case.

"He likes being spanked—"

She swatted Neji's shoulder when he groaned, went bright red from neck to forehead and looked down. The woman pursed her lips but had a smile on her face. She was trying not to laugh at Neji's reaction. Tenten liked her all ready.

"And I kind of wanted to see what else he, and I, might like," Tenten said.

She heard Neji sigh heavily but ignored him for now. She did have to drag him forward when the woman brought them straight to the counter then handed them a book. At the sight of a book, Neji perked up and looked at the no-frills black cover with its simple title: Fetishes for Beginners.

She met Neji's eyes and he gave her the smallest of shrugs when she opened the cover. More no-nonsense text and they read over the table of contents together.

 _What is a Fetish?_

 _Common Fetishes_

 _The List_

 _What is Bondage?_

 _Dominate or Submissive? Quiz included!_

 _Bondage Dos and Don'ts_

 _Adding other Fetishes_

 _Conclusion_

Tenten could get Neji interested in this now that she had a book. He loved books of all kinds even if they happened to be about a potentially embarrassing subject. Tenten thanked the woman and she suggested they read the book before shopping for anything else. Tenten agreed and within moments they were headed back to her apartment with Tenten carrying a plain white plastic bag with the bullet vibrator and the book.

"So, doing anything tonight?" Tenten asked.

"Reading," Neji said.

"What we bought?"

"Hn,"

His "obviously" sound complete with a roll of the eyes Tenten saw because of the specific angle of the light. She grinned at him and he snorted. They would spend a good night together learning a lot. Then maybe later she could try the bullet on him and see where it went.

* * *

"No way,"

Tenten kept staring from the page to Neji then back again. They had finished reading the book from front to back then started on the quiz together. Neji had been appalled to see her mark up the book in blue pen but started making marks beside the answers he wanted in red.

The questions were point based and the higher the points meant the more dominate a person was in the bedroom. She wasn't surprised to see she was a fully dominate personality and had expected the same for Neji. But she started adding up the points besides his neat little marks in red pen and then added them up again. Then a third time. She came to the same conclusion every time and couldn't believe it.

"What?" Neji questioned.

She hadn't told him yet and stared at him for a few moments longer. Hyuuga Neji, Mr. Control Freak, Clean up Your Messes, Everything _MUST_ Be in Order, Maker of Lists, Leader of the Team, Jonin being Questioned for ANBU Squad, and domineering in every facet of his personality was a submissive.

"Did you answer these right?" Tenten asked.

"How do you mean?" Neji returned.

"Like this one: after sex with your significant other, you prefer to: a) cuddle, b) bask in the glory of orgasm or c) roll over and sleep, you answered a,"

Tenten waited as his eyebrow rose and his head tilted to a side. He huffed as she stared.

"I do like to cuddle,"

He had a point. Cuddling was nice but she had answered b. She would bask first _then_ cuddle. Sometimes he could be too cuddly but she wasn't about to go there. He rarely touched her in public besides hand holding, soft kisses or the occasional hug.

"But, okay, okay, I'll give you that one. But you really want me to handcuff you?"

He had to be confused or something on that one. He started and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't?"

"No, I mean, I'd like to handcuff you,"

"Then what is the problem?"

"You're submissive,"

Tenten watched the range of emotion go through his eyes. He had started out exasperated at not understanding the so-called problem and moved quickly into shock. Now he gaped. A flush went across his cheeks as he grabbed the book from her.

"You added wrong," Neji accused.

She snorted at him but let him add up his points. When he finished his eyebrows slammed together again and he bit his lip. His eyes narrowed as he shook his head and went back over his answers again. He did this a third time then stared at her with wide eyes and a flush on his cheeks.

"I am submissive," Neji said.

"First step is admitting it," Tenten told him.

She laughed when he grunted and threw the book at her. She caught it and wrote a quick "Wow, who'da thunk it?" under the answers. He would see it later and add his remark but first they had a list to take care of.

She patted the bed beside her and he sighed before shifting to sit near her. They both froze at the exchange. Tenten started giggling madly while Neji flushed.

"It is with you alone," Neji said.

"Huh?" Tenten questioned.

"I said: it is with you alone that I am submissive," Neji replied.

Tenten hugged him then kissed his cheek. He hummed happily and she flipped to the beginning of the list. Neji sighed but leaned towards her as they started to make their marks. The first section was basic and Tenten expected the answers. Then they got to the first, well, _different_ question: _Willing to be on the receiving end of a strap on?_

Tenten put a quick 'N' beside the question but Neji paused. She looked at him and saw his eyebrows had come down again and his lips had flitted into a frown of concentration. He was thinking about it.

"Don't think too hard, butter-muffin," Tenten said.

Neji snorted at her then hummed.

"Why did you put no?" Neji asked.

"Because you have this body part called a dick and a strap on totally wouldn't work," Tenten said.

Neji hummed at her but still didn't put a y, n, m or hn beside the question. Tenten poked him in the side and he huffed. A flush had come to his cheeks and he met her eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged.

"I'm not going to think any less of you if you want to try something new and different," Tenten said.

And here she had been thinking it would be all her in the willing to try new and different concepts in the bedroom. Neji licked his lips then made a mark on the page before she could register his hand moving. She stared at the mark for a minute then looked to Neji who had turned red again.

"You'd want to have a cock up your butt?"

She hadn't meant to sound so shocked because Kami knew Neji felt humiliated right now admitting it but she couldn't help it. He shifted away from her and looked to her doorway. He wouldn't leave but he wasn't happy with her reaction. She shook her head.

"Ah, I don't mean it in a bad way! It's hot, I mean, er, yeah," Tenten said.

She could feel the warmth in her cheeks as he looked at her with one elegant eyebrow up. His lips twitched and a light smile came to his face. He leaned back towards her with a little breath. Neji taking it up the ass did have an appeal especially if she was the one wearing the dick. She could picture it now: him all hot and sweaty under her, legs spread, panting, begging for her to let him release...

"Tenten?"

She shook her head and saw he had put another 'y' besides the next question of being tied up. Her panties had gotten wet. Tenten added an 'm' beside his 'y' and he hummed at her. They went through the list (it was _pages_ long) quietly and Tenten was amazed at some of Neji's answers.

He was willing to dress up. He wanted to see what it was like to be whipped. He was totally willing to try any kind of butt play or toy. He was even willing to try having sex in a place they might get caught or being paraded around in skimpy clothes, for her eyes only of course. Tenten never thought she would see the day Neji would be more adventurous than her. Talk about being repressed.

"Hn," Neji said.

His embarrassed sound. She kissed his cheek and he chuckled. She had no problems seeing him try some of the stuff or helping him get into some of it. Hell, she liked the thought of him all tied up, helpless to the way she wanted to give him release. She gulped. Her panties were a lost cause.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Tenten asked.

"You did but go on," Neji returned.

She snorted at him as he smirked; proud he had made a joke. A lame one but she would take it.

"Why do you want to try so much stuff with your butt?" Tenten enquired.

Neji went red again then shrugged. He began playing with the pen in his hands and stared at the blankets under him while nibbling on his lip. She waited, knowing if she pushed him he would stop talking all together. It had been a difficult lesson to learn but now she had patience in spades.

"I am, well, I am not sure what I might like in that case so why not try it all and go from there?"

He had a good point. Tenten grinned. He stared at her in awe when she tossed the book onto her dresser then grabbed their other purchase from tonight. Neji's eyebrow went up as she began taking off her clothes but he always rose to a challenge. They were naked within moments.

Tenten ripped the package open, shoved two double a batteries into the controller of the bullet and stared at Neji. He gulped. She pushed against his chest and he leaned back against his elbows, head tilted to a side to watch her. His cock was half-hard in interest, starting to get wet at the tip and she licked her lips.

She tapped his thighs and he opened his legs, flushing softly as he did. Tenten decided not to remark how he was being a perfect little submissive then turned the bullet on. She yelped and Neji jolted upright when she dropped it.

"What?" Neji tried.

"It was stronger than I thought," Tenten said.

She _wasn't_ blushing. The amusement on his face told her she had gone scarlet but she would get him back for it. She grabbed the vibrating bullet in one hand then shoved it against the base of his cock. Neji let out a yelp then fell back into bed with a groan.

His cock went instantly hard and precum soaked the length of it within moments. Tenten grinned before shifting the bullet _lightly_ against the underside of his cock. Neji twitched under her and his hand wrapped around her wrist to get her to apply more pressure. She smacked his hip and he yelped.

"Ow," Neji said with a scowl.

He hadn't liked it. Tenten stared at him, pulling the bullet away as Neji rubbed his hip and sat up a bit with a small glare on his face.

"I thought you liked spanking?"

"That was my hip,"

"Oh, well, sorry,"

"Hn,"

She was forgiven. Tenten kissed his hip in apology. She saw him blushing when she looked at him then put the bullet onto the tip of his cock. He yelled in pleasure then grabbed her wrist again. She swatted his hip, deliberately this time and he glared.

"No touching," Tenten said.

Neji's head tilted to a side and he blinked. A little smirk came to his lips but he nodded.

"Then you will have to keep me from it," Neji said.

Keep him from...oh. Tenten let the bullet drop and scrambled off the bed to one of her scrolls. Neji didn't move even when she came back with a rope and wrapped one end around one wrist then around her headboard. It took some careful shifting to get the rope tight against the headboard so his other wrist wasn't loose but he was bound to her headboard five minutes later with a grin on his face and his cock twitching impatiently.

"Are you okay?" Tenten questioned.

"What do you think?" Neji returned.

Stupid question. He was panting, his eyes were glazed over in lust, and he had sweat forming on his chest from being so excited. Of course he was fine. Tenten settled at his side with the bullet in one hand and considered. Neji watched her from his half-lounging position, a curious look in his eyes.

She grinned before lowering the bullet to the flesh of his nipple and he groaned, tossing his head back and pushing his hips upwards. Tenten kept the smile on her face as she ran the bullet over his nipple then down his chest. His eyes went wide when she went past his dick, over his inner thigh then pressed the bullet against his hole.

Neji cursed and bucked his hips, cheeks tinged pink from pleasure and eyes closed from it. Tenten pressed the bullet against his hole a little more and he gaped then scowled. She blinked.

"What?" Tenten questioned.

"It kind of, well, hurts," Neji said.

She pulled it back and he relaxed. She teased it over his hole, his taint, his balls and finally his cock. Neji surprised both of them when he came a minute later with a shout. Tenten planted a kiss on his lips and he hummed into her.

"Wanna switch?" Tenten asked.

Neji blinked but nodded. She turned off the bullet to save battery power then released Neji from his bonds. Tenten lay out in bed, hands up and watched as Neji carefully bound one wrist, then the other while a little frown gracing his features.

Tenten tried to concentrate on how this was _Neji_ and she trusted him but she couldn't help thinking of how she was completely vulnerable and useless. She couldn't summon anything. She couldn't move her hands. She couldn't, she couldn't...

"Tenten," Neji said softly.

She met his eyes and saw with some relief he had untied her right arm. She helped him with the knot on her left arm even though he didn't need the help then sat up. Well, scratch being tied up for her. It wouldn't go over well.

She was about to apologize but Neji put the bullet against her clit. She covered her lips with both her hands to stop the rather large scream of lust and fell back into the pillows as Neji rubbed the bullet against her. She came thirty seconds later and opened her eyes to see Neji smirking at her.

She smacked his arm and he chuckled at her. Neji hummed then grabbed a condom from the top drawer. She helped him with it then blinked when he handed her the bullet back. She grinned then gasped when he pushed into her. Tenten pushed the bullet against his hole and he let out a grunt of pleasure before beginning to move.

Tenten closed her eyes as she met him thrust for thrust, pressing the bullet against his hole as Neji kept pounding forward at wild pace. They didn't last long and they yelled out in release. Tenten tossed the bullet aside before turning it off and looking into Neji's face.

He had shifted so he lay half on top of her and half on the bed. He panted hard, body still shivering from release, and sweat dampening his brow and back. Tenten brushed hair away from his face and his eyes opened part way to watch her. She kissed his cheek and he chuckled at her before slowly pulling out. She threw the condom out after tying a knot since he tended to miss and they stretched out beside each other. Tenten said nothing when Neji positioned his body against her right side with his head on her shoulder and his legs wrapped around hers. Yeah, she could see how he was the submissive between the sheets. She grinned. Finding out what else he liked would be fun though but first they had to talk more about their new book and do a little more research. Never hurt to be prepared.

* * *

Tenten tried not to roll her eyes as Neji practically skipped along beside her. Amazing sex always made him exceptionally happy the next day, almost to the point where he would hum under his breath. They were stepping out of her apartment and down the stairs. Tenten wouldn't bother to check if she had any mail as it was seven in the morning.

Mail didn't come around until noon but she didn't mind. She did spot her next door neighbour heading towards the stairs walking an ankle biting dog. Tenten didn't mind the rat-looking dog since it didn't bark much but it hated Neji for some reason. Tenten spotted Neji frown out of the corner of her eye and saw the little dog tense.

The neighbour didn't look perturbed; in fact, she had a sly smile on her face even though she was still in a bathrobe, slippers, pyjama pants, and had her brown hair in curlers. She picked up the dog and held him as Tenten and Neji came off the final stair.

"Now I see what all the yelling was about," she said.

Yelling? What, oh, oh, _oh crap._ Tenten felt the heat come over her cheeks and saw Neji's eyes widen marginally as his eyebrows went up. Pink colored his cheeks and his spine stiffened beyond what he normally carried his body at.

"I can always tell when he sleeps over," she said.

She winked at Tenten then began to head up. Tenten rubbed a hand over her face and tried not to fall over from embarrassment. They had been louder than normal last night. Damn the bullet and tying up Neji. She didn't want her neighbours to hear but it couldn't be helped if he, _they_ were going to be trying new concepts in the bedroom.

"Hn,"

She tried not to laugh at his mortified sound. Neji had always been a private person and he wouldn't want anyone knowing he had (amazing) sex last night. It's why they never did much of anything in his room at the Hyuuga Compound. The walls weren't thin but there were too many people in one area with x-ray vision and well, one wrong yell would echo through the place which would send the entire compound on them.

"You knew it would happen eventually, right?" Tenten questioned.

His lower lip came out a bit but he would never admit to pouting. Tenten squeezed his hand in hers a little tighter and he sighed. They continued heading to the training fields where they would spare until lunch. Then they would eat and do some stretches and meditating in the afternoon.

They would likely talk about the book too if Lee and Guy-sensei didn't come find them for a four-way spar. Tenten let out a breath and studied Neji out of the corner of her eye. He wouldn't want to try more if the neighbours would hear. Odd he had his thinking face on.

"Do you know the jutsu to sound-proof a room?" Neji asked.

She rolled her eyes at him and was about to chastise him for thinking she didn't know a basic jutsu like that. She opened her mouth to make a remark then stopped. Tenten started laughing a moment later since he had started blushing again.

"Good idea," Tenten said.

Leave it to Neji to think of how to stop the neighbours from overhearing them. Hell, she could sound proof her entire apartment since Neji might want to try walking around tied up and dressed up. Oh they were going to have loads of fun. Tenten couldn't wait.

* * *

Hehe, poor Neji getting all embarrassed about everything. I will take requests to flesh out scenes I may have mentioned in passing in _Bonds_ , just like this one expanded on something mentioned right in the first chapter. Leave it in the reviews and I'll get to it.

Also, this is updated as inspired so it'll likely go way past the ending of _Bonds_ and continue going. Reviews welcome.


	2. Caught

**Caught**

 **Author's notes:** Side-fic to _Bonds_ , lots of kinky-sex with no plot, "SFW" added to any short with no sex, blah, blah. Today? We have Ino X Sai. First time I've ever done the couple and it's a sex scene. Ahaha.

 **WARNING:** Mention of mature subject matter including bondage sex, swearing, and general no-plot sex in every sense of the word.

 **Timeline** _:_ After Chapter 2 "Shopping" in _Bonds_.

I don't own the Naruto-verse. I'm just borrowing for the Hell of it.

* * *

Ino ran a hand through her hair and huffed before going back to arranging the flowers in front of her. She tried not to let her eyebrows narrow to much because she totally didn't want premature wrinkles from frowning or scowling too much. Even so, she couldn't help being a little miffed.

Sai was two days late from the mission he had been assigned. Normally it wasn't a horrible concept but damn it, they would be married at the end of the year and she wanted kids right away which meant any chance they got to try to get her pregnant was a welcome one. They couldn't try with him not home.

Sai didn't understand why they had to try since they were still young but Ino wanted to raise her kids during peacetime and peace didn't last long. Sure the Fourth Shinobi War had started the Shinobi World on the road to peace but history told them peace wasn't permanent. Besides, the quicker they had a kid, the faster they could train that child to be prepared when the world finally blew up.

Best their child is a little older before some new enemy got it in their head they needed to take over the world. Really, Orochimaru was still out there doing his horribly illegal things and Ino knew it would be a matter of months, maybe a few years before he came up with something to try and destroy Konoha again.

She didn't trust him but all her suggestions about taking him down for good fell on the deaf ears of Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sama and Naruto. Tsunade-sama because she was his old teammate and still trusted him despite everything he had done. Kakashi-sama because he didn't want to annoy Naruto or Tsunade-sama and Naruto because even after seeing all the pain he did, he still believed there was a bit of good in everyone.

Hell, even Hyuuga's protests, rather _loud_ , logical and well-spoken protests couldn't sway the former Hokage, Hokage or future Hokage. Ino shook her head as her thoughts wandered from Hyuuga to what Tenten has said when they had gone shopping last month.

 _Ice melts when it gets hot._

Ino still couldn't think of Hyuuga _Neji_ being any kinds of hot in the bedroom. Maybe mechanical or robotic but not hot. The guy was too controlling, too stubborn, too _Hyuuga_ to be any kind of enjoyable in bed. Tenten would never give any of the juicy details but Ino had a feeling the couple had short sex once or twice a week, if Tenten was lucky and Neji was in a considerate mood.

Short, kind of fulfilling sex would explain why Tenten knew so much about sex toys. What kind of woman needed so many toys when her man was around? Okay, so Neji wasn't around often but Tenten and Neji always went on partner missions.

Ino snickered. No way Mr. Prim and Proper Hyuuga Neji would have sex on a mission. He had one of the best kekkei genkai for it, what with being able to see 360 degrees around and 800 meters out. No one would catch them unaware but he wouldn't even listen to the suggestion. Ino shook her head.

Poor Tenten.

Ino had _no idea_ what her friend saw in the Hyuuga. Sure he had perfect skin, long silky hair Ino couldn't help be jealous about, a nicely toned body, high cheek bones, a strong jaw, regal looking nose, elegant eyebrows, and thick lashes most women would kill for. An okay, he had been _the_ most eligible bachelor in Konoha when no one realized he was dating Tenten.

Women would fall over their feet trying to get a date with him. The poor guy would be buried in presents come his birthday or any other gift giving celebration. When he turned 16 he had been hounded for marriage proposals and according to Hinata, Hiashi had to get an assistant to start answering "no" or "maybe" to the proposals coming in _daily_ by the dozens.

Ino finished with arranging the flowers in the bouquet and looked them over. A customer had wanted a "pretty and heartfelt" bouquet for his girlfriend for the date he was bringing her on tonight. Ino smiled.

Kiba picked flowers by scent, Naruto always chose sunflowers since they were Hinata's favorite, Shikamaru let her choose (which was best in Ino's book), while Choji happily helped in arrange a design for Karui, Lee loved huge and elaborate bouquets, and Sasuke favored roses. Neji? He never got anything for Tenten, not in all the time they had been dating which Ino knew was well before the war.

Sure, Tenten wasn't a typical girl in wanting flowers or jewellery or being pampered but it wouldn't kill the Hyuuga Icicle to get her a red rose or red tulips once in a while. Even Sai, the most socially awkward out of the guys had learned the language of flowers so he could arrange wild flowers for her. He even went so far as to apply his knowledge of color meaning to pick out the perfect ribbons to hold the flowers together or the perfect wrapping paper and ribbon color when he got her a little trinket he knew she would like.

Hell, Sai knew the exact shade of purple she favored, her precise taste in jewellery, all her sizes from dresses to shoes accurately, and even knew what brand of various washes and moisturizers she used. Ino knew she was lucky and hated how Neji probably didn't know near as much about Tenten.

Ino shook her head before tying a ribbon around the vase at the top and wrapping it into a beautiful, large bow. She moved onto another order after carefully putting the vase behind her on the receipt with the customer's name on it.

The day went on as typical and Ino switched with her mom at seven. They really needed to hire someone else since dad had passed years ago now and mom couldn't keep working seventeen hour or longer days. Ino knew not to argue now and climbed the stairs at the back of the shop to get to her room. She found her overnight bag then began packing methodically.

Ino stopped and stared at the bottom drawer of her nightstand and bit her lip. The purple dildo, purple vibrator, pale purple teddy, a black corset with purple roses with matching garter and thong, and lube were in that drawer. Sai had seen none of it.

Ino meant to remedy it as soon as possible but when he was home, she got too excited to pack to spend a night she forgot to bring the clothes. The dildo and bullet got use since he was away more often than not and Ino frowned.

A familiar throbbing had started up between her legs simply _thinking_ of Sai seeing her in the teddy or the corset set. Ino licked her lips before packing the purple dildo into her overnight bag along with the teddy and its matching thong. So he wouldn't be home. She could get all sexy on his bed and pretend he was home. Ino adjusted the strap on her bag and headed out. Her mother said nothing as Ino left to spend the night in Sai's empty apartment.

Okay, so she wasn't moved into the place yet but she liked sleeping in his bed. It smelled like him and she could get off a lot easier (and with more pleasure) when she could smell him. Besides, masturbating in his bed would be like they were somehow together in some way. Ino grinned at the thought as she walked towards Sai's place.

She climbed the dozen or so stairs to the loft easily and unlocked the door to the large sitting area with its plain white walls, beige couches, and maple furniture. The kitchen was all white as well with no accent color and every wall remained bare. Even the area rug was pale gold, almost white and Ino sighed.

For a guy who knew a lot about color, Sai had no clue how to decorate. She would completely change this place once she moved in and give it the splash of color it deserved. Ino locked the door behind her and went straight for Sai's room.

Even here it was white walls, a neutral bed-sheet set and a meticulously clean desk shoved in one corner. Any paintings he did were facing the wall so their bright colors would not stand out among the neutral tones. The bathroom was as bad and Ino shook her head.

She let her overnight bag drop onto the bed before unpacking her supplies. Creams, moisturizers, and other gear for her nightly and morning beauty routine were put into the bathroom. A change of clothes was put into the drawer Sai had emptied out for her in his long dresser. She put the teddy on the bed with the thong and the dildo. Ino undid her hair, put her dirty clothes into the bottom of her bag then kicked her bag under Sai's bed.

She left her hair elastic on the night stand then pulled the thong on before the teddy went over her head. The teddy was made of sheer material which hugged her curves in all the right places and went to the curve of the bottom of her butt. It left hardly nothing to the imagination but Ino loved the feel of the soft material over her body. Hell, she had worn it to bed a few times to feel how great it felt.

Ino turned on a lamp before turning off the overhead light then put the dildo on the empty night stand before rolling the covers to the foot of the bed. She made sure she was comfortable before taking up the dildo and licked her lips. Ino placed the controller of the dildo to her right side then rested the cock with its clitoral stimulator across her stomach. She had removed the straps when she first got it and hadn't put them back on. Ino was bold but not bold enough to _wear_ the sex toy out and about like Tenten (of all people) had suggested.

Ino ran her left hand down her body from her breast to her still throbbing center. She lifted the teddy nightgown enough so she could slip a hand under the thong and lightly stroked her clit. Ino bit her lower lip as she rubbed her sweet spot, rotating her fingers over the hardening nub of flesh teasingly.

She could feel the wetness starting between her legs and spread her legs for more access. Her ring finger with its gorgeous engagement ring pressed against her opening as she slipped her eyes shut and began to pant softly. She tilted her head to a side, burying her face in the pillow under her and inhaled deeply.

The smell of Sai made her shiver and bite a little harder on her lip as her fingers sped up. So his hair wasn't as gorgeous as Neji's (whose was, really?) and he might not be as toned but her man loved being with her between the sheets. Ino picked up the dildo in her right hand then used it to shift her thong to one side so she could press the head of the toy against her begging entrance.

Ino took in a breath before pushing forward. A slight sting of pain shot through her since she had nothing inside her for over a week but it was gone and replaced with pleasure as she was filled. Ino pushed the dildo in to its hilt, guiding the clit stimulator right to the bud of flesh with her left hand. She encircled the base of the toy with her left hand while the right set both the rotating dildo and the vibrating clit area to low.

Ino gasped and arched upwards.

Low setting or not, the toy could hit all the right spots. Ino licked her lips before pulling the dildo out half-way then pressing it back in. Sure it meant she lost clit stimulation for a few moments but Ino didn't mind. She began thrusting the toy in and out, matching the pace of her hips.

After a few moments, she increased the speed of both to a medium setting. Ino moaned as the vibrator tingled against her clit with every flush and the dildo caressed her insides. She lifted her left hand so she could rub her pebbled nipple through the sheer material and heard how wet she was with every push of the dildo.

Kami, if Sai were really here...

She imagined the way he would run his _talented_ hands over her breasts, squeezing gently, thumbing her nipples in the right way to cause her to whimper in bliss. The way his solid hips would push against hers while his lips would press against hers or her throat. How his tongue would trace little patterns on her neck or join with hers in an exotic dance in her mouth.

"Ino,"

Ino gasped so hard she almost choked but got her eyes open as her hands stopped moving. Sai stood in the doorway of his bedroom with his dark eyes wide and lips parted. His outfit had a few tiny rips in it and some dirt. His hair was limp, greasy, and there were ink stains on his right hand. Ino spotted the tent between his legs and lowered her eyelids a bit. She smiled in a way she knew was sexy and winked.

"I was thinking of you," Ino said.

Sai's eyes went wide and he gulped. The lightest shade of pink spread across his cheeks but he entered the room without issue. The scroll he carried on his back dropped to the floor with a thud. The sword he wore clattered while his shirt fluttered to the floor. His shoes were kicked off as his pants were flung aside.

His briefs were chucked to the floor and Ino watched with a grin as he carefully removed his hitai-ate to place it on the nightstand. He knelt between her legs and Ino met his eyes which had begun clouding over with lust.

"Show me," Sai said.

It took Ino a moment to realize what he meant. She felt heat come to her cheeks at his suggestion but her nipples got harder and her channel _begged._ Ino nodded then began to move her hands again. Kami, it was difficult to keep her eyes on his while she thrust the dildo in and out of her and rubbed her nipple between her fingers.

Sai's eyes moved to her groin within seconds and he watched her pleasuring herself. She saw his hand in motion, the left and smiled at the fact he pumped his cock as she used the dildo. His right hand rested on her upper thigh, thumb making little circles on her inner thigh as he continued to watch her.

"Sai, don't you want to be inside me?" Ino got out between gasps.

She was stupidly close. It'd become _so much hotter_ with him watching. Sai shook his head but a playful smile flitted across his lips. Ino licked hers and pushed her hips towards his. Sai moved forward and she could feel his dick against her hand. She couldn't get as deep with the dildo but feeling his solid wet length against the back of her palm and his hand knocking against hers was perfectly fine.

It took less than a minute for her to cum and she arched into him. She felt his release sputter all over the back of her hand and knew some of it would end up on the dildo she still pumped in and out of her body. Sai leaned towards her with his right hand ending up near her head as he kissed her lips, pressing hard against her mouth in a demanding way she loved.

Before she fully came down from her high, she felt wrap his left hand wrap around hers to tug the dildo out. Ino mentally giggled when he tossed it aside and replaced the emptiness left with his stiffening member. Ino wrapped her legs around his waist when Sai began to thrust into her. The headboard smacked against the wall but Ino didn't care.

She wrapped her arms around his body to run her nails along his back as he pounded into her. He broke their kiss to suck on her neck but Ino merely shifted her head to a side to let him. She didn't care one bit if he left a hickey on her neck. Her high collared shirt would hide it from the public but she would gladly show it off to the girls if they went to the hot springs tomorrow like they planned.

He came with a moan and began shivering above her. She wrapped her legs tighter around him with a yell of pleasure as she released, feeling his hot seed burst inside her. Hopefully this would be _it_. She wanted conception tonight, wanted to hold a baby in her arms, a little mini her or Sai or combination of them, and wanted to watch her kid grow.

She didn't care about baby weight or stretch marks or all the other changes her body would go through making the child. She wanted his baby, to show him the joy life could bring so he would forget the Hell he went through under Danzo and the ANBU secret reserve. Most of all, she wanted to start her family in peacetime so her child would be ready when war came again.

* * *

"Wow, Ino, that's one hell of a hickey,"

Ino grinned at Temari before flicking her hair into a bun at the top of her head. Temari had a smile on her face while Hinata flushed and Sakura giggled. Tenten raised an eyebrow and her lips quirked into the smallest smile.

"Same to you," Ino said.

Temari's hickey was on her right breast but the position of it merely made Temari thrust up said chest in pride. Hell, even Sakura had some bite marks around her thighs while Hinata had some faint finger-like bruising on her hips. Karui walked with a bit of a limp but as normal, Tenten was clean.

Not a mark, no limp, nothing indicating she had been intimate with Neji last night like the rest of them had been together with their men. Ino huffed before settling into the warm water comfortably. Tenten, as normal, sat across from her while Sakura took up Ino's left with Temari while Hinata settled to Ino's right with Karui closest to Ino. Tenten let out a happy breath before leaning so deep into the water it brushed against her chin.

"So, we all got some last night," Karui said.

"Except Tenten," Ino was quick to remark.

Everyone else looked from Ino to Tenten then kept their eyes on Tenten as she opened one eye a crack as her eyebrows raised. Ino didn't mind being the one to cause the awkwardness in the room. It had to be said. Tenten couldn't stay in a sexless relationship.

"I got some last night. Not that it's anyone's business," Tenten said.

Ino rolled her eyes then pointed to the mark on her neck. Tenten's other eye opened but both stayed half-mast.

"We've all got visible marks to show it but you don't," Ino said.

"Ino," Temari tried.

Ino shook her head.

"No, it's not fair that Tenten's sex life is basically non-existent because Neji's a block of ice," Ino said.

She noticed Tenten's lips quirk into a smile then go back into neutral position so quickly Ino was sure she must have imagined it.

"I mean the rest of us obviously have active, _healthy_ sex lives but I'm sure all _he_ does is stick it in, get them off and that's it. Tenten, it won't hurt you to tell him you want more or to teach him how to satisfy you. You can't stay in an unfulfilling relationship forever," Ino said.

Silence then Ino gaped when Tenten started laughing. Ino kept staring as Tenten had to struggle to get a hold of her laughing fit. At least the others were in shock as well. Tenten had to sit up properly to get control of her laughter and even wiped a tear or two from her eyes.

"Ino, what did I tell you about ice melting when it's hot?" Tenten asked.

Hinata went beat red while Karui smirked. Ino shook her head and was about to speak but Tenten beat her to it.

"You know how private a person Neji is so of course he's not going to leave a mark on me. Besides, that's not his style. And hey, he's not the type of guy to _need_ to lay claim on me because he knows I'm his just like he's mine," Tenten said.

Ino blinked. She'd never thought of it like _that._ Huh. Ino tried to put in her opinion again but Tenten sat up straight then turned towards the wall separating their room from the guy's.

"Hey Kiba! How's Neji's back?" Tenten shouted out.

Ino felt heat coming to her cheeks but heard the guys laughing. There was some splashing, a few shouts, and Lee gasping in what sounded like horror.

"Woah, man! No wonder you wanted to just soak your feet and tried to keep your back covered! Damn Tenten, trim those nails!"

Kiba started laughing after his pronouncement. Ino wished she could close her mouth but Tenten wasn't done.

"And what about the hickies?"

"Haha, hey Neji, you gotta get Tenten a muzzle or something. Collarbones, hips, inner thighs, and, hey! There's even one on your butt!"

Kiba yelped this time and Ino winced when the sound of body hitting wall could be heard. The guys were laughing at Neji now though and Ino could hear someone stomping up to their wall. She covered her chest in case Neji got the wild idea of activating the Byakugan.

"Tenten,"

Ino stared as Tenten snickered at Neji's low and _dangerous_ sounding voice from the other side of the wall.

"What?" Tenten finally asked.

"Why do you have the urge to discuss our personal activities in a public setting?" Neji returned.

Ino didn't even know what to do when Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Someone was saying you suck in bed," Tenten said.

Ino heard Neji snort. The guys were still chuckling at Neji's predicament.

"Well you do not complain about my sucking," Neji said.

Ino watched as Tenten's eyes widened and her entire face went red.

"In fact, my sucking is the entire reason I have so many marks on my upper back," Neji went on.

Ino felt her face going way too hot. She tried not to think about how everyone else had gotten dead quiet since Neji had added a _purr_ to his voice. Hell, _she_ was starting to get a little damp and not because of the water.

"Plus all the training under Guy-sensei does _wonders_ for a person's stamina, hence the marks on my collarbones,"

Ino gulped. Lots of stamina, right, it made sense. Tenten sat too stiffly in the water and her blush went all the way to her puckered nipples.

"And let us not forget why you sound-proofed your room in the first place. What with all the _screaming_. It would be rude to—"

"Okay, okay! Stop," Tenten shouted.

She had stood up at this, turning around and pointing at the spot where Neji had to be standing. Ino couldn't move when Neji chuckled and in the same purring voice made Ino close to fainting in embarrassment for her friend:

"That is not what you said last night,"

Dead silence while the guys and the girls absorbed that statement. Ino yelped when Tenten produced an explosive tag from _somewhere_ and chucked it at the wall. The resulting explosion busted a hole in the wall the size of the tub to reveal Neji standing a few feet away with a little smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised.

One hand, the left, had gone over his groin to protect his modesty but it didn't help much. Ino could see every bit of Neji's (glorious) naked body: all the soft looking, creamy pale flesh, wonderfully defined muscles, cute happy trail leading to the v of his hips, and yes, the half dozen hickies across his collarbones, the five or so around his hips, and even the one on his thigh.

Some of his long, thick, deep brown hair fell over one shoulder in a dripping mass which made water run down all those _tempting_ muscles and drip to the floor. Wow, even his feet were sexy. Ino jolted when some rubble broke the (beautiful) scene as it clattered to the ground.

Tenten had managed to grab a towel and wrap it around her body to cover her nakedness. The guys had all ducked into the water but some of them still had wide-eyes at it had been a surprise. Shikamaru looked more amused than anything but Ino figured he would get over it the quickest. Ino noticed the girls had covered up as Neji and Tenten had some kind of staring contest.

"You, you, you," Tenten got out.

Ino knew the Weapon's Mistress was flat out _pissed_ , so angry she couldn't even speak. Neji's eyebrow lifted a little more and he tilted his head to a side slightly. The smirk didn't leave his plush mouth either.

"You mentioned it first," Neji said.

Senbon needles flew towards him but Neji shifted out of the way enough or caught them in his right hand. Ino saw Tenten's right hair bun come undone and realized Tenten's hair ties were made of summoning scrolls. Ino didn't know whether to laugh or groan.

"Man, you're so not getting any tonight," Kiba said.

Ino gulped. Sure, Neji was all sleek and defined muscle but _Kiba_. Damn. Why hadn't she noticed how _well_ the guys had filled out?

"You would be surprised," Neji said matter-of-factly.

Shuriken this time which Neji effortlessly dodged. The weapons stuck in the wall behind Neji and Ino stared as the Hyuuga inclined his head enough to look over one shoulder at the shuriken and senbon embedded in the wall. Tenten's left bun was down now and the scroll hair ties were empty on the ground. She had a Bo in her hands.

Ino gaped as Tenten charged in with a furious growl coming out of her throat. Neji moved to the left and Ino wanted to laugh when he snagged a towel and got it around his waist right before Tenten's Bo went towards his head. He tied a knot in his towel before deflecting the Bo with his right hand.

It was _on_.

The two fought in the space Tenten had made between the two rooms with Tenten yelling obscenities at Neji while Neji kept smirking and dodging. Ino kept staring as Tenten's foot slid along the floor and Tenten's eyes went wide as she lost her balance and began to go down. For a moment, Ino thought Neji would let her fall but his hands snaked out and wrapped around Tenten's body: one around her waist and the other at the back of her head.

They ended up in a classic dip position and Ino knew she looked stupid with her eyes bugging out of her head and her jaw dropped but everyone else had the same expression on their faces. Neji took full advantage of the position and kissed Tenten _full out_ on the lips. At first Tenten struggled but Neji must have done something with his tongue and her hands tangled in his hair as her Bo clattered to the floor.

Ino would never be able to tell how long the _hot_ kiss lasted but when it was finished, Neji calmly got Tenten to her feet (she swayed a bit) and kept smirking down at her. Tenten brushed some hair behind her ears with her cheeks deep pink then flicked the tip of Neji's nose. He jolted back a bit and Ino spotted the tent he had formed in his towel.

Huh. It was almost bigger than the one Sai could make.

"Jerk,"

"Hn,"

"You're totally paying for half the repairs to this place,"

"Hn?"

"Don't you argue with me or I swear to Kami you'll be sleeping alone for months,"

"Hn,"

Ino did laugh when Neji's shoulders sagged slightly and his lower lip came out a little bit. She yelped when Kakashi appeared on the men's side of the wall, fully clothed, and began looking between the still-close couple, the hole in the wall, and the weapons embedded in the other wall. Ino bit her lip to stop from laughing when Kakashi sighed.

"I don't wanna know but yeah, you two are paying for the repairs," Kakashi said.

Ino had to cover her mouth to keep back giggles when Tenten swatted Neji's shoulder and he jumped. Neji nodded to Kakashi who shook his head then left the men's side via the door, likely to talk to the terrified owners.

No one spoke as Tenten shook her head at Neji then boldly went to the wall to collect her weapons. Neji picked up her Bo and held it so it was parallel to the floor while he watched Tenten collecting her weapons. Ino couldn't help laughing when Neji and Tenten went bright red as Temari spoke:

"You know, I think their sex life is fine,"

* * *

Hehe, Temari. Oh Ino and her wrong assumptions. As if Neji wouldn't have sex on a mission. *snorts* Reviews welcome and remember to request what you want to see next. I'm open to all ideas.


	3. Pegging

**Pegging**

 **Author's notes:** side-fic to _Bonds_ exploring some of the more sexual side to the relationships in the series: less plot, more kinky sex. We're back to Neji X Tenten, well, more specifically, Neji feeling a little odd about certain aspects of the kink.

 **WARNING:** Mention of mature subject matter including bondage sex, swearing, and general no-plot sex in every sense of the word.

 **Timeline** _:_ Some months prior to "Safe Words Unneeded" from _Bonds_

I don't own the Naruto-verse. I'm just borrowing for the Hell of it.

* * *

Neji licked his lips as he settled into the kneeling position in the middle of Tenten's bed. She wore a lacy black thong and a smile. Her hair was up in a single messy bun at the back of her head with a few tendrils escaping the bun to frame her face. Neji said nothing as Tenten took up her brush and a hair tie before getting in behind him.

Their scroll was unravelled across the foot of the bed with the box somewhere on the floor. Neji flushed at the thought of them having an entire _scroll_ dedicated to their sex life but decided it could be worse. They could stick to one position and do it once a month or for special occasions.

Neji leaned his head back as Tenten brushed out his hair. The scalp massage felt amazing and her playing with his long locks made his cock stiffer. Neji closed his eyes and let out a little breath as she kept brushing. After a while she began to braid and Neji happily took the treatment. He groaned in pleasure when she smacked his ass after finishing the braid. He grinned when she pulled him back by his hair then planted a kiss on his mouth.

She left his lips too soon for him but Neji did not mind when she went to the scroll. His collar came out as well as the wrist restraints. Neji inclined his head in the positive when she offered both to him. She started with the wrist restraints, wrapping both around his wrists before pulling the two tight.

His upper back cracked as his wrists were secured and Neji let out a little groan of adore. The feel of the leather against his flesh, the tightness of the restraints, and the fact his back had loosened with the pull made his cock throb in impatience. Neji licked his lips again as Tenten snickered at the back crack.

"A little tense, huh?" she asked.

Neji hummed at her and watched as she came around to his front. She kissed him again and Neji allowed her entrance into his mouth. He was reward with a passionate, _hot_ kiss which made his knees weak. He almost lost the position but kept it up at the last moment. A bit of saliva came away as Tenten backed off but Neji did not mind.

Her hands wrapped the leather around his neck, securing it neatly on him and Neji shivered at the feel of the collar. The coolness of the chain dangling along his sternum and chest made his heart beat a little faster and his cock twitch again. Tenten ran a hand over his chest softly and he trembled at the heat her touch brought.

"Nipple clamps?" Tenten questioned.

Neji considered. The tightness of the clamps across his nipples, the way they pinched them into submission would not be welcome tonight. He shook his head and Tenten grinned before kissing each of his nipples lightly. She flicked her tongue over one and Neji bit his lip to hold back a groan.

"Ball gag?" Tenten asked.

Neji bit his tongue this time. The feel of the straps across his face and the way the gag sat in his mouth, making him drool a bit and stopping him from speaking normally made him quiver in anticipation. But, he did not want to be muted tonight. Neji felt heat come to his cheeks as he shook his head again.

Tenten giggled at him before meeting his lips. Her tongue flitted inside his mouth and he let her deepen the kiss. She tugged on his leash a bit and he hummed in lust. Her hand went to the back of his neck where she played with the few short hairs that grew at his nape. Neji shivered as she kept kissing him, breaking it every so often so they could breathe. He unintentionally lowered the back of his thighs to meet his calves but she did not scold him.

Neji felt her lips leave his after a moment and opened his eyes when she did not lean back in. Her cheeks were flushed, her pink lips moist and full from their kiss, and she was panting. Her brown eyes with hints of amber were glazed over with lust and she had a grin on her face. She licked her lips and Neji gulped.

"So, what else do you want?" Tenten questioned.

Neji took a breath before exhaling lightly. He wanted one other toy from their scroll but hated asking for it. If anyone _ever_ found out about how much he enjoyed this particular toy he would be the laughing stock of Konoha. The Hyuuga would kick him out of the clan and no one would ever take him seriously.

His entire relationship with Tenten would be questioned. Neji loved the toy he wanted though. He felt completely at Tenten's mercy with it and loved being reduced to a groaning, moaning, sweating mass of pleasure at her hands. Neji met her eyes to see she had tilted her head to one side in curiosity.

"Neji?"

"The, ah, strap-on, please, Mistress,"

He felt his entire face heat as he said it but Tenten simply nodded. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going to their scroll. The leather glove came out first and Neji licked his lips. Oh the feel of the leather _inside_ , prodding against his rectum and massaging the pleasure points he never knew he had. The wetness of the lube as it squished inside making every kind of penetration much more enjoyable drove him to the brink.

He jolted when the leather glove snapped into place. Tenten slowly pulled off the thong. She considered for a moment, holding it aloft in her left hand then grinned before tucking it into his collar. Neji could smell her arousal now, so close her wet thong was to his nose. Neji stared at her with his cheeks hot and his cock throbbing as she pulled the strap-on into place.

The fake cock, all seven inches of it and flesh colored bobbed as she got everything into place as she needed. Neji gulped at the thought of that cock filling him, stretching him, pleasuring every point inside his body as it prodded and rubbed against his prostate. He had to bite his tongue again as to not shiver too horribly in anticipation.

"Make this easy on me,"

Neji nodded before shifting so his ass was up and he spread his cheeks with his hands. Tenten rubbed his lower back in thanks and he shivered when he heard the flick of the lube opening. He groaned when she let the lube slip over his hole from the bottle itself. Her finger pressed against his hole, pushing in slightly but concentrated on rubbing the lube around his anus. Neji closed his eyes and tried not to pant too hard.

The squishing sound of the leather as her finger penetrated to the first knuckle made him tremble and bit back a moan. She pushed passed the first knuckle and began thrusting her finger in and out. The little pain of the intrusion was replaced by pleasure which made Neji shiver.

He could not stop the small whimpers, moans, and groans dropping out of his mouth as she prepared him for penetration. Kami, he sounded like a slut but he did not care, not in this moment. He did not care how whorish he sounded or looked as Tenten would be the single person in the world to see him like this.

Hyuuga decorum reared its hideous head and Neji pushed away the thought of him acting as if he was female and allowing his female partner to dominate. He shoved away the shame in it and the potential jeers his family and friends would say to him. Tenten moved up to two fingers and Neji focused on the wonderful feeling of it.

Certainly something which felt so good could not be so terrible. Neji punched the thought away and shifted his hips back to further impale his body on Tenten's fingers. She moved up to three swiftly and Neji let out a rather loud moan. He tried not to care but a little part of him questioned his sanity in letting Tenten be the man in the bedroom.

The uncertainty disappeared when Tenten pushed the blunt head of the fake cock against him. Neji gulped and let her shift his hips upwards. It put him in a traditional doggy style position: ass up, shoulders buried in the covers and head tilted to one side so he could breath. He felt Tenten's bare breasts against his back for a moment then noticed she was pulling his leash up, forcing his upper body up.

Neji smiled when she helped him keep his upper body propped so his spine was parallel to the bed. Her upper thighs were pressed against the back of his and he felt every inch of the strap-on inside of him, filling him in ways nothing else could and in a way he _knew_ should be shameful. Out-right disgusting and unnatural but Kami how he _loved_ it.

"You okay?"

"Yes Mistress,"

Tenten began to move. Neji let out a yelp of lust and screwed his eyes shut. The muscles of his back, abs, and upper thighs twanged in keeping his body up how his Mistress wanted it but Neji did not care. The force of her thrusts, the way she angled the cock inside of him was worth it. Kami, he could not compare this pleasure to anything they did normally.

Being inside of her, the natural occurrence, felt amazing yes, the way she whimpered under him while raking his back with her nails made him grin in victory and manly pride. But being _under_ her while she took him, ah, best not to linger long on the thought of it or her would explode without her permission.

"Come after me,"

Neji hummed out his understanding as she kept moving. Her breath came out in pants as she shifted hard against him, so hard the mattress started to squeak in protest. Neji did not care. The neighbours could no longer hear their sex sounds and Neji allowed his screams to echo louder.

His cock trembled in impatience. He was _so close_ but Tenten had not come yet. She had to release before he could relax. Sweat trickled down his brow, he could feel it trying to get into his eyes but his eyes were shut in adore. He felt the shivering of the muscles of his back, chest, and upper thighs. His rectum clenched around the cock in his ass, wanting to keep it there forever. He would if he could.

Tenten yelled and the grip she had on his leash went slack. Her thighs stayed forward as she began shuddering out her orgasm behind him. Neji let his release wash over him and let out a low growl as his cock sputtered all over his chest and the bed sheets. He fell forward with a grunt which served to pull the cock out a little bit but Neji did not mind.

After a few blissful moments, Tenten helped him to lay on his side as she pressed the dildo back into him. He could feel her breasts against his upper back, her hot breath raced across the back of his neck and he trembled as she ran one hand over his bicep, up and down softly as if to memorize the texture of his flesh.

It should be the opposite. He should be lying behind her, still deep in her core as they spooned after a thrilling orgasm. Neji felt the heat race across his entire face and wanted to be unbound. He wanted to go back to the compound to prove he was still male.

"What's wrong?"

Of course she would be able to sense his sudden panic and displeasure. She could tell his moods by the shifts in his shoulder or the muscles along his back. Neji sighed but did not pull away like he wanted.

"Is, rather, should I be," Neji tried.

He could not say it. He did not even know what it was he was trying to say. The cock popped out of his ass and Tenten was in front of him within moments, helping him to sit up as she ran her hands over both his arms now.

"What?"

Her eyes were wide in worry and she kept her lower lip pulled in by her teeth the smallest bit. Her eyebrows had come together and Neji let out a breath. To have someone be concerned about his well being felt amazing. No one had cared about him for years after his father died then Tenten came along. He could tell her, ask her, anything.

"Is it strange for me to enjoy the strap-on so much?"

Neji watched as she blinked and tilted her head to a side in question. Her nose wrinkled cutely in thought as she stared at him. Neji tried not to think of how his legs were spread and she had knelt between them with the stiff fake cock rubbing against his half-hard length.

"What, you think _I_ don't like it?"

Neji stared at her and knew his eyes had gone wide. At least his jaw hadn't completely dropped but his lips had parted. He had no idea Tenten enjoyed the strap-on like he did. Of course she released during it but she always seemed more enthused when he was inside her.

"I mean, it's really hot how you moan when I enter you, you know? And the way your ass clenches around it, even just watching how it pumps in and out,"

Tenten stopped here and Neji studied the look on her face: happy smile, flushed cheeks, shining eyes, and her lower lip pulled between her teeth in embarrassed pleasure. Neji licked his lips and looked at the strap-on between them. He could tell how aroused she was by the perk nipples and her slightly faster breathing.

"Is it strange though?" Neji questioned again.

He tried not to smirk when Tenten shrugged it off, complete with one hand rising in the air. She kissed his lips briefly before lightly placing her hands on his shoulders and staring deeply into his eyes. Neji wanted to ask how she was able to stare so intently into his eyes as with the low light in the room his white eyes would be especially creepy. She did not seem to mind. Neji appreciated it.

"Who cares if it's strange? As long as it feels good, right?"

Neji blinked. She had a point. Besides, no one would find out what they did in the bedroom and if they did it was no one's business. Even so, a little voice told him how demoralizing it was for a male to willingly take it up the ass from his female partner. He huffed.

"Hyuuga decorum, right? Taking it up the ass makes you weak and all that?" Tenten asked.

Neji sighed but nodded. Tenten rolled her eyes then shifted so her breasts were in his face. Neji felt his cock fill out to being fully erect and gulped. He couldn't help taking a nipple into his mouth and nibbling. Tenten hummed against him, pressing her breast against him and running her hands over his scalp.

"But you love my breasts," Tenten said.

Neji opened eyes he didn't remember closing and licked the nipple between his teeth. Oh yes, he _loved_ Tenten's breasts. Soft, full, with their pert nipples, and the way he could rest his head between them. Neji felt heat coming to his cheeks as his cock twitched. He pulled back and looked up at her.

Tenten smirked at him with some tendrils of her long hair hanging down to brush against his face and her chest. Her fingers rubbed the back of his neck and he gulped at the bursts of pleasure running down his spine. The cock of the strap-on pressed against his abs, running almost flush beside his cock and Neji could not help feeling aroused at the position.

"Screw Hyuuga decorum,"

Neji met Tenten's eyes at her blatant disregard of the rules he had grown up with his entire life. He did adore the fiery attitude she had towards his clan.

"I mean, if you followed their rules to the tee then you would be stuck having sex in the missionary position with some well-bred woman you wouldn't give two craps about,"

She had an excellent point. If he followed the Hyuuga rule it meant he would have to give up Tenten and he would never, ever cast her aside as long as he could take breath. He enjoyed the way her eyes lit when she met his, her ability to challenge him in training, her fiery determination, the way she took care of him, her independent streak, the way she insisted women were as powerful as men which she more than proved, her weapon obsession, and so many other aspects of her personality he could fill a massive book.

There was still so much to discover about her as well. How would she react when she found out she was with child? She would be a wonderful mother, Neji had no doubts, but the little details of what she would do with _their_ children or how she would act with them still had to be explored and he refused to let his clan tell him he could not see it.

She was _his_ and his alone.

"Well?"

She had her eyebrows raised at him and a mischievous look on her face. Neji smirked at her before pressing his face back to her breasts and taking a nipple between his teeth. She pushed into him and the fake cock knocked against his. Neji trembled when she wrapped her hands, so strong, agile, and full of calluses, around both the fake cock and his real one. She began pumping. Neji closed his eyes and kept lavishing attention on her breasts.

She used both hands to bring him to his brink as he kept sucking, nipping, and pulling on her nipple. He could do so much more if his hands were unbound but the feeling of restriction made him harder. He had no idea why, honestly, but now was not the time to have inner reflection about the oddness of being constrained.

Neji felt her shiver against him, gasping in pleasure as she released again and he moaned against her breast as his cock exploded between her hands. She helped him shift so he lay on his side beside her and they rested, front to front in the middle of her bed.

Neji half closed his eyes as her errant hot breaths blew over his face. Her eyes were wide, watching him with her damp pink lips parted. Her breasts brushed against his chest and Neji let out a little breath.

She swatted his bicep and he raised an eyebrow at her. She kissed his lips, _hard_ , and he hummed against her mouth. Another smack, this time to his ass and Neji grunted as he pushed forward. His cock twitched but it would be a few more moments before it could gain its fullness again. Tenten pulled back a bit and studied his face. He lowered his eyelids instinctually to appear less intimidating and she smiled lightly.

"Stop thinking about how taking it up the ass from your girlfriend makes you less of a man. Does it make me less of a woman?"

Neji blinked then shook his head. She had always been a tomboy but it did not make her any less female. She had too many tempting curves to be anything but female. It did not matter if she was more infatuated with weapons than anyone had a right to be and rarely wore a dress or make up. Tenten was still female, his girlfriend and...

Neji scowled. Tenten sometimes became mistaken for a male when on missions, especially in their younger days before she filled out. She hated shopping, didn't bother with anything frilly, did not cave at the sight of a newborn, and among all the females Neji knew was likely the _least_ female in personality.

"Neji?" Tenten questioned.

People mistook him for a female from behind, something to do with his hair and slender build. He was not blessed in having an overly masculine appearance either. His features were rather soft, a little feminine to be told but all Hyuuga men had the same appearance. Neji sighed while Tenten brushed some hair back from his forehead.

"Am I gay?" Neji asked.

He watched as Tenten went slack jawed and her eyes bugged out. She started giggling a moment later, pushing her head under his as she tried to control her snickers. Neji waited until she got all her laughter out.

"Where in the world did you come up with that?" Tenten questioned.

Neji noted she was out of breath from laughing so hard and her cheeks were pink. She even had to wipe a tear from her eye. Neji let out a breath as she kept grinning at him.

"Well, ah, you tend to act more male than the other girls and truthfully I am mistaken for female a lot of the time," Neji said.

He paused when Tenten's eyebrows came together and she frowned. Tenten let out a long breath then took off his collar, throwing her panties somewhere over her shoulder. The wrist restraints came off next and the strap on was left on the dresser to be washed along with the leather glove. Neji sat up and put his legs into lotus position, resting his arms over his thighs so his wrists could hang off his knees.

Tenten matched his position, so close her knees brushed against the backs of his hands. She leaned back on her hands though, studying him in a new light of sorts. Neji let out a breath and waited as she considered.

"Neji, I'm a woman. Just because I like sharp pointy objects, hate shopping, hate make-up and doing my hair doesn't mean I'm a guy. And you're a man. Just because you have prettier hair than most girls, moisturize, and hate getting dirty doesn't make you a girl. Besides, you _hate_ girly girls,"

"That is my point. I find Ino infuriating with her constant obsession over her looks,"

"So do I,"

Tenten smirked when he stared at her.

"But she is one of your friends,"

Neji frowned when she rolled her eyes at him and waved a hand through the air as if getting rid of his words.

"Have you ever seen how awkward it is when me and Ino are the first to a group meeting? Sometimes I want to make her a pin cushion what with all the fashion talk. Besides, Sakura's all physically powerful, doesn't mind getting dirty, and knows how to keep people in line,"

Tenten dared him to disagree with her eyes and honestly, he could not. He did lick his lips though and consider.

"Then we have Temari who would rather spar then shop most days, beats the crud out of people who piss her off, and intimidates the Hell out of most guys,"

She could not be argued with. Neji did note she did not mention the feminine traits of the males in their group. He became distracted when she took down her hair and shook it out. She threw the hair tie at him and he jolted.

"Choji cooks, loves going shopping, and takes good care of his nails. Kankuro wears more make-up than me and moisturizers more than Temari. Gaara takes longer with his hair than Temari and has a crazy fascination with taking care of plants. Shikamaru has a shoe fetish; please don't ask how I know that. So?"

Tenten shook her head as if clearing her mind from a shoe fetish loving shoji player. Neji opened his mouth then closed it. He had no logical argument. Tenten sensed this and grinned in victory. Neji let out a breath as she leaned forward so she knelt in front of him again. Her hands went to his hair and she began unbraiding it.

"You're not gay and I'm not some butch lesbian in denial. And besides, if we were who cares? We found each other and we love each other and that's what matters,"

She had finished taking down his hair and played with it as she all but sat on his lap. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist and let his head rest on her shoulder as she played with his hair. She made him happy. She completed him. She was right on all accounts this night but he would not admit it. He did want to hang onto some masculine pride.

* * *

"I mean, purple is my power color. They can't stop stocking the shade I use on my nails because they're coming out with some new shade that doesn't even match. How am I supposed to coordinate everything now?"

Tenten quashed the urge to make Ino a pin cushion as the blonde went on about how horrible the nail polish companies were. Temari was poking at the ice in her drink with a blank look on her face while Sakura comforted Ino. Hinata was watching the dancers on the floor beside them and Tenten had a feeling she was the only one who could tell.

The lights in the club reflected off Hinata's eyes at weird angles which made it impossible to tell where her attention was unless someone knew exactly how to read Hyuuga eyes. Tenten of course, had spent a good portion of her life looking into Neji's eyes in various different lights so knew all about the different ways light could make things wacky for white eyes.

"And who in the Hell decided purple makes people look fat? I don't look fat in anything,"

Tenten let out a breath as she watched Hinata watch the dancers on the floor with a light expression of interest. Temari kept jabbing at the ice in her drink and staring off into space while Ino ranted on about people being evil for hating her power color. Hell, even Sakura looked exasperated.

Tenten could easily shut Ino up by mentioning the interesting discussion Neji had brought up last night. Tenten kept the urge to laugh down. How Neji could think he was _gay_ went beyond her comprehension.

Sure he had all that pretty long hair, perfect skin, and an androgynous kind of look but it didn't make him gay. And so what if he liked taking it up the ass every now and again? He pounded into her enthusiastically and never refused an opportunity to play with her breasts. Jeez he even snuck up on her sometimes before grabbing her breasts from behind. Too bad she kept elbowing him every time he did which kind of made him stop.

"Calling people grapes when they wear all purple. Urg, I can grate cheese on my abs!"

Tenten kept the fact Ino couldn't grate anything on her abs to herself. Sure the blond had a defined mid-section but nowhere near as nice as say Neji's. Hell, Tenten had better abs than Ino but this would go unmentioned. Best to let the blonde rant herself out.

Tenten went back to watching Hinata watch the dancers as Temari fiddled with her straw and Ino kept ranting. Tenten sipped her drink then spotted a flutter of long, thick dark hair out of the corner of her eye. She grinned without caring.

Neji sat at the bar wearing tight black pants and a gold colored silk looking shirt. The shirt made his hair stand out even more while his eyes took on an amber tint which made them (and him) seem a little less intimidating. He sat staring out at the dancers in boredom with Shino on one side with Naruto and Kiba arguing about something or another on his other side.

While Kiba sat with his legs spread open over the stool and Naruto sat with his legs open a bit less than Kiba, Neji sat with his knees skimming, straight up and watching everything around him. Tenten winked when his white eyes landed on her a moment later. A smile danced across his face as Neji downed whatever shot he had in his hand and began to walk over.

He moved through the crowd as if no one was even there, not touching anyone and simply stepping to a side if someone got too close. He walked with a sway to his hips Tenten would _not_ tell him about with all his hair loose around his waist, skimming the top of his butt. Tenten perked up while Ino continued to rant, Sakura tried to comfort her, Temari played with her drink and Hinata watched a couple far from Neji.

"Ladies,"

Tenten inwardly quivered at the sound of Neji's deep baritone. He could make her cum by talking alone if he wanted. She might let him in on that secret soon. It might be fun to hear him talk dirty to her.

"Hyuuga," Ino said.

She was glaring at her interrupted rant but Tenten would thank him for it. Neji did not even bother to glance to Ino and Tenten spotted Temari studying Neji's delicious body wrapped in well fitting clothes.

"Pardon the interruption but I am borrowing Tenten," Neji said.

Ino gaped while Temari smirked, Hinata flushed, and Sakura pouted. Tenten slipped off her chair and took Neji's hand when he offered it. He led her to the dance floor and Tenten easily followed his smooth, sexy, movements to the quick beat. Other couples stared at the way they moved and Tenten couldn't help but recognize some of his footwork. She always did say the Gentle Fist was like a dance.

The music changed to something slow and Tenten giggled when Neji pulled her close. Her breasts skimmed against his chest so she leaned forward more to rest her head against his shoulder. His hands rested low on her waist, one on her hip and the other a scant bit higher. Tenten grinned before putting both hands on Neji's butt. He chuckled but said nothing to stop her.

They swayed to the slow music and Tenten enjoyed the feel of Neji's warm body against her, his strong hands massaging her hips, and his pert butt in her hands. She did see some of the other couples giggling at the fact she had her hands clenched on Neji's bum but she didn't care. Everyone knew they were together and she had no issue showing the fact whenever they were out in public.

The song changed again and Tenten pouted as Neji led her in another dance. She laughed when he spun her and kept giggling when he swung her through the air then dipped her. He kissed her softly on the mouth before continuing on with the dance. The tempo kept up and Neji spun her into another quick beat.

The small smile on his face let her know he enjoyed this. Tenten knew it meant he had a few drinks in him. Sober Neji didn't like dancing but Tipsy Neji loved to show off especially if it meant he got to touch her and brush his hips against hers in public. Sober Neji kept up appearances for the Hyuuga clan with their rules while Tipsy Neji said "fuck the Hyuuga" a lot more often. Tenten liked Tipsy Neji when they went out.

They moved through four more songs before the alcohol began seeping out of Neji's system. Tenten brought him to the bar to sit where she ordered them both Mango chuhai. Neji smirked at the drink but took it anyway. They sipped at the bar and Tenten leaned against him with a smile. A couple more drinks and he might want to dance again. Of course, she would have to keep up with him in drinking which wasn't a problem.

"Wow, you're prettier up close,"

Tenten lifted her head from Neji's shoulder to see a civilian man behind then, grinning at them. The civilian was cute with styled brown hair and gray eyes. Not a bad body for a civilian either. He probably worked construction.

"Pardon?" Neji questioned with narrowed eyes and a growl.

Tenten kept her grin down. Trust Neji, Mr. Alpha Male in every aspect but one, to defend her honor. She could defend herself but it would be nice to have Neji do it once in a while. She almost died on her drink when the guy leaned towards _Neji_ , lips within kissing distance and one hand resting on the bar behind Neji. The guy's other hand went to Neji's leg, _high_ on the upper thigh.

Tenten saw Neji's eyes widen and his lips part. His shoulders went stiff and his muscles tensed as he stared in awe at the bold civilian. It hit Tenten a moment later. The guy had been complimenting _Neji_ , not her.

"I said you're prettier up close," the guy said in a sexy whisper.

"I, what?" Neji sputtered.

The guy grinned as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Neji's cheek. The reaction was immediate. The guy yelped as Tenten jammed the business end of her Bo in the guy's side then smacked him in the chest so he fell back away from Neji. She stood over him a moment later with her Bo against his throat and Tenten spotted the familiar sign of Neji's not-so-Gentle Fist on the guy's bare shoulders.

"He's _my_ boyfriend," Tenten said.

The civilian looked at her in wonder then peered at Neji. Tenten didn't have to look back to see Neji had his Byakugan activated and chakra flowing around his hands. The people around had moved away and Tenten spotted some of their shinobi friends coming towards them to see what was going on.

"No straight man can dance the way he does," the guy said.

Silence. Tenten turned to look over her shoulder to see Neji glaring down at the guy with a light flush on his cheeks. He finished he drink, tossed ryo on the bar top then began striding away. Tenten sighed before jabbing the guy in the stomach again and staring at him.

"He's straight and a Hyuuga," Tenten said.

She left her drink and shoved people out of her way to get to Neji who had a head start on her. Thankfully he power-walked away or she might not have caught up to him in the slinky strapless dress and moderate heels she wore. She did catch up and met his stride once she did.

She kept her eyes on his profile. He kept his jaw clenched, his full lips in a scowl, eyes wide for the full effect of the creepy whiteness, and brows furrowed. Neji's hands were in fists at his side as he power-walked, hips still swaying temptingly as he did while his hair fluttered nicely behind him. Even pissed off he was beautiful.

"Neji,"

"Hn,"

Tenten rolled her eyes at his "leave me alone" sound. She kept walking beside him but said nothing as they hit the training fields. He walked to the middle of Team Guy's field then sat gracefully in lotus position. Tenten sighed before sitting in front of him in the same position, not caring her dress rode all the way up to expose her skimpy panties. Neji noticed and he stared.

"I could take them off if you want," Tenten said.

She grinned when his eyes met hers. One eyebrow came up in question but his jaw had loosened and the scowl had left his face. His hands were loose and Tenten smirked before stretching her legs so they rested open over his. She kept smirking when Neji gulped as she reached under her dress and pulled off the skimpy underwear.

He kept watching her as Tenten leaned forward while trying not to laugh. She tucked the panties into the front of his pants where a nice tent had formed. She squeezed the tent and he let out a little moan of pleasure. Tenten winked at him before leaning back on her hands with her legs still over his, open, and her dress hiked up high on her hips.

"He thought I am gay," Neji said.

His eyes were trained on the juncture between her legs and she snorted at him. She watched as his white eyes met her eyes then strayed to her breasts and stuck there. And people thought he was gay. Tenten pulled the top of her dress down a bit to expose more cleavage and the lacy black bra she wore to match the lacy panties she had stuck down his pants. His Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and she grinned.

"Uh-huh, you're totally gay, so gay you've got a hard on for my pussy and tits,"

Tenten giggled when he raised an eyebrow at her. A moment later she yelped then started laughing again when he pushed her to the grass. She gasped when he tugged the top of her dress down to under her breasts then pushed her bra down to expose her breasts to the cool night. She shivered but his lips were on her moments later, hot tongue lavishing attention to her right nipple as his fingers rubbed circles on her left nipple.

Tenten let out a little breath of pleasure then felt his hand moving around down below. She felt him tugging down the zipper on his pants and popping open the button. Tenten found Neji's wallet and the condom tucked inside. His hair tickled her bare chest but she didn't mind one bit. He lifted his hips and she slid the condom over his wet length.

He shoved into her and she groaned. Tenten wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hands through his hair as he nibbled on her nipple. He palmed her other breast and began massaging gently which made her thrust hard into him. Neji began moving, shoving into her with vigor and Tenten closed her eyes in lust.

Tenten shivered when his warm mouth left her breast but his lips were on hers a moment later. His chest lowered so his silken shirt rubbed against her sensitive nipples and Tenten shuddered against him. Tenten felt his hands in her hair and knew he had rested his arms beside her head. She shoved her hands under his shirt and began running her nails down his back as his thrusts became wild.

Tenten broke the open-mouthed kissed to let out a low moan and felt Neji's hot breath flitting over her face as he panted above her. His hair fell forward to cocoon them in soft brown locks but Tenten didn't mind. She forced her eyes open to look into his face and saw his eyes were partially open as well.

The moonlight picked up all the white in his eyes and made them glow. Long lashes did nothing to hide the brightness and Tenten could see the darkness of his cheeks from his effort in shoving into her. Sweat had gathered under the bandana he wore over the curse seal and his full, swollen lips were moist and parted. Kami he was gorgeous. She kissed him and he hummed before returning the kiss.

Tenten gasped out her release a moment later, fingernails digging into his back and heels pressing against his lower back as her legs came together hard to squish against his ribs. Neji quaked above her as he thrust a few more times, his cock getting limp inside her. He had clenched his hands in her loose hair and the grass below them but Tenten had no problem with this.

Their lips parted but Neji did not stray far. Tenten smiled as he hovered above her, eyes half open and glowing in the night, lips parted and wet, long hair falling over them as they caught their breath. Tenten kissed the tip of his nose and Neji chuckled at her.

"Yeah, you're totally gay," Tenten got out.

Neji snorted at her but didn't move. His Byakugan activated, likely to see if they were about to be caught and Tenten watched as he studied the area around him. His eyes did not move but the pupil, visible now by the little slash marks in a circle pattern, dilated and contracted as he assessed the area.

"Hn, Lee is coming to find us,"

They were up and straightening out their clothes a moment later. Tenten popped her breasts back into her bra and tugged the top of her dress back into place. She retrieved her panties from the grass but stuck them into Neji's back pocket as he tucked himself, condom and all, back into his pants. Tenten knew it was best for his pants to be a little damp then try to toss a used condom somewhere in the field.

Tenten huffed at Neji when he fixed his hair by running his hands through it once or twice while she had to fiddle with hers. Neji helped her after a moment then took her hand and began walking towards Lee. Tenten grinned up at him and Neji smiled lightly as Lee spotted them. Tenten leaned into Neji as Lee began saying how glad he was he had found them and how their other friends had laughed the guy out of the bar after explaining how all Hyuuga males could move like Neji because of the Gentle Fist.

"Hn,"

Tenten laughed at Neji's exasperated sound but followed when she pulled him away from Lee and back towards Konoha. Lee ran behind them but Tenten didn't mind. She knew Neji didn't really mind either and smiled.

"Ah, Tenten, why is there grass in your hair?" Lee questioned.

Tenten looked up at Neji who raised his eyebrow. Lee stepped in front of them and Tenten smiled. She kept the grin on her face when Neji pinched the bridge of his nose and Lee gaped after she spoke:

"Neji was proving how not-gay he was, that's all,"

* * *

*snickers* Oh Neji, being so self-conscious about whether you're gay. Also: I have nothing wrong with a gay Neji. His partner in my other multi-chaptered fic is Kankuro after all. *winks* Reviews welcome and remember to request what you want to see next. I'm open to all ideas.


	4. The Talk

**The Talk**

 **Author's notes:** Side-fic to _Bonds_ , lots of kinky-sex with no plot, "SFW" added to any short with no sex, blah, blah. Sakura X Sasuke this time. First time I write about the couple in any depth and there's sex involved. Meh.

 **WARNING:** Mention of mature subject matter including bondage sex, swearing, and general no-plot sex in every sense of the word.

 **Timeline** _:_ During the month of training all the kids are going through in "Road to Chunin" of _Bonds_

I don't own the Naruto-verse. I'm just borrowing for the Hell of it.

* * *

 _I will be there for the chunin exams. – S_

A simple note delivered in the _mail_ today. Sarada hadn't seen it yet as she was busy training for the chunin exams next week. Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples. Sasuke would be here for the chunin exams.

As typical there wasn't an exact date or time. He would wander into Konoha, she would feed him, make sure he bathed, and get him into half-decent clothes. Hopefully he came in time to see Sarada off the morning of the chunin exams but Sakura had a feeling he wouldn't be here so soon.

Sakura crumpled the note in one hand then tossed it into the garbage. She wouldn't tell Sarada about it because it would distract her and Sarada didn't need to be distracted now. Sakura ran a hand through her hair and leaned against the kitchen counter.

Sasuke had been better. He came home every few weeks instead of staying out there for months on end. Sakura had to thank Hatomi for this small miracle since Tenten's daughter had been the one to put Sasuke in his place last year. Sure, Sarada had been the one to suggest it but Hatomi had been the one to do it.

Even so, Sakura had no clue what Sasuke did on his missions. He wouldn't offer up anything and she knew better than to ask. Sakura crossed her arms under her bust and looked around her kitchen. Clean bright floors, everything in its proper place, homey, space enough to cook and eat in. Most civilian women would kill for a kitchen, a home, like hers.

Sakura would trade up her home if she would be able to have her husband come home every night like a civilian man did. Like Neji did. Like Lee did. Like Sai did. Like Choji and Shikamaru. Like Naruto, even if it was later than the others. Sakura shook her head and scowled at the floor between her slippered feet.

So she had her dream man, the guy she had a crush on since her Academy days. Like Tenten and Hinata, she had captured the attention of the one man she would ever love. Unlike her two friends, her man had tried to kill her; broke her heart, abandoned the Village, and even now was hardly home.

Sakura had wanted a house full of kids like Tenten but without Sasuke it had been impossible. She should have frozen some of his sperm before he left. Sakura snorted at her thoughts. What would have been the point in have more kids if the father wasn't around to even be able to _recognize_ them? Sakura sighed.

Sasuke wasn't perfect but he tried. When he came for the chunin exams he would stay until they were finished and likely a week or two after. He might leave again but he would remain away for a week, perhaps less. Sakura understood he had to work himself up to remaining in Konoha permanently.

He wasn't used to being around people. His entire life had been spent alone, more so when he went to Orochimaru for power. Sasuke wasn't used to waking up beside her, snuggling with her on the couch or simply _being there_ for her or Sarada, not yet. But he would be. He made the effort to _try_ to be which meant loads.

Sakura tried not to think of how lucky her other friends were. Well, maybe not as lucky as she thought. Naruto worked seventeen hour days every day and used his clones to get tasks around the Village finished. Shikamaru worked as hard. Lee trained all day, every day from early in the morning to dinner time then trained some more after dinner.

Sai and Ino alike both had jobs which kept them apart for most of the day when they weren't training with Inojin. Ino had become an important member of the interrogation unit since she was the single powerful Yamanaka left in Konoha. Choji took diplomatic missions for weeks at a time or helped his mother run the butcher shop the family owned for generations.

Sakura didn't want to think about Neji and Tenten but her thoughts went towards the couple. The _perfect_ couple. They rarely went on missions and if they did the mission lasted for a week at most and happened once every few months. Sure, Tenten ran the weapons shop but Neji was often with her or went to visit her at lunch.

Neji didn't have a job which kept him away from home which meant he helped with all the cooking, cleaning, and other household chores then had _hours_ to spend with his family after dinner. Neji was always home, had been there all day every day to raise all four kids, and always made sure he was with his family.

Sakura sighed. Out of all of them, Tenten had life all figured out with everything set into place. Maybe it wasn't completely perfect since Hizashi was colorblind and Shun had been sealed but even so, they had it pretty damned close. All four kids were powerful, well-behaved, brilliant, respectful, and on their way to be excellent people. Their home was massive, up-to-date, clean but comfortable, and they could probably sell it for double its worth if they wanted to downsize once the kids left home.

The two _understood_ each other without needing to talk or explain. Sakura doubted the duo ever argued and if they did it was more a discussion then a yelling match. Sakura hated admitting her jealously towards her good friend but couldn't help it. Then again, life owed both Neji and Tenten.

They had been raised without parents: Tenten scraping by on Konoha's monthly orphanage funds while Neji lived with people he hated his entire life. The fight the two had to put up to get married and have kids, the simple fact Neji had come close to dying twice. If Life owed anyone anything it was Neji and Tenten. The two went through Hell until Hatomi and Hizashi were two. Then the situation with Shun a few short weeks ago...

No, Neji and Tenten deserved their life. They had suffered enough in one lifetime. It wasn't to say Sasuke hadn't but he had made a choice. Instead of healing over his bridges and being like Neji or Tenten, Sasuke chose to hide because he was afraid.

Sakura knew Sasuke wouldn't admit to being fearful but she knew him, had grown to know him more in the past fourteen years. He didn't know how to live with people. He didn't know how he was supposed to act or who he was supposed to be without all that hatred driving him forward. He wasn't sure what to do with people who cared about him, who loved him and all of it terrified him. It was a slow process but it would be worth it.

Until Sasuke slept next to her every night, she would have to take care of everything on her own. Sakura was completely fine with it. Well, most of it. She still had certain needs and it would be better to have those needs taken care of by her husband instead of some expensive adult toys.

Sakura glanced at the clock and nibbled on her lower lip. Sarada wouldn't be home for another hour at least, maybe more. Sakura let out a breath before pushing off the counter and taking the stairs two at a time. She breezed into her room, shutting the door before stripping out of her pants and panties.

Her core was all ready throbbing, her lower lips moist as she thought about what she was about to do. She felt the heat in her cheeks as she unlocked her bottom drawer and stared in at her selections.

Sakura felt like a low-rate whore for how many toys she had but with Sasuke being away more often than not, well, it was better she had choices. Sakura licked her lips as she studied her selection of dildos, vibrators, and other toys. She idly played with her clit as she thought about it before taking a dildo out of her bottom drawer.

Old reliable, the first one she had bought way back when Tenten showed them all how much she knew about sex toys. Bright pink with a realistic tip, six inches of insertable length, rotating with a clit stimulator which vibrated: the dildo could be worn hands-free but Sakura had never tried.

She lied down in bed before spreading her legs and lightly pressing the tip against her pulsing wet hole. It went in with a split second of pain but Sakura adjusted quickly and the clit stimulator hit her hardened bundle of nerves a moment later. Sakura flicked the switches on both to a low setting and let out a long breath.

The rotations rubbed against her channel as the stimulator hummed against her most sensitive area. She closed her eyes and let her head fall to a side as she pressed the dildo in deeper, pulling it out so the stimulator teased against her clit then pressing it back in slow. The pace was something Sasuke used when he was around to drive her wild.

Slow, deliberate, as if he tried to memorize every part of her with his hand and his cock. He could keep going for _hours_ at the leisurely pace if she let him. She never did let him get passed ten or fifteen minutes. He would chuckle when she forcibly flipped him onto his back then rode him like an animal.

Those dark eyes would close as he moaned low and pressed up against her with his remaining arm clutching at her hips as she kept moving. She would lean into him and his arm would run up along her back until resting at her middle back, pressing her close and kissing her deeply as she kept moving to get them to completion.

They would release together then Sasuke would lay her on her back before kissing her everywhere. Sometimes he nibbled, sometimes he licked, and other times he bit hard enough to make her gasp and leave marks. His hand would always trail where his lips weren't to tease her with light touches while she groaned and sighed in pleasure.

Sakura kept her eyes closed as she thrust the dildo in and out of her while pretending it was Sasuke who was in her now. She kept thinking of the way he would run his hand over her body, rolling her nipples between his index finger and thumb. The way he would run his tongue slowly over the skin between her pubic hair and belly button drove her insane and she almost felt the tingling sensation of his hot tongue on her flesh.

Her thrusting sped up as her right hand adjusted the speed controls to medium intensity. Now she was imagining him moving lower still, pressing his mouth against her lower lips before taking her clit between his mouth and sucking on it like he did her tongue. Sakura let her lips part so she could pant and gasp.

She felt the sweat rolling between her breasts, down her back, and could feel the warmth spreading in her groin. Her toes were curling and she had started bucking her hips wildly. She was _so close_. Sakura hit a spot deep inside which made her gasp hard enough to almost choke. Her body started trembling and she bit her lip to keep from screaming as she shivered out her orgasm.

"Mama?"

Sakura bolted upright in bed when she heard Sarada's voice from downstairs. Sarada was coming _upstairs_ now and Sakura ripped the still moving dildo out of her. It stung a bit but Sakura didn't care. She shut it off before tossing it into the drawer. Sakura took a split second to decide between pulling on her pants or shutting the door as Sarada was all ready in the hallway. Sakura tugged her pants on and was just fixing her shirt as Sarada opened the door.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sarada questioned.

Sakura pushed the bottom drawer closed, or at least tried to. It stuck. Sakura gulped but nodded to her confused looking daughter as Sarada stepped deeper into the room. Sakura opted to stand in front of the drawer.

"I'm fine, just wanted to lie down for a bit, that's all," Sakura said with a laugh.

"Are you sure? You're all flush and sweating," Sarada said.

Sakura waved her hand through the air dismissively as she kept chuckling. What a time for Sarada to walk into the house. All Sakura had needed was another minute, maybe two and she could look normal for her too young daughter.

"I'm fine, really," Sakura said.

Sakura almost fell over when something began vibrating from her drawer. She glanced down the same time Sarada darted forward. Sakura put a hand over Sarada's face before pushing her daughter into the bed. Sakura bent quickly and shut the drawer, vibrator still running or not.

"Ow, mama, what was that for?" Sarada asked.

She had a little frown on her face as she adjusted her glasses. Sakura let out a breath as her cheeks heated. No way was Sarada going to be learning about sex toys at her age. Hell, Sakura hadn't learned about them until after well after the war.

"Sorry, sorry, just, that's my personal stuff," Sakura said.

Silence, except for the vibrator pounding against the inside of the drawer which Sakura pretended did not exist. Sarada looked to the drawer then to her and Sakura tried not to fidget. The dark eyes Sarada had inherited from her father made her too intimidating for a girl her age.

"You mean your adult toys?" Sarada questioned.

Sakura gaped. How in the world did Sarada know about adult toys so young? Sakura shook her head to clear it then stared at her daughter. Sarada blinked.

"Where would you get that idea?" Sakura asked.

Sarada shrugged as if it didn't matter. It certainly _did_ matter. Sarada shouldn't know about sex toys. Sure, the in-depth sex conversation happened the year before last and Sarada was about to go into a test which might mean she could kill people or die herself. But sex toys? No, Sakura would spare Sarada from _that_ concept for as long as she could.

"Well, papa's not home much and women have needs so," Sarada said.

She had the decency to flush. Sakura ran a hand through her hair and wished she could make the vibrator stop without opening the drawer while Sarada sat on the bed.

"Besides, Hatomi showed Chocho and I a book called _Fetishes for Beginners_ ," Sarada said.

Sakura stared and felt the world spinning a bit before sitting beside her daughter on the bed. Hyuuga Hatomi had shown her daughter a book about fetishes. Where in the world would Hatomi get such a book or sneak it into the house with Hyuuga _Neji_ as a parent.

"Where did she get it from?" Sakura got out.

"She borrowed it from Hizashi who got it from Tenten-sama and Neji-sama," Sarada said.

Sakura had to let those words sink in for a few seconds. Tenten and _Neji_ had a book about fetishes and have given it to their son who lent it to their daughter. Sakura would never tell someone how to raise their kids but she would be having a word with those two tomorrow.

"How much of it did you read?" Sakura managed.

Sarada thought about it and Sakura didn't like the fact.

"Most of it. There was a lot of interesting stuff in there. Did you know Neji-sama likes being tied up?"

Sakura tried to speak but no words were coming out of her mouth. She knew she looked like a fish out of water but couldn't help it. Neji, cold-as-ice Hyuuga Neji, liked to be tied up. Too many images were fumbling through her head and Sakura tried to ignore most of them but when the mental picture included a bound, naked, and aroused Hyuuga Neji which melted into Uchiha Sasuke, well, most women would be having issues.

"Mama?"

Sakura shook her head to clear it of a particularly _interesting_ image featuring her husband bound and under her control. Sakura let out a light breath as she looked over her daughter. Sarada had started to fill in. She no longer had little nubs but actual breasts, not big ones, but enough to show she was female.

Her face no longer had all the thick baby fat and her waist had become trim from training. Her hips were still broad which gave her a slight curve and her legs were well toned. Sakura blinked away tears. Her little girl had grown up and Sakura couldn't pretend Sarada was five anymore.

"I'm okay. And yeah, there are some adult toys in the drawer. But no peeking, dang it. You're too young to need any of it," Sakura said.

Sarada went bright red before nodding, stammering out a quick agreement then running from the room. Sakura snorted. She opened her drawer and turned off the vibrator, happy Sarada was embarrassed by sex toys at least. Sakura grinned as she shut her drawer a bit harder than needed. Tomorrow would prove to be interesting.

* * *

"So, you like to be tied up?"

Sakura got loads of satisfaction from Neji spitting his tea out of his mouth at her question. He _almost_ dropped his tea cup as he started sputtering in awe, white eyes going _huge_ in his head, eyebrows getting lost somewhere under his hitai-ate and entire body going slack.

Tenten had been in the middle of picking her tea cup up and froze in mid-motion, eyes going huge, jaw dropping wide enough Sakura could see Tenten's tonsils, and entire body stiff. Sakura sipped her tea as the two got a hold of their emotions. It took a few more moments in which Neji wiped his face from the flying tea and cleaned up anything else which got hit. He sniffled a bit before putting his tea cup onto the table and letting out a breath.

"How?" Neji asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She didn't mind dealing with a man of few words. Her husband happened to be the other one in the Village.

"Sarada heard one of my vibrators and she let me know she read a certain _book_ Hatomi borrowed from Hizashi," Sakura said.

Sakura wished she brought a camera with her when Neji went beat red from his chin to under his hitai-ate. She couldn't help laughing when he groaned then leaned back on the couch, covering his face with both hands. Tenten started moving, this time putting the tea cup down and rubbing her temples with one hand. She had pink across her cheeks as well but Sakura didn't care.

"Stupid curiosity," Tenten said.

"He gets it from you," Neji mumbled from behind his hands.

Sakura didn't want to know how Hizashi had come up with questioning his parents about their sex life. It would be too weird. But leave it to the bluntest shinobi in Konoha to give their kids a book about it all when they asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Tenten muttered.

Neji huffed but lowered his hands. His cheeks were pink but he sat with all the Hyuuga decorum which had been beaten into him. Sakura sipped her tea.

"Sorry," Tenten said. "I mean, we should have figured Hatomi would've shared it with the girls and I know how conservative you are about that sort of thing."

Sakura shrugged. It hadn't been so horrible, really. At least Sarada learned it from reliable sources instead of asking random people on the street or doing something weird with the library computers.

"It's all right. She's learning from people she trusts," Sakura said.

"Yeah, true. Um, anyway," Tenten said.

"Hn,"

Neji sipped his tea and Sakura wanted to laugh at his unhappy sound. Sasuke made the same kind of sounds as Neji and had one for every occasion it seemed, another quirk she and Tenten could talk about together. The fact Neji and Sasuke didn't get along always surprised Sakura but Neji did have an honor streak as wide as the Suna desert. Neji wasn't so quick to forgive anyone.

"She said she read most of it," Sakura mentioned.

Neji let out a breath and _pouted_. Sakura would never call him out on it as she didn't feel like testing her ability to avoid his not so Gentle Fist. Tenten groaned and shook her head before letting out a breath.

"Great," Tenten said.

"Hn,"

Annoyed sounded. Tenten swatted him and Sakura kept back her giggles when Neji glared at Tenten but with no real malice behind the stare. The couple had a sort of mental discussion which ended with Neji snorting and Tenten rolling her eyes.

"It's a good read if you want to borrow it," Tenten said.

Sakura would've spat her tea out if she had been drinking it. She saw Neji smirk in victory but he hid it with his tea cup as Tenten openly grinned. Sakura let out a breath. She didn't need to know _that_ much detail about her friends sex life.

"Nope, I'm good," Sakura said.

"You sure?" Tenten prodded.

"It's enough to know Neji enjoys being tied up," Sakura said.

Sakura had a feeling Neji rolled his eyes but the light wasn't at the proper angle to know for sure. The little frown on his face and the slight sagging of his shoulders let her know she was right. He stood without another word and went towards the kitchen, likely to get a snack or something but Sakura knew it was more to avoid her.

"He likes lots of stuff," Tenten said.

Sakura was torn between being curious and running out the front door with her hands over her ears. She thought about the corsets Tenten bought as well as the various whips and the fact Tenten squirmed a little when they went towards the BDSM section in RLM. Sakura swallowed her tea a bit harder than necessary as Neji came back with a plate of dango.

"Tenten," Neji said.

Sakura could tell what Neji said by saying his wife's name. It meant: we are not talking about our sex life with Sakura but likely a lot meaner. Tenten snorted at him but said nothing as he sat. Sakura decided not to call Neji uptight because she didn't want Tenten remarking on how open Neji would be to certain sexual concepts.

"Anyway, the offer of the book is open if ever you change your mind," Tenten said.

Neji shrugged a shoulder when Sakura looked to him. Sakura met Tenten's eyes to see the Weapon's Mistress grinning. This wouldn't be good. Sakura was proven right a moment later:

"Besides, once you learn some really good knots then you can keep Sasuke here more often,"

* * *

Sasuke blinked then kept staring at the scene in front of him. No matter how long he stared it would not make sense in his mind. It perturbed him but at the same time blood had started to flow south.

He knew he had been on the road for some time and away from home for longer than necessary but he was sure Sakura would not have snapped. He had been around more often as well so she should not have lost her mind as she had.

"Aren't you coming in?"

Sasuke opened his mouth then closed it. His pants were getting uncomfortable but he did not know why in the world there was a coil of white rope on the bed along with some rather _interesting_ looking devices he had not seen before.

Never mind the fact Sakura wore a _short_ leather skirt, knee high stiletto heels in black leather, and a black leather corset which emphasized her in all the right places. She had a whip in one hand and a collar in the other. Sasuke tried not to think about how Sarada had not been at the door to greet him. Neither had Sakura but the trail of rose petals had led him up to the bedroom where she kept staring at him with those bright green eyes and a sly smirk on her wet mouth.

What in Kami had he missed?

"Sasuke,"

She spoke in her bedroom voice which made him gulp. The rope did not look inviting nor did the disembodied _pink_ plastic dicks on the bed or the various oval shaped objects. But Sakura in all the leather, well, Sasuke wanted to toss her on the bed and do _lots_ to her.

All he could do was stare as she shifted back until she sat on the edge of the bed. Her legs spread open a brief moment later and Sasuke felt his jaw drop. She wore _nothing_ under the skirt. Creative woman she was, she had shaved her pink pubic hair into a heart. Sasuke licked his lips as he raised his right arm to undo his cloak.

It fell to the floor behind him as he stepped deeper into the room. Sakura kept smiling as he tugged off his shirt one armed and undid the ties for his sword and pants. He kicked his pants across the room before standing in front of her, naked. It had been a long while since he wore underwear of any kind.

"Well I don't have to ask if you missed me," Sakura said.

He nodded but kept staring when she dropped the whip. Sasuke did not move when she raised both hands and put the collar around his neck. He did not notice the leash until Sakura tugged him down by it. Her lips mashing against his made him forget about being pulled downward. He would not admit out loud the entire set up made him all kinds of hot.

It would be too strange.

He barely held back a yelp when Sakura bodily tossed him into bed. He had to remember his wife had more physical strength than him but it was damned hard. Sakura stood shorter than him and had a slender, toned frame which made her look delicate especially since she had pink hair and wore light colors or red. She did not look like the type of woman to be able to toss a grown man into bed then start kissing him aggressively while pushing her hips against his in all kinds of interesting ways.

Sasuke figured it was best to stop thinking. Besides, Sakura had somehow managed to tie his hand to the bed post without him noticing. Interesting but the way she teased his flesh with her hands made him disregard the fact he couldn't touch her. Hell, the way she winked at him as she started to lower her hot mouth to his cock made up for being restrained as he was.

He would go with it. Sakura knew more about this sort of activity than he did and who was he to complain? Sasuke groaned and pushed his hips towards Sakura's mouth as she began teasing him with her tongue. It would be an excellent night.

* * *

Sasuke hummed as he settled beside Neji of all people at the bar. Neji's eyes shifted to him and his head tilted downwards the slightest bit but the Hyuuga did not make any other motion. The bar had too many people in it so Sasuke figured it would be best to share space with a person he knew the name of instead of strangers.

Odd Neji would be here instead of with his family. Neji's daughter was in the hospital because of a ruptured spleen thanks to Sarada but Hatomi would fight Hizashi in a week. Neji had likely wanted to get away from it all, much like Sasuke had wanted to get away from his sulking daughter and frenzy-cleaning wife.

The bartender came over and Sasuke ordered sake. He noticed Neji had some kind of amber liquid in a glass with ice. The Hyuuga sat with his elbow on the bar top, holding the glass aloft in his hand while the other arm draped across the bar itself. Neji sat slouched slightly and Sasuke wondered at it.

"Hatomi is powerful," Sasuke remarked.

The bartender placed a ceramic cup in front of him and poured the sake but Sasuke motioned to leave the bottle. The bartender nodded and walked off. Sasuke noticed the same amber fluid in a bottle in front of Neji. The bottle was half full.

"Hn, so is Sarada," Neji said.

Sasuke nodded. He had not realized until later how injured Hatomi had been during the match. A ruptured spleen was nothing to ignore and Sarada had done it in one punch, never mind the crater she had formed in the arena. Perhaps if Sasuke had been here to show Sarada Uchiha moves the match would have ended differently. Sasuke downed his sake in one go and poured another.

"Hatomi turned out stronger," Sasuke said.

"Hn, perhaps if you had been around to train Sarada the match might have been longer," Neji said.

Sasuke swallowed another shot to chase away the bitter taste in his mouth and ignore the quirk of Neji's lips. Sasuke put down his glass to pour more sake. He saw Neji finishing the thumb of amber liquid in his glass before reaching out with his free hand to pour more. No need for the Hyuuga to put down his glass to pour another shot. Sasuke mentally huffed.

"Though showing Sarada the proper hand signs might have been difficult," Neji mentioned.

Sasuke glared at him but the Hyuuga did not even bother to incline his head in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke knew Hyuuga could see it, those Byakugan eyes had better peripheral vision than a normal eye but Hyuuga wasn't fazed.

"Luckily I do not have to set up an entire method so Sarada matches," Sasuke said.

Hyuuga frowned and his eyes narrowed. His head turned the slightest bit to half-met Sasuke's eyes and for several moments they had a staring contest. Hyuuga sighed and shook his head. He finished half of the amber liquid in his glass, leaving it with two thumbs width this time and began swirling it lightly while holding the glass aloft.

"Hn, no point in us jabbing each other," Hyuuga muttered.

Sasuke huffed before downing his shot. He would not mention Hyuuga started it. This always happened when they were alone, not as if he and Hyuuga were alone often. Sasuke knew all about Hyuuga's dislike of him but did not feel like visiting it tonight. It hurt when one's daughter was defeated by a rival's child.

"How is she?" Hyuuga questioned.

"Who?"

Sasuke noticed Hyuuga rolled his eyes as the lights were at the proper angle to see it. Sasuke decided not to mention it.

"Your daughter," Hyuuga said.

"Upset," Sasuke said.

"Hn, as is Hatomi. She received no pleasure in beating her best friend," Hyuuga said.

Sasuke blinked. He had forgotten the two were best friends. Girls were unlike boys in the fact beating up a best friend could be brushed off. But Mitsuki and Boruto had not brushed off the fact Hizashi had (rightfully) almost killed Mitsuki over a comment. Children were strange.

"She won," Sasuke said.

Hyuuga shrugged.

"Sarada had a good showing, good enough for a promotion,"

Sasuke stared at Neji for a long moment and let out a breath. He took another shot but before he could get his sake into his cup for the next one, Neji poured the amber liquid from his bottle into Sasuke's cup. Sasuke blinked at the fluid for several moments.

"Whiskey," Neji said.

"Hn,"

Sasuke tried a sip of it. Stronger than sake, the alcohol taste hit hard but Sasuke got an underlying taste of cedar and vanilla. Sasuke swallowed and it burned on the way down but not unpleasantly so. He licked his lips, catching the errant flavor of cedar and hummed.

"Good?" Neji questioned.

"Hn,"

Neji's lips twitched into a smile and Sasuke tilted his cup towards him. Neji hummed but poured more of the whiskey into Sasuke's sake cup. Sasuke did not take his shot but did watch Neji swirl the whiskey around in his glass of melting ice.

"Hatomi has had an excellent showing as well and she gets a few more chances," Sasuke said.

"Hn, one against her brother then potentially one against Boruto or Maiya," Neji said.

Sasuke watched as Neji chuckled and shook his head. The whiskey was downed and the glass filled again to the halfway point. Sasuke wanted to ask how much Neji had to drink but they did not know each other well enough for that kind of concern.

"Boruto will likely beat Maiya," Sasuke said.

"Yes," Neji agreed.

Silence between them as others carried on around them. Sasuke glanced at the celebrators as the chunin exam matches were replayed on the screens around them. Sarada was punching Hatomi in the stomach on screen so Sasuke looked away.

"Who will win between your children?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hatomi,"

No hesitation, no thought, a simple admission as if Neji had been prepared to answer. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before downing his shot. Neji filled him up again then met Sasuke's eyes.

"She has a more strategic mind and Hizashi does not use the physical power he has been blessed with. Hatomi will control the entire match without him knowing and win," Neji said.

Sasuke nodded. He wished he knew his daughter as well as Neji knew Hatomi. Sasuke wished he knew _Sakura_ as well as Neji knew Tenten. The leather, whip, and rope had been completely unexpected as was the furious cleaning Sakura was doing now. Sasuke did not even know what it meant when Sarada barricaded herself in her room with the annoying pop music blasting from her speakers.

"You know them well," Sasuke said.

"Hn,"

No barb at Sasuke's absence this time and Sasuke looked to Neji. White eyes were focused on the screen above the bar and Sasuke watched as Hatomi landed the Lion's Head on Sarada. Sasuke frowned as he watched his daughter lose again.

"It is not too late," Neji said.

"Hn?"

Sasuke watched as Neji half turned on the stool to face him. Eyelids were lowered slightly so the piercing white eyes were not as intimidating and a small smile came to Neji's face. Sasuke stared in wonder.

"It is not too late to get to know Sarada as well as I know Hatomi," Neji said.

Sasuke opened his mouth but had no words. So he did not look baffled, he took his shot and said nothing when Neji filled him up again. Sasuke nodded to him and Neji went back to his original position. Sasuke lost track of how long they sat and drank but the loudness of the bar died down.

The whiskey disappeared but was revitalized by another bottle they split the cost on. More people left and Sasuke realized it was coming on oh-three hundred hours. He looked to Neji who hummed then carefully deposited some ryo on the bar top. Sasuke did the same, fumbling a bit as he had a single hand but Neji carefully helped him.

They had to lean on each other to get out of the bar since the world spun. Sasuke did not mind the closeness of the Hyuuga nor did he particularly care Neji's arm was wrapped tight around his waist. Neji's hair fluttered against Sasuke's cheek and Sasuke felt how soft it was.

"Lucky," Sasuke muttered as they walked outside.

"Hn?"

"Hair,"

"Ha,"

They had to walk carefully down the street and Sasuke wondered how angry Sakura would be with him. He sighed then looked to Neji.

"Will Tenten fill you with holes?" Sasuke asked.

"Likely," Neji answered.

"Is it sad I'm not sure what Sakura will do?"

"Very,"

"Jerk,"

"You asked,"

"Hn,"

Sasuke knew he was pouting but it would still be dark enough Neji could not see. Neji stayed quiet as they continued down the street towards Sasuke's home. Could he even call it home? He had purchased it yes, he went to it after a mission but he had not _lived_ in it. He had not helped paint or decorate, not as if he would be good at either but still.

"Did you decorate your home?" Sasuke questioned.

"I painted. Tenten decorated as told by the various weapons on the walls," Neji replied.

Sasuke chuckled. Sakura had used pictures while Tenten used weapons. It made sense.

"What's it like being married to someone with that many weapons?" Sasuke asked.

"At times: dangerous. So many sharp, pointed objects and all," Neji said.

Sasuke snorted.

"Not as dangerous when your wife can throw you across the house one handed,"

Sasuke smirked when Neji chortled at him. A little more silence. Sasuke did not mind. His thoughts wandered to what Sakura would do to him and somehow the leather outfit came to his mind.

"She dressed in leather for me when I came back," Sasuke said.

"Hn?"

"Short leather skirt, leather corset, and knee high leather heels,"

"Ah, Tenten has knee high leather boots too,"

"Hn?"

"Hn,"

Neji had a grin on his face and his cheeks had gone pink. Sasuke ignored the heat on his cheeks and smiled.

"She had a whip," Sasuke said.

"As if _Tenten_ doesn't," Neji said.

Sasuke rolled _that_ around in his head then stared at Neji who kept smirking. Sasuke remembered seeing the aftermath of a whip on Neji's back so many years ago. He shook his head but kept smiling.

"Sakura tied me to the bed," Sasuke said.

Neji inclined his head and Sasuke tried not to get distracted by Neji's pretty hair. Sasuke also quashed down the urge to run his hand through Neji's hair and see if it smelled as good as it looked. They were nowhere _near_ good enough friends for the behavior.

"Tenten does that occasionally. I prefer the wrist restraints,"

Wrist restraints?

"Hn?"

"More restricting,"

"Hn, what else?"

"Mmm, ball gag. And when she spanks me,"

"Hn,"

Sasuke needed to bring Sakura to the shop Sakura mentioned the other night after she had untied him. A ball gag and wrist restraints sounded _interesting_. And spanking. Sasuke had no clue it was a thing but he could feel how tight his pants were getting at the mere thought.

"There's a book: _Fetishes for Beginners_ you can get at _Helen's Pleasures_. It has quizzes about who the dominate is and who the submissive is and what you both are willing to try," Neji told him.

Sasuke needed to get a hold of this book. There had been so much about being intimate Sasuke had no idea about. Now there was apparently an entirely new area to discover and he wanted to know more. He tried not to think about how similar he and Neji's tastes ran but it kept bumping around in his head.

"We are too alike," Sasuke said.

Sasuke stared as Neji raised an eyebrow. Neji hummed then shrugged. Sasuke snorted but couldn't help but agreeing with Neji:

"I have better hair,"

* * *

The sun hurt. His brain would melt out of his skull and into what felt like the nice soft sheets under his head. He felt horrid about getting brain matter all over the sheets but it could not be helped. Perhaps if he helped Tenten wash them later he would be forgiven for making a mess of them.

"You're awake,"

Neji cracked open one eye to see Tenten staring down at him with her hands in fists on her hips and a smirk on her face. He grunted at her. He had not meant to get drunk at the bar last night but Sasuke had joined him and oddly the Uchiha had been half-decent company.

He would not admit it out loud.

"You smell like whiskey," Tenten mentioned.

"Hn,"

Neji huffed when she jumped into bed with him. She stretched out over his stomach and chest so their groins touched and she could stare into his eyes. Neji let out a breath and her nose wrinkled cutely when she caught sent of it.

"Apparently you got Sasuke home fine," Tenten said.

Ah yes, he had dragged the Uchiha home while they discussed...hn. Neji gulped and wondered if he had mentioned anything in his plastered state while coming into the bedroom last night. All he remembered was getting naked and falling into bed which caused Tenten to smack his hip since he had woken her up.

"Hn, my apologies on waking you," Neji said.

Tenten snorted at him before kissing his cheek. He rubbed her lower back and she grinned at him.

"It's okay. You bonded with Uchiha Sasuke," Tenten said.

Neji rolled those words around in his head and tried not to linger too long. The words sounded _odd_. Sasuke had a point though. They had a lot in common: genius, intimidating dojutsu, powerful clan names, silent types, powerful clan jutsu, stubborn streaks miles wide, and apparently they were both dominates in every aspect except bedroom play.

"Hn,"

"So, what did you two talk about?"

Neji let out a breath then smirked.

"Leather corsets, wrist restraints, and a certain book,"

Tenten burst out laughing like he knew she would and he chuckled with her. She kissed his lips then pulled back with a wince while sticking out her tongue.

"Sakura's going to implode when she hears about the book Sasuke wants to buy. Now, go brush your teeth. You taste gross,"

Neji rolled his eyes at her but she didn't see it. He got out of bed without falling over and made it to the bathroom to do as he was told. It did not bother him he listened to Tenten, his Mistress, without a second thought. Besides, the kiss she would give him in reward would be worth it.

* * *

I'm not sure how this thing got away from me like that but I like it. I totally didn't expect the Neji and Sasuke bonding scene of all things but I roll with it as it comes. Reviews welcome and remember to request what you want to see next. I'm open to all ideas.

Also...wait for it:

 **OMAKE**

"You want to buy what?"

Tenten looked up as the voice echoed through Konoha. It sounded like Sakura and had certainly come from the direction of the Uchiha household. Tenten glanced over to Neji who had paused in his steps from the bathroom to the bedroom.

He stood there for a moment, head tilted to a side, while all his creamy white skin took in the afternoon light from their window. Tenten grinned at the twitch of his lips then laughed at his words:

"Hn, Sasuke told Sakura about the book,"


	5. Tease

**Tease**

 **Author's notes:** side-fic to _Bonds_ exploring some of the more sexual side to the relationships in the series: less plot, more kinky sex. We've got Hinata X Naruto this time around with Hinata trying to be sexy for Naruto. Of course the first time I write about the couple is a sex scene...just like all the others. Ha.

 **WARNING:** Mention of mature subject matter including bondage sex, swearing, and general no-plot sex in every sense of the word.

 **Timeline** _:_ After "Shopping", let's say about two and a half months before "Twin Rising Dragons" from _Bonds._ *winks*

I don't own the Naruto-verse. I'm just borrowing for the Hell of it.

* * *

Hinata bit on her lip as she paced the room. She tried not to poke her index fingers together but it was a lost cause. She took a breath and let it out slowly. The shopping trip to Helen's and RLM had been embarrassing enough but apparently Sai and Shikamaru had told Naruto about shopping which prompted Naruto to ask (innocently) what Hinata had gotten.

She had said it was a surprise and almost fainted at the thought of Naruto seeing her in the corset and thong. What had she been thinking when she bought all those toys? She hadn't been thinking, no, she had a moment of courage which escaped her once she got home.

Then she hid the stuff in the bottom of the closet where Naruto wouldn't look. Of course he had brought it up and she blabbered out something which made Naruto smile and say he looked forward to it. He said she was cute before heading back out.

Cute.

Everyone called her cute or adorable. They called Ino beautiful or gorgeous. Sakura became known as the exotic one with her pink hair and green eyes. Temari: femme fatal, deadly beautiful like the desert she hailed from. When Tenten put her mind to it she was called sexy or stunning. Even Hanabi got the comments of being pretty, lovely, sexy, and elegant despite being four years younger than Hinata.

Hinata was _cute_. Everyone wanted to hug her because of her soft sweet little voice and her adorable mannerisms. Despite being the well-endowed of her friends she was the cute one. Not sexy, not stunning, not beautiful or pretty or even appealing, nothing but cute or endearing or adorable like she was some kind of bunny rabbit.

Hinata hated it. She heard how the men talked about their women. Her soft personality meant she could be invisible. Niisan even went on about how seductive Tenten could be once he had a few drinks in him. Konoha's Weapons Mistress proved it too when she wore her burgundy dresses with their high collars, no backs or sleeves, and almost hip high slits. A bit of red lipstick, some eyeliner and Tenten became a siren. Neji had to beat men away with his Gentle Fist, if he could get them before Tenten did with her Bo.

And Ino, once she let down all her blond hair, slipped into a micro-mini dress and fluttered those long lashes she had men fainting. Never mind the damage Temari could cause with a well-placed wink or Sakura could with a flip of her hair. Hinata sighed and sat on the bed. She began to nervously pick at the comforter but didn't care.

She wanted to be _more_ than cute or an adorable rabbit. She wanted to be a siren. A temptress. A, a, well, anything but a rabbit. Hinata shook her head and caught a glance of her image in the mirror. She groaned and fell back into the bed.

Her _body_ was built to be all of what she wanted and more but Hinata wanted to get into her nice comfortable pyjamas with their long sleeves, long pants, and bagginess. She wanted to unfasten the black lace corset she had on with its purple embellishments and the matching _see through_ black and purple lace panties.

No, not panties. A _thong_ which mean she had nothing covering her butt except a small triangle of fabric above her cheeks and a half inch thick line of fabric which went between her cheeks. Hinata had shaved much more bikini line than she was used to then trimmed the rest of her hair down until there was hardly nothing.

The outfit was completed with the black heels Ino had insisted Hinata buy one day so many months ago, the ones Hinata had never shown anyone because Ino had called them "sex heels." Strappy, black, with a four inch tall thin stiletto, Hinata wouldn't be able to walk in them if it wasn't for her training in being a shinobi.

Hinata wanted to wipe off the eyeliner and smoky eye shadow she had done like Sakura always showed her but she never actually wore out. She wanted to take off the bright red lipstick she wore which Temari insisted would drive a man wild. She wanted to put up her hair instead of leaving it out, perfectly brushed as Tenten insisted drove most men crazy.

No.

She needed to show her man how she could be something besides cute. She didn't _have_ to really as Naruto seemed perfectly content with her being adorable but it was the principle of the matter. While the other men talked about how provocative their women were, all Naruto could say was he had the cutest.

Hinata sat up then got to her feet. She smoothed out her mused hair then fixed the bedding again. She had gone out and bought red satin sheets with a black and red blanket, turned down to expose the sheets with the red satin pillow cases. She had spent the entire day cleaning the room until it glowed.

Hinata had changed the lampshades to gold so they threw amber light over the entire room. She had put away all the trinkets on the two night-side tables then placed vanilla candles in elegant holders on both before lighting them. All of hers and Naruto's clothes were put away, their main dresser was free from anything odd, and she had even changed out the curtains to heavy red ones.

The hardwood floor glowed under the lights, muted by the black and red area rug she had bought. She even spent time in the tub rubbing vanilla scent into her skin, making sure there were no awkward hairs anywhere and her nails, finger _and_ toes were all filed to perfection then painted deep purple.

Hinata looked at the semi-sheer black excuse for a robe hanging off the back of the door and let out a breath. The robe would reach the bottom of her butt once on and even when tied up would expose most of her breasts. At least the sleeves were over-long. Hinata donned the robe then tied it.

Naruto would be home any minute.

Hinata had toyed with the idea of greeting Naruto at the door but knew she would fall over in her heels if forced to walk from the door to their bedroom. No, best she kept the bedroom door open and lean against the footboard of their bed seductively. She had _no idea_ how to lean sensually though.

Hinata pursed her lips before placing her butt against the top of the headboard and stretching her legs out. She put her hands tight to either side of her hips and thrust up her chest. The mirror on the closet door showed her the effect had started to come out.

Now if she could relax instead of looking so tense, it would be perfect. Hinata inhaled, exhaled, and tried to relax. A heel slipped and she tightened her grip on the footboard before she fell on her barely covered ass. Hinata groaned and decided standing might be easier.

She put her right hip against the footboard and shifted her weight to that hip. Instantly her body took on a tempting curve and Hinata smiled. She pushed her ample chest forward, put her hand right hand on the top of the footboard and ran her left hand through her hair.

Perfect!

"Hinata?"

She almost fell over at the sound of Naruto's voice. Hinata took a deep breath, steeled herself and re-took the pose. She activated Byakugan to see Naruto standing in the front room with a look of confusion on his face.

"Hinata?"

"In the bedroom,"

She almost kicked herself. He wouldn't have heard the whisper sputtering out between her lips. She took another breath, shook her head then thrust her chest forward again before repeating the phrase with much more volume and success.

Hinata started to run her left hand through her hair as Naruto came towards the bedroom. It felt weird to be holding her scalp but she persevered until he was a step away. Then she turned off her Byakugan and ran her hand slowly, _sensually_ through her hair when Naruto stepped into the room.

She watched as his blue eyes went enourmous in his face; his jaw went so slack she could see his tonsils, and his entire body slouched forward. He tripped over his feet but caught his fall on the wall. He kept staring. Hinata flicked her hair in a way she saw Ino do and felt heat coming to her cheeks.

"You, you, you, look,"

If he said cute she would Gentle Fist him into next week.

"Hot! Sexy! Wow! I'm the luckiest man in the universe,"

Hinata grinned then gestured for him to come closer with the index finger of her left hand. He was in front of her a moment later, smiling with all his might and the tent in his pants obvious even without her having to stare. Hinata took a breath before undoing the belt of her robe. The heat spread across her face as Naruto watched her hands as the robe came undone.

He followed her hands as she trailed them up her body, over her breasts and to her shoulders to peel the robe off and let it pool at her feet. Naruto's eyes went straight to her breasts which were held up by the corset, the fullness of them exposed to their full amounts. Naruto's entire face went bright red and a bit of blood dribbled out of his nose. Hinata gasped, raising both hands to her mouth when his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards in a faint.

"Naruto!"

Hinata was on her knees beside him instantly, waving her hands in front of his face to get him to wake up. Part of her jumped for joy at being so sexy he fainted while another part was mortified at the situation. Naruto came to and met her eyes.

"Wow," he said.

She yelped as he lifted her into his arms then tossed her into bed. Hinata gasped when his hands were at her waist and the scrap of fabric that _had_ been her thong fluttered away from the bed. Hinata watched in awe as Naruto whipped off his shirt one handed as he undid his pants with the other hand.

She felt her cheeks heat when he kicked off his pants and boxers to reveal the thick hard organ protruding from soft golden curls. Hinata moaned when Naruto kissed her, hard and before she could think, he was inside and using the fingers of his flesh hand on her clitoris.

Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his broad, defined and beautifully muscled chest. Naruto was trying to get the corset off so Hinata had mercy on him and pushed the fasteners together then popping the corset off all in one shot. Naruto gaped for a moment, stilling in his thrusts before grinning like a child in a candy store and putting his head between her breasts.

Hinata giggled at him before sighing in pleasure and closing her eyes. She ran one hand through his short hair, the other trailing down his side so she could grab his butt in one hand. He began to thrust again, still playing with her clitoris as his other hand wrapped around her back to hold her close. The corset lay under her and his fingers likely tangled in the strings at the back but Hinata didn't care.

He filled her completely, hitting every point of pleasure inside of her when he pushed forward in smooth, rapid movements which made her accentuate each motion with a gasp, whimper, or groan of lust. The headboard slammed against the wall hard enough to jolt the pictures along the wall but Hinata didn't care.

She kept running her hands up and down Naruto's back, nails skimming against his flesh in a way she knew made him pick up the pace. She dug in with her nails as his thrusts became wild and he growled in adore. His lips met hers and she pushed her tongue into his mouth, taking control of the kiss which made him shiver happily against her.

She let out a scream of pleasure when she released, knowing vaguely she dug her nails in deep enough to draw blood but knew he healed exceptionally quick and didn't mind. Naruto howled in release, orange chakra throbbing around his body, so thrilled he had summoned up some of the Fox's chakra.

The pure bliss in making him so lustful for her shattered when she _felt_ his release coat her insides. They had forgotten protection. For a moment Hinata panicked then decided to Hell with it. They were married and lived in a home together. A child would be the next logical step in the relationship.

She giggled when Naruto fell against her, panting hard as the orange chakra faded back to nothing. Sweat coated his entire body, glittering against his tanned skin because of the lamps but Hinata didn't mind as he caught his breath against her. She would take several moments before being able to move after that.

"Wow," Naruto got out.

"Mmm," Hinata hummed.

She grinned when Naruto hovered above her a moment later with the boyish smile she loved so much on his face. Hinata knew she had done everything right when Naruto spoke:

"Again?"

* * *

"Woah, dude, the Hell happened to your back?"

Naruto couldn't help but grin at Kiba's question. He thought of Hinata in that corset with the tiny underwear he'd ripped off, the _heels_ , and coughed before closing his legs a bit. Sure they were all friends but he didn't want to get hard in front of them.

"Hinata likely," Sai said.

"Damn," Kiba said with a low whistle.

"Who knew she had it in her?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Really. That's intense. Man you must have done something right," Choji said.

"Can we _not_ talk about my cousin in this context?" Neji asked.

Naruto snickered at the displeasure in Neji's voice. Naruto shucked his pants once he was sure his body was under control then took over a stool in front of the washing station. He made sure to keep away from Neji who was all ready washing with a sour look on his face.

"We can talk about Tenten if you like," Sai said.

Naruto could feel the heat from Neji's glare two stools down. Sai winced before going to the other stool furthest from Neji. Kiba sat to Neji's immediate right, Shikamaru to Neji's left. It put Choji between Shikamaru and Naruto while Shino sat between Kiba and Sai. Sasuke took Naruto's other side. There was still an empty stool.

"Hey, where's Bushy-brows?" Naruto questioned.

"Mission," Neji muttered.

Naruto nodded and began washing. Hinata had been embarrassed to see the marks from her nails thanks to last night hadn't faded. Naruto didn't have the heart to tell her he made sure they would heal normally because he _liked_ feeling the marks from her on his flesh. He couldn't help feeling all manly because of it. Besides, it would make her faint and he would feel bad.

"So what _did_ you do?" Sai asked.

Naruto laughed when Neji hit Sai in the head with a bottle of shampoo. Sai fell off his stool as Kiba and Shino straightened from ducking. They went back to washing like Neji hadn't used a shampoo bottle as a weapon and Naruto tried not to think of how Tenten had affected Neji so much.

"Trying to be your girl, Neji?" Kiba questioned with a grin.

"Hn," Neji huffed.

He lifted his hair off his back and Naruto gaped. Everyone else stopped whatever they were doing to stare as well. Neji didn't seem to care as he flipped his hair into some kind of gathered high pony tail so the ends didn't even hit his shoulders.

Naruto had thought his back was pretty beat up in a good way but _Neji's_ back was way worse. Thin marks covered his back from shoulder to the top of his butt, definitely not nail marks but Naruto had no idea what the criss-crossing marks were. He did spot marks like the one's Hinata had made along Neji's shoulders, the sides of his back and near his hips.

Naruto went to meet Neji's eyes but spotted the _bite marks_ along Neji's collarbones and the huge hickey on the left side of Neji's neck, low enough to be covered by the shirt Neji wore. There was even slight bruising around Neji's nipples and a bite mark on his navel with other lighter marks from sucking. Hell, there were marks on his hips and knee sized bruises on either side of his chest. Wow Neji's hair covered _a lot_.

"Woah, did you guys spar or have sex last night?" Kiba got out.

Naruto watched as Neji smirked then rinsed by dumping a bucket of water over his head. Even Sai sat in silence as Neji tided his hair before grabbing a towel and heading towards the tub. Naruto spotted some of the long, thin marks along Neji's butt and the backs of the Hyuuga's thighs as Neji walked away.

"Seriously," Kiba said.

"Hn, if you are not sore the next morning then you are doing something wrong," Neji said.

Naruto gaped as Neji settled into the corner of the tub with a smile of victory on his face. Kiba laughing brought Naruto out of his stupor and he spotted Shikamaru shaking his head while Choji grinned broadly. Naruto looked to Sasuke whose eyes had gone wide while a flush raced up his cheeks.

"And suddenly Neji's the champ," Kiba said.

Naruto pouted but grinned. Sure, Tenten could be sexy when she put her mind to it but Naruto doubted Tenten would do what Hinata had done last night.

"Hinata wore a corset," Naruto said.

Silence. Naruto kept grinning when a bit of blood dribbled out of Kiba's nose. Hell, even Shikamaru gaped. Choji had gone red and Sai stared in real awe. Shino's eyebrows raised and his lips had parted.

"Hn, Tenten has knee high leather stiletto boots,"

Naruto felt his neck crack with how quickly he looked to Neji who had a grin on his face. Naruto tried not to picture Tenten in leather boots then gulped when the image turned to Hinata wearing leather boots with nothing else. He covered his groin with a small towel used for washing but no one noticed.

"Damn," Kiba said.

"I assume she has a whip. Why? Because of the marks on your back," Shino said.

More silence. Naruto almost burst out laughing when Neji's eyes went wide and his cheeks went pink as he stared at Shino. Neji's lips had parted a bit as Shino adjusted his sunglasses. Neji huffed then glared at the wall across from him.

"Dude," Kiba said with a laugh.

"Ino used a toy on herself for me once," Sai mentioned.

Naruto stared. A toy? It took him a few moments to realize Sai didn't mean something a child would play with. He felt his cheeks heat when he pictured Hinata playing with herself in front of him. Naruto gulped.

"Shit," Kiba got out.

They all jolted when Shikamaru let his bucket clatter to the floor. Naruto watched the lazy genius stride across the room, towel hanging from one hand before Shikamaru sunk into the water across from Neji. Shikamaru sunk to his chin while Neji raised an eyebrow as the water lapped at Neji's nipples from Shikamaru displacing it.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"What's Temari do?" Kiba asked.

Naruto felt the flush come to his cheeks as Neji snorted. Shikamaru turned his head enough to stare at Kiba for a few moments. Naruto laughed when Shikamaru huffed and repeated his favorite word.

"Aw, c'mon, we were bonding," Kiba said.

"What's Tamaki do?" Shikamaru retorted.

Naruto knew it was a bad question to ask when Kiba grinned enough to show fang. The Inuzuka tattoos shifted with the smile, giving him a wild look.

"She gives a great strip tease, complete with nipple tassels. It's why I got that pole installed in my place a while ago," Kiba said.

Naruto gulped when he pictured Hinata stripping for him with little tassels on her nipples as her breasts bounced to a seductive song. Naruto decided it best for him to stay seated for now. He looked to Sasuke who had become paler than normal. Sasuke's eyes were wide and Naruto could see his tonsils.

"Temari has nipple tassels," Shikamaru said.

"Nice," Kiba got out between laughter.

"Pasties," Neji said.

"What?" Kiba questioned.

Naruto could tell Neji rolled his eyes and probably was the single person in the room who could. He was used to it with Hinata.

"They are these stickers which go over the nipples," Neji explained. "Tenten has a few different pairs."

Naruto could picture Hinata with hearts over her nipples because of the stickers Neji talked about while wearing a little red thong and red heels. He licked his lips and made sure the towel kept his groin covered.

"Woah," Kiba muttered.

"How is it Neji knows more about sex than the rest of us?" Sai asked.

Naruto followed in looking to Sai then staring at Neji who shrugged. Naruto noted the flush on Neji's cheeks and knew it wasn't from the hot water. Neji hadn't been in the water for long enough.

"Tenten is the most curious out of all the women in our group," Neji said.

It took Naruto a few moments to realize the implications of the sentence. When he did, he half wanted to die of mortification and half wanted to ask Neji what else he and Tenten had tried. It didn't help knowing the two _never_ backed down from a challenge so something like shopping in an adult store and trying _everything_ in it would be nothing.

"Woah," Kiba mumbled.

"So, what _have_ you tried?" Sai questioned after a moment.

Naruto watched Neji smirk but the flush still dominated Neji's cheeks. The Hyuuga Prodigy sunk into the water a bit more as he closed his eyes and said nothing. Naruto knew they wouldn't get much else out of Neji today. Once he shut up, he shut up on a topic for _months_. Too bad. Naruto didn't mind Hinata making him faint.

* * *

Naruto lay with the back of his head on Hinata's stomach, the top of it brushing against the bare bottoms of her breasts. His back covered her stomach and her groin while his butt was on her upper thighs. She was rubbing his temples as he made circle patterns on her calves and tickled the backs of her knees. Naruto didn't mind resting his ankles on their footboard after another bout of awesome sex. Hinata had become really into it after the corset fun they had last week.

Hell, they had done it every night since then and Naruto was starting to get tired. He didn't mind really but had no idea where she got the sudden energy from. Naruto yawned and hoped Hinata didn't expect another go tonight. He was too tired even if they did it once.

"You liked the corset?" Hinata questioned.

He had barely heard her but was used to it. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Good. Um, what else would you like?" Hinata asked.

Naruto turned so he could look at her. He had to lean up a bit since her breasts kind of blocked her face from view. She had a blush across her cheeks and her lower lip was caught between her teeth. Naruto kissed the flesh between her breasts, a little under them and she gasped lightly.

"Um, there's these things called pasties, um, in a heart-shape? Heels?" Naruto got out.

He felt like a pervert but Hinata giggled at him. She pushed on his shoulders and he moved. Naruto couldn't help watching her butt wiggling as she walked towards their closet. She bent and he licked his lips. He pouted when she disappeared into the adjoining bathroom.

Naruto waited for a few moments as Hinata did what she needed to do in the bathroom. Naruto heard something moving around in there but didn't get off the bed. He knew Hinata needed more time to prep for something kinky since she was naturally shy but in the past week she had been getting better at it.

He jolted when the door opened and couldn't help gaping. Hinata wore a small purple piece of underwear, black leather stiletto boots and pasties over her nipples in sparkly purple and in the shapes of hearts. She knew him way better than he thought.

He watched as Hinata came to the bed, a sway to her hips while her hair swung behind her back which made him unable to look away. She pushed him onto his back in bed before climbing on top of him. Naruto had no issues about having more sex now. He grinned when she pushed the tiny underwear away from her entrance before sinking onto him.

Naruto gulped and held onto her hips when Hinata rested her hands on his chest then began to move. Naruto watched as Hinata's breasts bounced and her hair fell over her shoulders to tickle his face, neck and chest. She shoved her body into him at a measured pace, building up speed as she went an all Naruto could do was pant along with her.

Her lips had fallen open and her eyes were half-lidded, glowing in the moonlit room but Naruto found Hinata's lavender tinted white eyes amazing to look at. Other people might think the Byakugan was creepy but Naruto loved the shining silver-purple glow in Hinata's eyes.

Naruto licked his lips as Hinata kept moving against him and gulped when she began clenching her hands on his chest, leaving little marks on his skin. He held her hips hard as Hinata moved quicker atop of him, almost like a dance and Naruto kept grinning. The feel of her encasing his most sensitive part felt _amazing_ and Naruto stopped thinking, merely watching as Hinata kept thrusting, getting them to completion with the shifting of her hips.

All Naruto could do was feel: the slickness of the leather against his outer thighs from the boots Hinata wore, the softness of her skin under his hands as he held her hips for something to grip to, the little bits of pain as she dug her nails into the flesh of his chest, and the _wetness_ of her as she moved against him. Her hair tickled against his body and made his flesh tingle. He had to close his eyes on the sight of her riding him because of the pleasure rocking through his body to match with the movements of her hips.

He released with a shout and she let out a little groan of lust before collapsing on top of him. Naruto held her close as they trembled together. The way her breasts pressed against his chest made him grin and he rubbed her back as she panted against him. Naruto kissed the top of her head and she giggled sweetly. Yeah, he had the best wife.

* * *

Shino: makes his only line count. Haha, Kiba and Sai wanting to know all about everyone's sex lives. Reviews welcome and remember to request what you want to see next. I'm open to all ideas.


	6. Interruption

**Interruption**

 **Author's notes:** Side-fic to _Bonds_ , lots of kinky-sex with no plot, "SFW" added to any short with no sex, blah, blah. These are the "in between" moments Neji and Tenten (as well as other couples) share.

 **WARNING:** Mention of mature subject matter including bondage sex, swearing, and general no-plot sex in every sense of the word.

 **Timeline** _:_ Chapter 36 "Capture" of _Bonds_ – what was going on behind the door before Hizashi opened it.

I don't own the Naruto-verse. I'm just borrowing for the Hell of it.

* * *

Tenten jolted awake with a little gasp and stared into the darkness of her room. Nothing _seemed_ amiss: the door was still closed, there wasn't a sound in the house, chakra patterns were all good, and none of her traps had gone off.

No.

There was something wrong. Neji wasn't snuggled against her back like he normally was when she slept on her side. She felt too cold without him even though she snuggled under their nice thick comforter.

Tenten shifted so she lay on her back then looked to her right. Neji's side of the bed felt cool to the touch as if he hadn't been in it for some time. Tenten frowned and got out of bed, shivering at the temperature of the floor under her bare feet.

Neji did have a habit of waking up in the middle of the night and wandering off to read so he could get back to sleep but he hadn't done it in a while. Tenten noticed the light on in the bathroom from under the half-closed door and went towards it. She peered into the room to see Neji sitting on the toilet with his head hanging down, long tangled hair covering the profile of his face.

Tenten was about to leave him to his business but realized something important. The toilet lid was closed and his briefs were still up around his waist. Neji wasn't actually using the toilet but sitting on it so he didn't have to stand and do whatever thinking he was doing.

He had done this sometimes too, thinking in the bathroom while she slept but it he hadn't since before the Elders granted permission for them to get married. For some reason he didn't like to wake her when something on his mind made him lie awake. Hyuuga stubbornness coming through there but Tenten would coax him into giving up his thoughts tonight like she always did.

"Neji?"

She padded into the bathroom as he looked up at the sound of her voice. Neji blinked at her as she shifted so she crouched beside him. He didn't raise an eyebrow or make any other facial expression which left the impassive look on his face. His eyes were half-lidded though, tired and sexy at the same time but Tenten pushed the thought of sex aside.

"What's up dumpling?"

Tenten grinned when Neji's lips quirked in a half smile. Her nicknames for him would bring a smile to his face no matter what the situation. The expression left a moment later but she lifted one hand to smooth out the mess of his hair. Like normal his hair started to look perfect with a few gentle strokes of her hand.

"Hatomi," Neji said.

Tenten let out a breath. He didn't have to say anymore. She shifted to sit beside him and leaned her head on his leg. She didn't blame him in worrying about Hatomi especially because their daughter hadn't gotten a response from Maiya.

Their daughter had broken Metal's heart, one of her best friends, her cousin, her teammate, her first crush, in order to test the waters with Maiya and now the girl wasn't responding. Tenten snuggled into Neji's leg and he rested a hand on her back. They couldn't do much but wait with Hatomi and hope Maiya responded soon.

"We can't do much you know," Tenten said.

"Hn,"

His tired sound. They wouldn't spend all night in their en suite concerned about their daughter. She would make sure of that. Tenten got to her feet and grabbed his hand in hers. He lifted an elegant brow at her in question and a little smile came to his face when she pulled him to get up. He got up on her second pull and she led him into the bedroom.

Neji sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at her with his head tilted to one side. She pushed his shoulders but he stayed stubbornly upright. Tenten huffed but ran her hands through his hair with the full intention of relaxing him enough she could get him to lie down to sleep.

She rolled her eyes when Neji wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She encircled his head with her arms then gasped when one of his hands came forward to lift the front of her tank top so his lips could press against her navel.

"What are you doing?" Tenten questioned.

She hadn't meant for him to get turned on. He hummed against her stomach but a moment later his tongue came into play, running smoothly around her belly button before he nipped at the flesh of her navel. She jolted towards him as a wave of pleasure flitted through her body. The panties she wore would be soaked if he kept this up.

"Trying to stop thinking," Neji said after a moment.

His hot breath tickled against her stomach and she shivered at the touch. She wanted to laugh at him because trust her husband to want to take his mind off problems with sex. She'd done the same though so she wouldn't complain too much. So what if they didn't get a lot of sleep tonight?

They didn't have a mission to go on so it didn't matter. They could take a nap in the afternoon, him lying on her stomach while she ran her hand through his hair as they stretched out on the couch. Tenten grinned at the thought as she ran her fingers from his scalp to the back of his neck where he loved getting massaged.

Neji hummed at her and she giggled when he pulled her down into bed. Her shirt was off a moment later but she didn't mind one bit since she tugged off Neji's loose tank. His briefs and her panties were on the floor within moments and she gasped when he tossed her onto her back in the middle of the bed.

Long hair cocooned their faces when Neji leaned forward to kiss her mouth. Tenten moaned into the kiss. She closed her eyes and ran her hands down his muscular back to his full butt so she could squeeze his cheeks between her hands. It caused him to thrust forwards, his wet hard length rubbing against her thigh as he moved.

Tenten ran a foot over his calf and he deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth and took over the kiss, surprised Neji let her. Normally when he expressed a bit of dominance he carried on with it but not tonight. Tenten smacked his ass and he hummed in pleasure.

She wouldn't mind their toys since it had been a couple of days since they had sex what with all the worrying about Hatomi. But usually when they hadn't had sex in a while Neji liked to be a sort of dominate and the sex stayed in the vanilla spectrum.

"Mistress?"

Yep. He wanted to get kinky. Tenten bit her lip in thought but nodded. She sat up when Neji rolled out of bed but came back with their box. He sat in front of her on the bed, half kneeling with the box presented to her in one hand. Tenten took the box and undid the seals on it to reveal their scroll.

Neji's breathing had gotten shorter but deeper, his eyes were wide, and he licked his lips. Tenten met his eyes and a light flush came to his cheeks. She grinned at him. She draped the scroll across her legs and raised an eyebrow at him. Neji swallowed hard before licking his lips and meeting her eyes.

"My collar, the blue butt plug, and I would like to be inside you while you spank me with the paddle," Neji said.

Tenten inclined her head in agreement before summoning up what he wanted. She placed the scroll on her night side table before taking a condom out from the top drawer. Neji stayed still as she collared him then unwrapped the condom over his dripping length. She motioned for him to turn around and he did, easily getting into position and spreading his cheeks for her. Tenten snapped her leather glove into place before beginning to stretch his hole.

Neji sighed happily and pushed his hips back towards her for more penetration. She let him as she smoothly pushed her single digit in and out of his puckered hole. Once he was gasping and shivering in pleasure, she pulled her index finger out, wet it and her middle finger before pushing both inside him again.

She rested her dry hand on his lower back as he grunted happily, shoving back to be impaled quicker. Tenten didn't chide him for this but instead rubbed his back as he moved his hips back and forth. It didn't take her long to work up to her third finger and get Neji gasping in pleasure under her.

Neji quivered in his position as she removed her fingers from his ass to lube up the plug. Tenten pressed the tip of it against his stretched anus and he let out a little whine. She kissed his lower back before pushing the toy in slowly.

Neji groaned in adore and shoved back into her, begging for more with the motions of his hips. He had turned his head to one side so his right cheek was flush against the bedding and Tenten could see his left cheek and across his nose was pink. His eyes were closed in pleasure and his lips were parted and damp.

Tenten grinned at how sexy he looked as she pushed the plug all the way in. He let out a breath of happiness when it got to the hilt then yelped when she spanked him. The way he trembled after the spank let her know he had enjoyed it. Tenten took off the glove before grabbing his leash in one hand.

"Come on," she said as she gave it a pull.

Neji hummed but sat up, shivering in bliss. Tenten smiled at him before lying in bed properly. She spread her legs for him and Neji smirked once he was able to face her. She took up the paddle in her right hand and gave his leash another tug. Neji moved.

His hands came to rest to either side of her head as he lowered his body over her, piercing her core as he moved. Tenten pressed her knees against his ribs and Neji let out a breath. She wrapped his leash in one wrist then slammed the paddle against his ass. Neji let out a grunt but he smiled at her before beginning to thrust.

Tenten thrust up towards him, clutching the leash hard in one hand while the other brought the paddle across his ass. He knew _exactly_ where to hit inside of her with the perfect angle every time to drive her wild and make her wish she could close her eyes in pleasure. She had to watch him though to make sure she didn't smack him too hard.

Tenten became lost in the movements of his hips, not caring it was past one-thirty in the morning. She was too concentrated on making sure she didn't hurt Neji, too focused on the pleasure she did not hear Hizashi thump to the floor of his bedroom after struggling to get out of the covers. Neither did Neji as he had become too focused on pushing inside his wife and enjoying the paddle coming down on his ass.

Neither felt the extra chakra presence or felt the flare of chakra when Hizashi activated his Byakugan. They did not hear the brief conversation between Hizashi and the ANBU or hear Hizashi opening Hatomi's door to wake her up. They did not sense Hizashi's chakra signature coming closer nor did they hear the sound of him opening the door.

Tenten gaped when the overhead light suddenly snapped on above her head. She froze up entirely, the paddle suspended in mid-smack and saw Neji's eyes go wide. She turned her head the same time he did to see Hizashi standing in the door way of their room.

Tenten had no idea what to say as Hizashi stared at them with his golden eyes huge in his head, hair a mess around his skull, and jaw practically on the floor. His sleep clothing was rumpled and he looked like he had been woken up a few minutes ago. Tenten felt a blush rising over her cheeks and saw Neji's face go pink. She felt him go limp inside her as she went from being soaked to trying to play at being Suna.

"Er, mission, ah, immediately, sorry, Kami damn it,"

What crappy timing. Tenten didn't even get a chance to respond as Hizashi backed out of the room and shut the door with way more force than needed. Tenten wouldn't chide him later. Hell, she would've done the same.

"Hn,"

Tenten looked up when Neji gave his unimpressed and embarrassed sound. Tenten giggled at him before tossing aside the paddle. He was up and out of her a moment later. Tenten began to gather up the toys as Neji bit his lip while pulling out the plug. He shivered once it was out and Tenten put it and the glove in the sink which she filled part way with water. She came back to see Neji pulling on tight briefs. She put their toys she could back into the scroll as Neji continued to dress.

It didn't take them long to get fully dressed, stocked, and their room cleaned as if they hadn't been having kinky sex in the middle of the night. Tenten dialed Yusa's number, hating she would be waking up the civilian woman but Yusa picked up on the first ring.

"I can watch the boys," Yusa said.

"How did?" Tenten tried.

"Metal and Lee have been summoned as well," Yusa said.

It took Tenten a moment to process the fact _both_ Team Guy and Team Lee were being summoned for the mission. Something _huge_ had happened and Tenten didn't like the implications of it. She saw Neji giving her a look but she shook her head at him. She would tell him in a moment.

"Thanks, we'll leave the key under the mat," Tenten said.

"You are most welcome. Be safe,"

Tenten hung up the phone and looked to Neji who stared at her, unblinking in the moonlit room with one eyebrow raised in question. Tenten let out a breath before approaching the door with him on her heels.

"Team Guy and Team Lee," Tenten said.

"Hn,"

His concerned sound. He knew as much as she did this might be the mission which told them their delicate peace was over. She felt it in the tightening of her stomach and the pattering of her heart. Their world was about to change again but Tenten would take it on with determination. She had her husband by her side and her kids to protect. She wasn't about to back down from anything.

* * *

And we all know what happens after this. Short chapter is short. Sorry? Reviews welcome and remember to request what you want to see next. I'm open to all ideas. Also, YES there will be a chapter with Shikamaru X Temari...eventually. I've been wrapped up in original fiction and haven't written any more chapters (minus one which has a HUGE spoiler for _Bonds_ ) for this in a while. Technically this'll be on hiatus for a few weeks, maybe more. But I will come back to it eventually. I've got other ideas I want to explore and when I'm caught up enough on original fiction then I'll come back to fanfiction. :)


	7. Collared

**Collared**

 **Author's notes:** side-fic to _Bonds_ exploring some of the more sexual side to the relationships in the series: less plot, more kinky sex. We've got Temari X Shikamaru this time around with Temari demanding some fun times. As typical, my first time with the couple will be a sex scene. Apparently that's how I roll.

 **WARNING:** Mention of mature subject matter including bondage sex, swearing, and general no-plot sex in every sense of the word.

 **Timeline** _:_ Between "Wedding Day" and "Babies" in _Bonds_.

I don't own the Naruto-verse. I'm just borrowing for the Hell of it.

* * *

Snow came down in light clumps and gathered on the ground outside. It looked pretty enough but Shikamaru hoped it melted before he had to go do any annoying shoveling. If he left snow on the ground too long then Temari would try to shovel which at almost eight months pregnant would not be good for anyone involved.

She might get hurt. He would get hurt from her smacking him around if she had to do the work. He had no idea where she got the energy some days to do housework then smack him around for not helping. He did help. It simply took him longer to consider something dirty. She also happened to be a clean freak which likely didn't help.

They were adding a kid to the mix now which would make everything worse. But Shikamaru didn't mind. It wasn't as troublesome as he let on. Plus, he didn't mind being whacked every now and again. He had a feeling Temari knew but neither would admit it in front of any of their friends or family.

No one needed to know he _liked_ the fact she happened to be overbearing and dominating in pretty much every aspect of their relationship.

Shikamaru let a grin spread over his face. If they were a couple out of the shinobi world then someone might think Temari abused him. She yelled, she hit, and she had a temper as big as Suna. But he liked pressing her buttons because she knew he didn't really mean it, she knew he liked it, and she never really got truly mad at him. The little smiles when she yelled at him gave it away.

"Cry baby,"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and looked up from his position on the bed of pillows he had made in front of their porch. They had a lot of pillows in the house for the sole reason he liked to gather them all in front of their big window which lead to a porch and lie on them. Temari stood near his head with her eyebrows up, a grin on her face, and one hand in a fist on her hip. He couldn't see her other hand since it was behind her back. He could hardly see her face because of their kid. He didn't need to see her face since all she wore was a pair of skimpy underwear.

He didn't even think she wore a bra. She tended to trick him with nude colored bras which matched her skin tone too well. He was more distracted by the fact she had let her hair down from its duel tails and her turquoise eyes glowed.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru said.

"I'm horny," Temari told him.

Shikamaru blinked and saw her wink. She moved the hand behind her back and Shikamaru heard a familiar sound. He kept the smile off his face since it would ruin the mood she wanted and forced his lips into a frown. He rolled his eyes but they both knew he didn't mean it.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're my husband, what do you think?" Temari returned.

She had put some venom in her voice but she still smiled and her eyebrows hadn't come down in anger. Shikamaru wanted to laugh but kept it back. Her eyes flitted down and Shikamaru knew he had gotten hard all ready. He couldn't hide it even though he wore loose jogging pants and a loose sweater. The teasing usually started the amazing sex.

"You have two hands," Shikamaru said.

"And you have a cock," Temari told him.

She looked down to it again. He bit his tongue to keep from getting up and kissing her. She didn't want that. She wanted to drag him to the bedroom while he fake struggled against her. Then they would break away from the scene. He would toss her to bed and ravish her while she pressed her knees into his ribs hard enough to leave bruises and run her nails down his back. She might even pull his hair a bit. He loved it.

"And I'm comfortable," Shikamaru said.

This concluded their fake verbal sparring match. Temari's eyes went wide and her smile became huge as she revealed his collar in her hidden hand.

"Too damned bad," Temari said.

Her voice sounded too happy for what was supposed to be rage. He didn't mind. He lifted his hands to pretend grabbing at her wrists but she all ready had the collar looped around his neck and tightened it. He did grab one wrist in his hand but she yanked on the chain of his collar. He had to hold back a grin as she began dragging him towards the bedroom.

She used to do all the pulling but he helped with his feet by pushing his heels off the ground as they traded fake insults back and forth in loud voices. He pretended to try and tug the chain out of her hands and she kept pulling him back but neither meant it.

Half the pillows had followed them but Shikamaru would go about collecting them later and re-piling them. They would both lie down on the pillows to watch the outside world from their big window. Right now they were moving down the hallway with Temari pulling Shikamaru who lay on his back, pushing his body with his legs towards the bedroom.

Once his head passed over the threshold of the bedroom he got to his feet and lifted her in his arms. Her feet came off the floor and she giggled joyfully as he physically carried her the rest of the way to the bed and threw her on it. She ripped his shirt in half and Shikamaru noticed she did in fact wear a nude bra.

He had it off a moment later and she forced his pants down. Her panties landed somewhere on the floor and he pressed inside of her. He grinned when she tossed back her head and moaned. Shikamaru shifted until he kind of knelt. He couldn't lie against her front anymore because of their kid so he had to use a different angle to penetrate her properly and give them both pleasure. It made his hips tired but he didn't mind.

She had wound the chain of his collar around one hand and pulled it taunt enough he could feel the leather pressing around his neck. It made it a little harder to breathe but he loved it. He grabbed her hips in his hands and began thrusting into her.

Her free hand went to his hair and he felt her tug out the hair elastic roughly. Pain tingled over his scalp but it made him shiver in adore. Shikamaru licked his lips as Temari threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged softly. He heard the little growl escape his throat and his thrusts sped up.

Her heels pressed against his lower back but he would grin at tomorrow's bruises. Her breasts bounced with every thrust and Shikamaru spotted some milk coming out of one. He pressed his hands into her hips and she moaned loudly in the room. He kept shoving into her as she tugged on his hair intermittently and digging her heels into his back.

Shikamaru had to close his eyes so he didn't get sweat into them as he kept moving. His hips started to hurt but he grinned when Temari let out a shriek and began trembling out her release. Shikamaru grunted with his climax and fell forward. His arms couldn't support him anymore but neither minded when he half-sprawled against her.

It took them a few minutes to catch their breath. Shikamaru met Temari's eyes and she started chuckling. He smirked before pressing his lips over hers. Instantly her tongue delved into his mouth and he felt his cock twitch. She obviously felt the twitch and tugged on his collar. Her other hand grabbed at his upper thigh but she couldn't get the grip she wanted.

She liked his upper thighs for some reason. Something about them being more muscular than she had thought and the fact he had a bit of a flat ass. He figured his upper thigh muscles came from all the crouching he did when he thought. He didn't train like say, well, anyone.

He moved his hands from her hips and one went to her swollen breast while the other went to tangle in her hair. Despite how spiky her hair liked to be it was soft and rarely had tangles. Shikamaru loved running his hands through it and consequently she loved scalp massages. She tilted her head towards his hand and began pushing her hips into his.

They both felt their baby kick and paused. Shikamaru opened his eyes to stare into hers and they pulled back from the kiss. Her eyebrows raised and he hummed. They waited a moment. Their kid rolled over and Shikamaru could picture him yawning before settling. No other movement came for a long moment so Shikamaru gave an experimental shift of his hips. Nothing.

"What a lazy baby," Temari said.

"He's definitely a Nara," Shikamaru mentioned.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. Shikamaru kept smiling. It figured his kid would turn out exactly like him, well, in the womb anyway. People always joked Nara's tended to make clones.

"Which means the house will be a disaster when I try to get him to clean," Temari said.

"Sorry," Shikamaru said.

She kissed his cheeks then his mouth. Shikamaru grinned into the kiss but she pulled back before they got to open mouthed. He tried not to pout but knew it came through because she winked.

"It just means I get to boss around someone besides you,"

"Thank Kami,"

"Jerk,"

"Troublesome,"

"Ha,"

He stopped her laughing with a harder shove of his hips. She kissed him hard and Shikamaru began to set up a strong but slow pace. She let out a low moan and kissed him deeper. They explored each other's mouths with lazy rolls of their tongues and languid shifts of their lips as their hips met thrust for leisurely thrust.

Shikamaru had no complaints about the slow strong and satisfying pace. Temari pulled on his hair and squeezed his upper thigh. He moved the leg she had grabbed up a bit so she could get a better grip and she hummed in thanks. The pace began to speed up as they could not hold out for so long moving so languidly.

Shikamaru pressed as hard as he could against her and she clutched him with powerful hands. They released again, near the same time and Shikamaru let out a long breath over the shell of her ear. She nuzzled against him and held him close. Their kid gave a single kick and Shikamaru snorted.

"He complains now," Temari said.

"Like a Nara," Shikamaru said.

Temari shook her head but had a smile on her face. Shikamaru shifted so he lied against her side rather than on her. She stayed on her back and kept the chain for his collar in one hand as the other rubbed circles on his upper thigh. Shikamaru closed his eyes and dozed as they lied in bed.

She moved and he sighed but didn't complain. They strode nude through their home and Shikamaru bent to grab the pillows. Temari still held onto his collar and waited until he had put all the pillows back in place in front of the window. Once he finished, she sat down slowly then lied back.

Shikamaru made sure she had enough pillows before stretching out beside her and looking towards the window. They had a wooden fence around their backyard so the neighbours couldn't see them but their angle allowed them to see the gray-blue sky with its enormous fluffy clouds and the snow coming down.

They lie on the cool pillows, tangled in each other's warmth, and Temari still holding the chain of his collar. He ran his fingers through her hair with one hand while the other rested on her belly. Her other hand had grabbed his upper thigh again and Shikamaru felt content.

"You'll have to shovel the walkway later," Temari said.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome,"

Temari snickered before kissing him on the cheek. He grinned and nuzzled into her warmth. She squeezed his thigh.

"Hey, when the kid is older, he can do it," Temari said.

"Huh. We should have more kids," Shikamaru said.

Temari raised an eyebrow. Shikamaru grinned.

"Then they can do more chores so I don't,"

He laughed when Temari rolled her eyes. She did have a smile on her face.

"Only your laziness would want you to have more kids so less chores when they're older. Lazy bastard,"

"Troublesome woman,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Shikamaru couldn't ask for a better life.

* * *

"Dude, the Hell happened to your neck?"

Shikamaru didn't raise his hand to rub his neck like Kiba probably wanted him to. Rubbing it would mean acknowledging the faint collar marks from the amazing sex yesterday. Of course they hadn't faded before Shikamaru went to meet with the guys for some discussion about when the next generation would be popping into existence.

Hinata would pop any day now and Naruto always left a clone at her side if he had to go out somewhere. This meeting would be important. They had to discuss certain protective measures when it came to Neji's kids. As such, the Hyuuga genius was not in attendance. He wouldn't take the help they offered so they would have to do it from the shadows.

"My neck isn't the topic of discussion," Shikamaru reminded Kiba.

"Yeah but damn," Kiba said.

Shikamaru huffed. He ignored the stares he got from Choji and Naruto. Shino said nothing. At least Sai wasn't here to make some sexual remark. He had gone on a mission with some chunin Shikamaru didn't remember the details of.

Shikamaru hated they hadn't brought Lee into the talk. Lee couldn't keep a damned secret from Neji or Tenten for anything. Shikamaru didn't mind Sasuke had up and left. He still didn't like the jerk.

"Anyway, Neji and Tenten's kids," Shikamaru said.

"Twins," Naruto said with a frown.

"Right. And you're not Hokage yet so can't stop the Hyuuga from requesting the two from being branded," Shikamaru said.

"If they have Byakugan," Choji mentioned. "I mean, no offense to either but Tenten isn't a Hyuuga so there is a chance the twins might not even manifest it."

"Yeah, kind of like how my son might not," Naruto said.

"But we do have to worry. Why? Because despite Neji being considered a Branch House his Byakugan is one of the strongest in the clan. The chances of his children having Byakugan are significantly higher," Shino said.

Shikamaru nodded. Hinata and Naruto's son had a fifty-fifty chance. Byakugan, Uzumaki stamina, the Fox, there would be too much different techniques the kid could inherit. With Neji and Tenten, there was one dominate trait: Neji's eyes. The twins had a seventy-five percent chance and higher to get Neji's kekkei genkai.

"Okay, but even still, we won't know for sure until they're older. Like, over a year, right?" Kiba questioned.

"Neji apparently activated his when he was around three and that's assuming his dad _didn't_ hide an earlier activation. Hinata and Hanabi took until the standard five or six," Naruto said.

Shikamaru wouldn't have put it past Hyuuga Hizashi to hide an earlier activation of the Byakugan. For all they knew, Neji had activated it at a year or less. Unlike Sharingan, it had to be taught and chakra had to be manipulated in some sense before it could activate. It didn't spontaneously pop up when the user was angry or emotional.

But Neji had learned most everything from observing. So, seeing his father activating it enough times might have enabled him to activate it on his own, without the hand seals, and without really meaning to. The same could happen for his kids and having it happen in front of any other Hyuuga would be _bad_.

"It's not like we can prevent activation," Choji said.

"No, but we can make sure Hiashi and Hanabi aren't around at the time unless it's really important," Naruto said.

It would be up to Naruto to do the hard work with that. Hinata would never say a word if Neji's kids activated the Byakugan in front of her. Hiashi and Hanabi wouldn't have a choice but to say something to the Elders as they were the clan heads. Shikamaru sighed.

Neji had always been a good friend, probably as good as Choji since Neji could keep up with Shikamaru's brain and could give him a challenge in shoji. They could talk about a lot too and sit in silence without needing to fill the space but damn it, Neji would make life difficult.

Damn him and Tenten with their _one night_ of not wearing a condom. Of course the twin genes from their parents would make everything an even bigger drag. Maybe having two at once would stop them from having anymore. Shikamaru mentally snorted.

Being trained by Might Guy meant the two would be up for any kind of challenge and would likely have entire _teams_ of kids because hey, two wouldn't be enough. It meant more work for everyone to protect said kids from being marked as Branch House.

"So what do we do if the clan finds out or wants to test them?" Kiba asked.

"Don't know," Shikamaru said. "They'll demand branding because Neji's Branch House. They might even want it the moment either of the kids activates it because best to keep it repressed before they can train with it too long. It's why the Hyuuga brand so early."

He hated knowing the tidbit of information. Hinata had told them after Tenten's pregnancy, house, and marriage announcement. The brand sealed the Byakugan in death but it also prevented the one branded from using its full potential. If Neji had never been branded he would be able to learn all of the Hyuuga techniques and be the strongest member of the clan it had seen in generations. The fact he could see farther than most proved it.

"Can't Kakashi-sama abolish it _now_ before the kids are born?" Kiba questioned with a scowl.

"No. Why? Because it would cause a revolt in the clan. The Main House would never approve but the Branch House would which would cause a war between the two houses the Main House would win. The fighting might spill into the rest of Konoha and the Hyuuga are the largest clan, most influential clan. It is why no Hokage has been able to stop the branding," Shino said.

"Besides, the Hokage normally _want_ the Caged Bird Seal because it keeps the clan under control so the whole Uchiha thing won't happen again," Shikamaru said. "It's so troublesome."

His friends snickered. Shikamaru huffed. They couldn't plan much until the twins were born. If they opened their eyes within a day or two then the Byakugan would be fairly weak. Any longer and all of them would be in trouble. It would be best if they opened their eyes a few hours after birth to reveal Tenten's hazel eyes. Neji might be disappointed but it wouldn't cause any major problems.

Damn his super-sperm.

"And what do we do if they manage to activate it?" Choji asked.

"Comb the archives to see what in the Hell we can do to stop a branding," Shikamaru said.

The job would fall to him and Temari. Their son would probably sleep on mounds of paper for a while but Shikamaru knew his kid wouldn't mind so much. A Nara could sleep anywhere if it was safe enough.

"We will have to talk later. Why? Because Neji is coming," Shino said.

Shikamaru snorted. Shino had planted a bug on the Hyuuga to make sure they wouldn't get caught talking about preventative measures. Shikamaru had a feeling Shino had bugs on all of them. Literally. He didn't mind.

"Hello," Neji said.

He joined the group easily when he wouldn't have years before. Naruto gave him a sunny grin and clapped him on the back while Kiba beamed and Choji smiled. Shino gave his traditional nod and Shikamaru half waved.

"How's the oven?" Kiba questioned.

Neji chuckled. Kiba liked calling all the women ovens. He also liked mentioning the fact he wouldn't have buns cooking and would be completely fine with it. Shikamaru couldn't help being jealous of Kiba's much less troublesome life.

"Tenten is fine," Neji said.

"Still blowing up over every little thing one day then being weepy about blowing up then making fun of the same thing a few days later?" Kiba asked with a grin.

Neji huffed but nodded.

"That is the new definition of fine," Neji said.

Shikamaru laughed with his friends. Temari had weird cravings for food in the middle of the night and wanted sex the same amount, if not a little more, but she didn't explode over him forgetting to do something like dusting under the couch. As if anyone could see the dust under the couch.

"So you're on a milk run?" Choji asked.

Tenten also went through a gallon of milk or more a day and had been for two weeks. Temari had become all but lactose intolerant. Milk didn't hurt her exactly but she would get major gas which she couldn't help.

"Hn, no. She kicked me out so she could nap," Neji said.

"Because _you're_ the loud one," Kiba joked.

Shikamaru coughed to hide a laugh as Neji shrugged. Neji never made a sound while moving, hardly spoke (especially when his pregnant wife wanted to sleep), and did silent activities like read or meditate.

"Did you turn a page too loud?" Naruto questioned.

It had happened. Apparently Tenten had gotten super hearing when she got pregnant. Shikamaru couldn't help being happy Temari liked noise and initiated most of it. Neji shook his head.

"I was meditating on the floor while she napped on the couch then she woke up and told me my chakra kept waking her up," Neji said.

"Wow," Naruto said.

"Your sheer presence annoyed her," Kiba said.

"You get the medal," Shikamaru said.

Neji snorted but nodded. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow when Neji blinked and his white eyes focused on Shikamaru for a long moment. One of Neji's eyebrows rose slightly and a little smirk came to his lips.

"What happened to your neck?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru mentally cursed the Hyuuga when everyone looked to him again. Kiba had a fanged grin on his face while Naruto's eyes had gone wide. Choji had paused in eating and Shino looked like Shino.

"Nothing," Shikamaru said.

"Hn, so Temari did not try to strangle you?" Neji questioned.

His eyebrow had rose higher and the way he said strangle made Shikamaru think Neji knew something about collars. Shikamaru wouldn't put it past Neji and Tenten. Neji usually looked beat up after sex with his wife and Shino had pointed out whip marks. If Neji didn't mind being whipped, bruised, and bit then he probably wouldn't mind a collar.

"Nope," Shikamaru said.

"Hn," Neji's unconvinced sound.

Kiba kept snickering. Naruto and Choji looked between him and Neji with wide eyes while Shino kept staring. One of these days, Shikamaru might ask about what Neji and Tenten were into as it seemed they liked to explore odd concepts more than other couples.

Nah. It would be an odd conversation then Temari want might to talk about it more and it might turn out being a drag. The collar would be enough. They didn't need other toys like Temari had described.

"But seriously dude—" Kiba started.

He was stopped when a second Naruto ran up to them screaming about Hinata going into labour. This put a stop to any further discussion about anything as Naruto took off and they all went to their various wives to tell them the news. Shikamaru knew he would be heading to the hospital at some point and glanced skywards.

January 14th, 3:34 in the afternoon. The first of Konoha's next generation of soon-to-be impressive shinobi were coming into the world, starting strong with the Uzumaki-Hyuuga. Asuma would be smiling today and Shikamaru lightly touched the beat up silver lighter in his flank vest. It would be a good day.

* * *

Yes, Shikamaru and Temari use arguments as foreplay. Gives their relationship an entirely new meaning, ne? *winks*


	8. Grays

**Grays**

 **Author's notes:** Side-fic to _Bonds_ , lots of kinky-sex with no plot, "SFW" added to any short with no sex, blah, blah. These are the "in between" moments Neji and Tenten (as well as other couples) share. Gotta say: I've been waiting forever to post this one since _Bonds_ hadn't ended yet. *grins*

 **WARNING:** Mention of mature subject matter including bondage sex, swearing, and general no-plot sex in every sense of the word.

 **Timeline** _:_ Sometime after _Battle_ and before _After._ Neji X Tenten. Because sex doesn't stop after 40. *winks*

I don't own the Naruto-verse. I'm just borrowing for the Hell of it.

* * *

Impossible. He had to be seeing incorrectly. The fact he might be seeing incorrectly troubled him enough but Neji had to be wrong in this. He leaned in closer to the mirror in the en suite and shifted the hair at his right temple.

He had celebrated his fortieth birthday last month but even so there had been no warning of this. Neji scowled. Three hairs on the right side of his head, right at the temple had lost their color. He had started going gray.

He had never considered himself narcissistic, not like Ino anyway, but he did take pride in his appearance. He knew people harboured jealousy towards him because of his still long, thick, straight, dark hair and people looked at him in awe when he had to reveal his age. The wrinkles on his face were noticeable yes, but not horribly deep.

His body still maintained its lithe form and the definition in its muscles mainly in part to the fact he and Tenten trained three hours a day even without a mission to be had. He had abdominals most civilian men his age would kill for. Hell, he had hair anyone would kill for except now there were three gray strands at his right temple growing from his scalp to about three inches down the length of his hair.

He knew about the adage of plucking a gray hair meant more so did not move to pluck the offending strands from his head. He did frown at the horrible strands and kept staring at them as if they would go away. He would not be the first in his group of friends to have gray hair and he certainly wouldn't be the last to get it.

Ino dyed the gray out of her blond locks and everyone could tell because the shades did not match exactly. Sakura wore the gray streak at her left temple with pride while one had to look close to see the gray hair in Naruto's short golden locks. Sasuke's hair had gray streaks through-out in random places and Kiba had a shock of it at the back of his head.

Lee's hair had begun to thin but it still had the inky blackness. If not for the bowl cut, Neji was sure Lee would have a receding hairline like Shikamaru. Choji had a bald spot starting in the back of his head but he could shift his longer hair around to cover it. Hell, Guy-sensei had become more gray than black but he had thirty years on Neji.

"Sugar pie, you okay in there?"

Neji looked to the closed bathroom door and huffed. He had gotten up while Tenten slept on and taken a shower while she slept. She tended to keep sleeping until he came out of the bedroom and dressed in loose pants and a loose shirt. He could even get to making breakfast before she woke up on most days.

With all four kids out of the house there was no need to be up early. None of the children were married yet but they would be soon. Hatomi's wedding to Maiya would be in a year and Hizashi planned to ask Sarada to marry him soon. There were hardly any missions to go on and Neji considered him and Tenten retired. It would be exceptionally rare for them to be needed on a mission.

"Fine," Neji said.

He frowned when the doorknob turned and Tenten entered. She must have heard something in his voice and he wanted to curse how well she knew him. He dropped his hand from his temple but her eyes had caught the movement and she walked right up to him. Her hand moved his hair back from his temple and she blinked.

"Gray hairs," Tenten said.

Her eyes had gone a little wide and her eyebrows had arched. She had a few strands of gray in her locks, three or four spread through the entire mass which made them difficult to see. His had ganged up. He disliked it.

"Aww, muffin," Tenten said.

The corners of her lips were twitching like she wanted to laugh and Neji huffed. He had told Orochimaru years ago he would wear the gray hair with pride but now the gray hair had come and he was not so certain about it.

"It's okay cupcake, it happens to everyone our age," Tenten said.

She still looked amused. Neji felt the pout come onto his face but didn't care. Tenten laughed and kissed his lips softly. Neji pulled her close and held her tight. She began running her hand through his hair and he shivered against her.

"I have gray hairs too you know," Tenten said.

"Hn, but yours are concealed," Neji said.

"So are yours. Heck, unless you push your hair back from your temples you can't even see them. Besides, Ino has a lot more gray hairs than you, so does Sakura and Sasuke. Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji are losing their hair instead of getting grays," Tenten said.

"Hn,"

She kissed his cheek this time and Neji let out a breath. He would rather a few gray hairs than to start losing his hair. He knew it would begin to thin out eventually. Hiashi-sama, close to eighty now, had lost half his hair. The rest had gone gray. Neji sometimes wished he had died young so he would not start to show the signs of age.

"I mean, you could always ask Orochimaru the secret of immortality," Tenten offered.

"Hn,"

She giggled. As if he would stoop to doing whatever monstrous experiment Orochimaru had done to stay young. No. He would let the age come. It did not mean he would have to enjoy it or want it.

"Aww, you're still sexy, dumpling," Tenten said.

Neji snorted at her choice of nickname. She had gotten onto a roll today. Four in less than half an hour and she would come up with more as the day went on. Neji had no qualms about this and shifted to their lips could meet.

Tenten leaned into him and he lifted her up and onto the vanity counter of their bathroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Neji felt his cock twitch. He felt her fingers brushing along his hips and the towel he had wrapped around his hips fell to the bathroom floor. They had to stop kissing to relieve Tenten of her sleep shirt but Neji had no issue with it.

Feeling her bare breasts against his chest made heat race through his veins and he wrapped one arm around her bare waist. The other went up her side before sliding between their bodies to cup her breast in his hand. She gasped and Neji grinned at her enthusiastic thrust forward. She lifted her hips up and he tugged her panties down and off. He felt her tremble when her bare bottom hit the cool counter of their vanity but Neji knew she wouldn't mind.

Her nails raked down his back and Neji hummed against her mouth. She broke the kiss to plant kisses against his jaw line. Neji tilted his head to a side to give her better access to his throat when she began kissing it. She sucked on the skin of his throat, low so the collar of his shirt would hide the mark and he let out a low moan when she nibbled.

Neji began massaging the breast in his hand and felt for the top drawer of their vanity. He got it open and found the pack of condoms they stashed in the drawer. Tenten still maintained a monthly cycle which had become unpredictable but they could potentially have children if they forgot protection. Neji did not want his youngest children to grow up as the playmates of any potential grandchildren. It would be too strange.

He got a condom out and grinned as Tenten pushed against him vigorously. They parted to get the condom on and Neji stared at his cock. Tenten stared at it as well and Neji felt the heat crawling across his cheeks. He was barely hard.

"Huh," Tenten said.

"Hn,"

He wanted to keep backing up then go hide under their covers but Tenten had crossed her ankles behind his back and dug her fingers into his shoulders to stop him from moving. She knew him too well. Neji tossed the useless condom back into the drawer and moved his hands until they rested on Tenten's middle back.

Her nipples were stiff and he could smell her arousal. Her cheeks had gone flush and she panted softly, completely ready, willing, and damned gorgeous but he could not get it up. Curse his gray hair and age. Retirement was supposed to be about what they wanted to do with lots of sex included.

"It's okay," Tenten said.

"Hn,"

He did not think so. He could eat her out to get her off but they would both want for more. He may as well go out to pasture if he could not get it up for his wife. He felt her lips press against his cheek and met her eyes. She had a smile on her face despite his lack of abilities and he wondered why.

"Neji, it happens," Tenten said.

"Not to me," Neji said.

She rolled her eyes. The smile stayed on her face.

"Sweet pea, you're not invincible and like any guy over forty, there are going to be issues sometimes," Tenten said.

Neji didn't want there to be issues sometimes. He had become known for having perfect control of his emotions and of his body. Flawless control had to be employed for the Hyuuga Gentle Fist and Neji always, _always_ had control of his body. It seemed like his control had finally snapped in a way he hadn't expected.

"Hell, Sakura told me even Sasuke has problems getting it up and Hinata and Naruto haven't had sex in six months," Tenten said.

Neji raised an eyebrow. He had not been the first among his male friends to experience problems with rising to attention. Tenten kissed the tip of his nose.

"Ino's been complaining for years she's dryer down there and she hates having to resort to lube and Temari hasn't even been horny for at least a year. Shikamaru sleeps more and she's totally okay with cuddling. It happens," Tenten went on.

He could have done without the knowledge of Ino needing lube for her issues. Knowing Shikamaru and Temari cuddled more often helped but Neji _enjoyed_ sex and their scenes. Shi had finally moved out last year and Neji did not want to have a single year to do whatever they wanted in their house whenever they wanted before age caught up with their bedroom activities.

Of course they had five or so years of doing what they wanted when they wanted how they wanted before Hatomi and Hizashi had been born but that was twenty years ago now. Neji enjoyed parading around in the house bound and gagged at Tenten's mercy.

"It happens," Tenten said.

"Hn,"

Tenten rolled her eyes and swatted his shoulder.

"Oh don't give me the "not to _me_ " argument. We're all growing old and we've gotta get used to certain changes," Tenten said.

Neji sighed. He could not defeat age unless he went to Orochimaru and Neji would never go to the snake. Cuddling had never been horrible and he could still get Tenten to dress him up. Perhaps it would take him longer to get hard and there could be more play involved. He would think of this as a new challenge. They could overcome it and learn to work with it.

* * *

Tenten sighed happily as she sunk into the warm water. Ino said nothing from across from her while Sakura let out a happy sound. Hinata still held down her breasts while Temari let hers float to the top. Yusa and Karui didn't mind theirs floating either but Hinata had always hated her huge breasts. Tenten didn't understand but had Hatomi to help her with understanding.

"Remember when we used to compare hickies?" Ino asked. "I miss that. Sai can hardly get it up and we're damned if we have nothing to lube me up with."

Tenten kept her snort down and closed her eyes before sinking until the warm water hit her chin. Sai did have a few more years on Ino, how many none of them were sure, but he happened to be the oldest among the husbands by a significant amount. And Neji had been disappointed to find gray in his hair the other day. He hadn't pouted for too long about not getting up and they were pleasantly surprised to see his erection after she had been playing with him for ten minutes.

"Eh, cuddling is nice too," Temari said.

"Yeah but I _like_ being pounded into the bed until the headboard starts banging against the wall. With Inojin out of the house we can have all the sex we want but nope. Things gotta start going weird," Ino said.

Tenten opened one eye to Hinata go beat red. Sakura rolled her eyes while Karui chuckled and Temari snorted while Yusa smiled. Tenten opened her other eye but kept them both at half mast.

"Eh, sex is over-rated," Sakura said.

"Well, urg. Sai was around all the time, no offense," Ino said.

Sakura shrugged and waved a hand through the air and Tenten couldn't help agreeing with Ino. Sakura would have gotten used to less sex with Sasuke since for twelve years he hadn't even been around to try for a second kid. He'd gotten better and hadn't left Konoha for five years in a row now but still.

"Hey, I'm happy he's around," Sakura said.

"I would be too," Temari said.

Tenten kept her snort down. Ino huffed and crossed her arms under her bust. Tenten raised her eyebrows as Ino scowled and lifted her breasts up.

"And I'm sagging. I mean, I don't have so much and I'm sagging. What the hell?" Ino questioned.

"Age," Temari said.

"Hinata's not sagging," Ino remarked.

"Hyuuga don't count. We all know they're stupidly pretty even in age," Temari said.

Hinata went pink again and Tenten nodded. She could testify to Neji being gorgeous even at forty. Hell, he hadn't changed much physically since hitting thirty. Nothing sagged funny, he didn't have many wrinkles, and he had all his hair even with the three strands of gray beginning to come in.

"Urg, usually bigger means the more they sag, no offense Hinata," Ino said.

"None taken," Hinata said.

"It's all about the pectoral muscles," Sakura said. "Develop them even now and you won't sag so much."

Tenten nodded in agreement. She hadn't started sagging yet because she worked out with Neji for a few hours a day. She still had a great body for a woman of forty where other women had begun to sag or get bigger.

"Old age sucks. Less sex, gray hairs, and sagging boobs," Ino said.

"Hn,"

Tenten grinned when Hatomi strode into the soaking room and wondered how much her daughter had heard. Hatomi's knee length hair had been pulled into a twisted tail at the top of her head so the tips barely skimmed the nape of her neck. She had a towel in one hand and had left all her smooth, pale, perfect skin exposed.

Hatomi's double d breasts were perky above her trim waist and broad hips. Her legs were all delicately tones muscle, long compared to her body, and complete with graceful looking little feet. Even Hatomi's arms were long and finely toned finished with delicate long fingered hands. Hatomi sunk into the water gracefully beside Hinata but unlike Hinata, let her breasts float freely to skim the top of the water.

"So not fair," Ino said.

Hatomi raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Her golden eyes were bright in amusement but Tenten didn't chide her daughter. Besides, Hatomi would be married soon. It would be weird to punish a married woman.

"How are the wedding plans coming along, Hatomi?" Sakura questioned.

"Well," Hatomi said. "Speaking of, Ino-sama we settled on colors for the flowers."

Ino beamed and nodded. The flowers had been a sticking point for months. Hatomi had wanted pink and white while Maiya had wanted red and yellow. The two weren't even sure how to work it out with two dresses. Few women married other women but Hatomi didn't mind breaking ground with her wedding.

"Well?" Ino asked.

"All four," Hatomi replied.

Tenten burst out laughing at Ino's deadpanned look. Hinata and Yusa had the decency to cover their laughs with a hand but Temari and Sakura didn't bother. Ino began rubbing the middle of her forehead.

"You can't just, urg. Fine. I'll make it work. What about your main bouquets?" Ino questioned.

"Hn, pink and white for me, red and yellow for Maiya," Hatomi said.

Tenten saw Ino's right eyebrow twitch. Hatomi raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Fine. I'll make _that_ work too. Yesh. Lemme guess, you're going with all four for the wedding colors?" Ino asked.

"Yes. Though Maiya wants to add blue," Hatomi said.

Ino let out an unholy sound and sunk deep into the tub. Tenten kept snickering as Ino blew bubbles in the water before coming back up as everyone laughed around her. Hatomi shrugged and half closed her eyes.

"You can't have five wedding colors," Ino said.

"Hn, people said two women could not get married," Hatomi pointed out.

"Well people are stupid. Even so, five wedding colors are too much. Your bridesmaids will look like rainbows," Ino said.

"Hn,"

Tenten recognized the sound. Ino stared at Hatomi for several moments. Tenten did spot Sakura trying not to laugh and Hinata shaking her head. It hit Ino Hatomi's last 'hn' had been one of deep thought.

"No, no, no! You are _not_ having a rainbow themed wedding," Ino protested.

"Why not? The pride flag is a rainbow," Sakura added.

"Hn," Hatomi said.

Tenten laughed at her daughter's stubborn sound. Now Hatomi would try to make a wedding coated in rainbows to prove Ino wrong. Ino had no idea what she had gotten herself into when she had volunteered to help with the wedding. Ino's logic had been Inojin's eventual wife would want to take care of most of the planning and to mothers fighting over plans wouldn't go over well.

Tenten didn't care and Maiya's mother had died before Hatomi had even met her. Maiya simply wanted some color choices but the actual planning would be between Hatomi and Ino. Tenten knew her daughter could out-stubborn everyone, except maybe her father.

"Urg, good thing we've still got a year," Ino said.

"Hn,"

Annoyance sound. Tenten snorted as Sakura and Hinata giggled. Even Yusa had caught this one since she had been around Hatomi (and Neji) the next longest out of everyone. Sakura and Tenten had simply compared their husband's 'hn' sounds and found them to be scarily similar. They had decided not to tell their husbands.

"Anyway," Ino said.

"Back to sex?" Temari questioned.

She had a sly grin on her face and Tenten balked. She didn't want to talk about sex with Neji with Hatomi in the room. Hatomi lifted a brow and a light scowl came to her face. Temari snickered and Hatomi made her sound of annoyance again. Tenten recognized the glint in her daughter's eyes a moment later.

"Well, I could go into detail about being under forty and with a woman," Hatomi said.

Tenten rubbed her forehead as her friends gaped. Yusa had burst out laughing and Tenten knew Hinata had probably come close to fainting. The hilarious part would be Tenten could top whatever Hatomi had with stories about bondage. Even funnier happened to be only Sakura and Hatomi knew about Tenten and Neji's kinks.

"Yeah, let's not,"

Sarada walked into the room with her layered hair pulled into a high tail. She had the same frame as her mother: small breasts, a slender waist, and slim hips which gave her a slight curve. Sarada had amazing legs though and a gorgeous face. She got in beside her mother and left her towel behind her.

"Hn?" Hatomi challenged.

"I mean, unless you _want_ me talking about what Hizashi and I got into last night," Sarada said.

Tenten spied hickies across Sarada's collarbones and a rather big one on her neck. She also saw Hatomi balk and laughed. Sarada happened to be one of the few people who could make Hatomi back down from a challenge. Sakura groaned and whacked her daughter in the side which made Sarada yelp then start laughing.

"Okay, do have to admit: I am curious as to how it works," Temari said.

"Huh?" Sarada asked. "Normal. I mean, yeah Hizashi's really tall and broad but—"

"No, no, I mean between two women," Temari broke in.

Tenten got up and everyone looked to her. She waved off their laughter as she picked up her towel and headed for the changing rooms. Hatomi would explain, graphically, and Tenten didn't want to know. Ino would ask how it worked with Hizashi too as Sarada had mentioned it and Tenten didn't want to be around for the conversation.

Oh she knew her kids had sex with their respective partners. She didn't want to consider the logistics of it like they didn't want to think about her and Neji in bed. Bad enough Hizashi had caught them once and always came close to catching them his entire life. She didn't need to scar them anymore.

* * *

Tenten strode into her house and blinked. She walked a little deeper into the front hallway and frowned. The kitchen and living room were empty. She knew Neji hadn't intended on going out today so should have found him lounging either on the couch or in some beam of light on the floor with a book in front of his face.

Even the patio doors were closed so she knew he hadn't gone outside to read. He enjoyed curling up on the patio swing or stretching out in the grass. Sometimes he would meditate with his back against the tree because it would remind him of their Team Guy days. She would always get his attention by hurling a weapon above his head which would make him grin. He liked remembering their Team Guy days.

Tenten checked outside anyway but Neji wasn't under the tree, on the patio, or anywhere in their huge yard. She huffed and shut the sliding doors before making her way back into the living room. Shun and Rin were at the shop today which gave her the day off and she had been hoping to spend part of it snuggling with Neji.

Tenten strode across the living room and into the hallway then paused. She half turned and blinked. Their bedroom door was open. They always made a point to shut their bedroom door after getting ready in the morning. Old habits from having curious kids in the house but Tenten knew they would never break out of the habit.

Tenten slinked towards the open door and listened. She grinned when she heard heavy breathing. Neji was jerking off or at least getting himself prepared for when she came home. Wouldn't he be surprised she had gotten back early?

Tenten slipped up beside the door and peeked inside the room. She bit her lip at the scene and felt the dampness start between her legs as heat pooled in her groin. Oh yeah, he would have been getting ready for her.

Neji had donned his leather mini skirt, four inch stiletto black heels, and the nipple clamps. His collar wrapped around his neck sans chain and he worked the black dildo in and out of his ass with one hand. The other kept his body mainly upright and his eyes had closed as he panted harshly. She leaned casually against the door and watched for a few more moments. Neji hadn't noticed her yet. He always did have a one-track mind.

"Hey sugar buns," Tenten said.

She grinned when he stopped and turned his head. One eyebrow came up in question and his parted lips turned into a small grin. She could see the precum leaking out of his cock and licked her lips. Tenten strode into the room and Neji stayed still. Tenten kicked the door closed before stripping. She got down to her panties right at the bed then pulled these off and tossed them over her shoulder.

Neji looked up at her through his bangs and in position in the middle of the bed. His body trembled and his cock twitched. He had the dildo half in and half out of his ass which he kept up in the air compared to his trussed nipples. He had left the chain for his clamps and the chain for his collar on the dresser.

"Got started without me, huh?" Tenten questioned.

"My apologies, Mistress," Neji said.

He'd used his bedroom purr. Tenten licked her lips and shifted on the bed until she sat in front of him. She spread her legs to him and he obediently crawled forward so all he had to do was lean his face down to eat her out. She nodded and he lowered his face to her pussy. Tenten grinned as Neji began licking.

His nose worked against her clit and she ran her hand down his back to hold onto his forearm which held the cock against his ass. She tapped his forearm and his arm began to move so the dildo squished in and out of his ass. Tenten watched as Neji lifted his butt as high as he could in the air, knowing she liked to watch him work a dildo in his hole.

She ran her nails along his back softly and he trembled under her, eating her out with fever which made her pant and lick her lips. He sucked on her clit and Tenten leaned back onto the headboard and moaned. His chin worked against her folds as he kept nibbling and sucking on her clit and Tenten dug her nails a little harder into his back.

She kept her eyes open to watch him work the dildo in and out of his ass. His free hand had wrapped around her leg to make circles on her inner thigh and she grinned as he shifted to suck on her folds and press his tongue into her pussy. Tingles shot through her body over and over and Tenten watched Neji angle the cock in his ass. He let out a moan against her and she quivered as he kept going.

Time passed and Tenten let out a little breath of frustration. She hadn't cum yet and it had been close to ten minutes. Neji had squeezed his legs shut to stop from coming and could barely work the dildo in his ass anymore but his tongue and lips worked _wonders_ on her pussy. His technique hadn't changed and he'd always been good at getting her off in five minutes or less when he did this but Tenten had, she had, no, she wouldn't admit it.

She bit her lip and willed herself to cum. Neji wouldn't until she did and she would feel horrible about making him suffer. She glanced to the clock and saw another few minutes had passed. Maybe she could fake it so he could come? No, he'd realize. She flushed when he sat up.

His lips were drenched and parted, deep pink from trying to get her off and he had a wet smear across his nose and chin. He panted deeply and shivered all over. Tenten could see how dark red his cock had gotten from holding back.

"Tenten?" Neji got out.

He sounded strained and his eyes had gone wide in concern. Tenten gulped. Her pussy tingled as if she had an orgasm but she hadn't. She had fallen, no.

"It's fine," Tenten said.

He sat back delicately and lowered his eyes to the covers between them. Tenten realized what it sounded like and mentally kicked herself. He thought _he_ had been the problem.

"Neji, you're perfect, I um, I just, er," Tenten said.

"What?" Neji questioned.

His eyebrows had come down and his jaw had tensed. Tenten felt heat go all across her face.

"I'm um, not horny anymore," Tenten said.

He blinked and looked to her pussy. Neji touched her and raised an eyebrow when she didn't tremble like she normally did. His eyebrow went further when he stuck a finger into her. She knew how she'd gone dry again.

"Hn,"

Confused sound. Tenten rubbed her forehead and couldn't believe her body had decided not to keep going when she wanted to. Hell, Neji was still hard and leaking. She could fix that at least. Neji gave out an undignified squeak when she attacked his dick. He moaned when she wrapped her lips around it and began pumping the dildo in and out of his ass.

She grinned when his heels pressed against her back and felt one slipping off his foot. Neji had lied down on the bed and arched his back. His hands laced through her loose hair as he grunted and groaned. He came hard less than a minute later and Tenten had no issue swallowing his seed.

She sat back and stared. She smiled. He lay on his back, long hair fanned around his head and arms limp at his sides. His eyes were half closed and there was still wetness along his lips, chin, and nose from when he had eaten her out. He panted deeply, moist lips open to get more air and his skirt had hiked up to expose his groin.

Long muscular legs were spread around her and she could see his right heel had almost come off. She pushed it back into place and he hummed in thanks. She ran her hands over his faintly haired legs and held his hips in her hands. Neji's cheeks went pink but he smiled.

Okay, so maybe they couldn't always get in the mood and stay there. Maybe they would have to work at it a little more. Seeing Neji in the black leather with his body shivering from post orgasm might become a rare sight as they aged but she didn't mind. He still completed her and hell; he could still walk in the spike heels way better than she could. Besides, it'd be way more fun to parade him around the house in the heels and his skirt if he had to work harder to get it up and keep it up.

Oh yeah, sex after forty would be awesome.

* * *

Haha, Tenten. Always a silver lining, always. And yes, they added heels for Neji to their scroll. *grins*


	9. Of Names (SFW)

**Of Names**

 **Author's notes:** Non-sex chapter, oops. At least it's a two for one day. Also, these two were the ones I had in my "ready to go up" file so it might take a little bit for the next chapter...not that it's unusual. Arg. Sorry? *pouts*

 **WARNING:** Mention of mature subject matter including boobs, lesbians, bondage sex, swearing, and general no-plot sex in every sense of the word...er, every other chapter besides this one.

I don't own the Naruto-verse. I'm just borrowing for the Hell of it.

* * *

"What about Hideaki?"

Hizashi looked up at his wife and frowned. Sarada was seven months pregnant with their first kid, a boy, and they still hadn't decided on a name. For some reason, she wanted an 'h' name. It was cool of her to want to keep on with the Hyuuga family traditions but...

"I have a cousin named Hideaki and he's a jackass," Hizashi said.

She hummed at him and he went back to cleaning his kunai. How the Hell he managed to bang up his kunai on an information gathering mission was beyond him but his weapons needed to be in good working order. Sure, he might not get another mission for months but that didn't mean he could let his precious weapons get ugly.

"Hiro?" Sarada suggested.

Hizashi lifted his head to watch her arranging flowers in a vase. She didn't like keeping still while she was pregnant so he didn't mention she had arranged these same flowers yesterday. No need for her to punch him through a wall.

"One of my cousins just had a girl and named her Hiro," Hizashi said.

Sarada winced but nodded. He found a knick on his kunai and began scrubbing it away as Sarada kept arranging the flowers Ino-sama had given them a few days ago.

"Hiroyuki?"

Hizashi had no doubt his little peanut would spread happiness in the world but the name sounded weird. Besides, people would shorten it to Hiro or Yuki which was plain wrong. And there was the fact...

"Another cousin that's got a stick up his ass for being from the "Main" line,"

"You have too many relatives,"

"I hate most of them,"

Hizashi winked when she raised her eyebrows at him. She grinned and went back to putting the flowers back into the vase.

"I hope you don't include Shi, Shun, and Hatomi in that list," Sarada said.

Hizashi snorted and flicked his kunai when she looked at him. He caught it and frowned when he noticed it was off balance. He had taken too much off one side in sharpening it. Time to even it up.

"Shi and Shun: never. Hatomi and me, well, you know we've got a weird relationship," Hizashi said.

Sarada nodded with a grin on her face. Sure, he loved his sister but she could be a royal pain in the ass sometimes, especially on missions where it was the two of them. He swore she had gotten the Hawk mask to spite him in getting the Boar mask. She could've chosen the Tiger or Monkey but no, she _had_ to pick the Hawk.

"Hikaru?"

Hizashi huffed. They didn't _need_ to name their first born like a Hyuuga despite the fact the kid would carry the last name. Well, hopefully. Hizashi and Sarada had agreed to keep their last names and let whatever eyes their child got determine whether they were a Hyuuga or Uchiha. Onyx would mean Uchiha with Sharingan while gold like his or white like his dad's and the kid would be a Hyuuga.

If the child came out with one of each, well, they could pick when they were older. Sakura-sama had told them it would be hard to test genetically for which eye trait would be more dominate considering both he and Sarada weren't full Hyuuga or Uchiha.

"Hizashi, what about Hikaru?"

"Relative Hikaru was one of the ones who held Shun down,"

Sarada scowled then shook her head. Hizashi fixed his kunai then tossed it into the air. It was perfect again so he put it to a side before plucking another one from the to-be-cleaned pile. Sarada finished with the flowers then put them on the table, shifting the vase around to get the perfect angle.

"Hideki?"

"Relative who wanted to marry Hanabi-sama even though he's like twenty years older,"

"Ew,"

"Yeah, she gave me permission to make him a pin-cushion. It was a great day,"

Sarada got the perfect angle on the vase then came into the living room where he sharpened his hoard. She said nothing about him leaving his weapons around as she eased down onto the couch before picking up her knitting. Their kid wouldn't need store-bought clothes. The sheer amount of booties, hats, and onesie Sarada had knitted would keep the kid clothed for a year or more.

"Hisao?"

"Elder,"

"And?"

"It'd be weird,"

"Right,"

She rolled her eyes at him but the little smile on her face meant she didn't mind too much. The light clicking of her knitting needles was soothing as he continued polishing his kunai.

"Hajime?"

"Just because it means beginning and he's our first kid,"

"Fine, fine,"

She shook her head at him this time before pulling more yarn for the hat she made. He would laugh if their kid was allergic to the wool she used. She'd punch him but it'd be a fun fight. He tossed up his kunai and grinned before catching it and putting it in the finished pile.

"Hitoshi?"

"Three relatives have that name including a girl,"

"But it's not unisex,"

"Like that matters,"

Hizashi offered her a shrug when she raised her eyebrows at him. She went back to knitting, a little frown on her face and her eyes slightly narrowed. Her eyebrows had come together a bit as she thought.

"Hisoka?"

"An elder and a new born,"

"Urg,"

Sarada kept knitting as her frowned deepened. They had been playing this naming game for the entire day. Hizashi was impressed she knew so many names that began with the letter 'h' for their son. Really, he wouldn't care what his son was called.

"Hideo?"

Except that. And everything else she had suggested today. It wasn't his fault the entire Hyuuga clan liked to use names beginning with the same letter except for the rare occasion.

"One letter off from Hiden and one of my relatives—"

"Has the name and he kicks puppies,"

She gave him an exasperated look when he blinked at her. He coughed to hide a laugh but she shook her head at him before ignoring him for hat number twenty-three. It could have been hat twenty-four, really, he had lost count and she used neutral thread which all kind of looked the same to him.

"I don't think I've seen anyone kicking puppies but I wouldn't put it past some relatives," Hizashi said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't either. Haruo?"

"It's summer,"

"Hizashi,"

"That would confuse people,"

Knitting needles hurt when flung by a pregnant, skilled kunoichi like his wife. Hizashi would have to remember that. He tossed her needles back to her and she muttered before going back to it. He knew she hadn't meant his name as a potential name for their son but it was fun to tease her. Besides, she didn't stay mad at him for long.

"We need to name him," Sarada said.

"We still have a few weeks," Hizashi said.

She sighed but nodded. They spent the next few minutes doing their thing and he tossed up another kunai before catching it and putting it into the done pile. Hizashi got to his feet when a knock came to the door and grinned when mom and dad walked in.

Mom carried a huge bowl full of food while dad had one hand on mom's lower back and the other at his side. Hizashi took the food, knowing if he didn't mom would smack him with it. He got his wicked aim from her so decided it best not to test it.

"Hey sweetie, hey Sarada," mom said.

"Hi, thanks for the food," Sarada said.

"Yeah, thanks," Hizashi said.

Mom pulled his shirt so he bent so she could kiss his cheek. He couldn't help being a foot taller than her. He had the same problem with his wife but normally Sarada jumped into his arms. The shift in her center of gravity had kind of stopped that.

Mom went to go sit beside Sarada while dad took a seat in the big comfy chair in their living room. Hizashi put the food away (chicken fried rice) in the fridge along with the various other leftovers mom gave them. He did find the two bowls they had finally emptied.

"Here, these are yours," Hizashi said.

He placed them on the table and mom thanked him before going back to talking to Sarada about how Sarada felt. Sarada kept knitting and talking to mom so Hizashi went back to his kunai as dad got comfortable in the chair behind Hizashi.

The door opened a few minutes later to reveal Sasuke and Sakura-sama. Sakura-sama sat beside Sarada on the couch while Sasuke sat stiffly in the other chair across from dad. Hizashi felt a flash of annoyed chakra from dad but said nothing. He tossed his kunai and caught it before putting it in the done pile.

"So have you guys figured out a name?" Sakura-sama asked.

"I'm trying to but Hizashi keeps shooting them all down," Sarada said with a sigh.

"Why?" mom asked.

"Hyuuga relatives," Hizashi said.

"Hn,"

At least dad agreed with him. Sasuke smirked but it disappeared quickly when Sakura-sama rolled her eyes. Mom shook her head as Sarada finished the hat. She tossed it onto the table then let out a breath.

"But hey, we still have _weeks_ ," Hizashi said.

"I'm not going to have you calling our son peanut, butter-muffin, lumpy, bumper, or any other weird nickname you come up with until we have a name," Sarada said.

Hizashi grinned.

"So I can do it all I want after, sweetie?" Hizashi questioned.

She stared at him for a moment then snorted. She had a smile on her face while mom and Sakura-sama laughed. Hizashi heard dad hum from behind, amused, and saw Sasuke raise his eyebrows in question. Hizashi didn't feel like explaining.

Sasuke. Hizashi considered it a moment. Everyone loved he had been named after his long-dead grandpa and it was an honor to carry on the name. Maybe they could do the same with their son.

"Hey, what about Itachi?" Hizashi asked.

He _felt_ the murderous chakra rise from behind him and was glad he had a kunai in his hand even if it was dull. Hizashi saw Sasuke's eyes widen and his jaw drop then he made a face like he walked into a pile of mud or something. Mom and Sakura gaped at him while Sarada tilted her head to a side. She shook her head.

"That's too weird," Sarada said.

"What? Why?" Hizashi asked.

Sarada stuck her tongue out at him and he tried not to smile. Win the discussion first _then_ kiss his wife for being too darned cute.

"Naming our son after my dead uncle?" Sarada questioned.

She grimaced then pouted. He stared at her a moment then shook his head. He flicked a kunai in the air then put it aside.

"Um hi, I'm named after my dead grandpa," Hizashi replied.

"No,"

Hizashi looked between dad and Sasuke who had _synced_. They looked as stunned as he felt. Mom laughed outright while Sakura-sama covered her mouth with a hand. Sarada rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face.

"Why?" Hizashi asked.

"It would be _strange_ and he was my brother," Sasuke said.

"Most people do not believe the truth behind Itachi's actions," dad said.

They both made good points. Hizashi shrugged it off glad dad had gone back to lounging comfortably and not about to kill him for suggesting a name.

"Anyway, are there any 'h' names you guys can use without it reminding you of a relative?" Sakura-sama asked.

"Apparently not," Sarada answered. "I'm pretty sure I've tried them all."

"Hn, there is a master list if you wish," dad said.

Hizashi stared at him and saw dad smiling lightly. Hizashi sighed before looking to Sarada who had an interested look on her face. Hizashi groaned.

"It doesn't _have_ to be an 'h' name. Besides, screw Hyuuga tradition," Hizashi said.

"That's my boy," mom said.

Dad hummed from behind him and Hizashi smirked. Sarada huffed but inclined her head. Her eyes landed on his kunai then looked to mom. A smile came on her face.

"Ryuu," Sarada said.

Hizashi opened his mouth then closed it. Dragon. He had _no_ problems naming their first kid dragon considering his and his mom's signature attacks.

"Hyuuga Ryuu," dad said.

"Or Uchiha Ryuu," Sasuke said.

"Sounds good either way," mom said.

"I like it," Hizashi added.

"Ryuu then," Sarada said.

Hizashi smiled. It had taken them _months_ to settle on a name and today had been day, well; he lost count of Sarada offering a name and him saying no or him saying a name and her making a face. He wouldn't mention how Hyuuga Ryuu sounded better but his son had a name. An awesome name too and one that had special meaning for the whole family.

* * *

Hizashi completely understood what dad meant about the awe of holding _his_ newborn would never get old. His son, Ryuu, stared at him with huge golden eyes as he sat on his mother's lap. Sarada was grinning despite being exhausted and having her hair a sweaty mess around her head. Her glasses were off and she held Ryuu tightly around the waist as he stared at his little sister in Hizashi's arms.

His daughter had been born about an hour ago and Hizashi couldn't stop staring at her. He couldn't tell the color of her eyes because she refused to open them. It meant a good indication of Byakugan but there was still time for onyx eyes to be revealed.

"Hi pumpkin," Hizashi whispered when she yawned.

"Why's she food?" Ryuu asked.

He grinned when Sarada poked him in the back. He winked at her and she shook her head at him. Hizashi winked.

"Because we don't have a name and your dad likes weird nicknames," Sarada said.

Ryuu blinked then met his eyes. Hizashi nodded and Ryuu looked down at his sister again.

"Her head is pumpkin," Ryuu said.

Hizashi kept his laugh back as Sarada groaned and laid back in the bed. His little girl kept napping and Hizashi grinned. Dad would love to see little pumpkin in the morning and Hizashi couldn't wait.

"Daddy, what I?" Ryuu asked.

Hizashi looked to his son and kissed Ryuu's bare forehead. Ryuu didn't understand what all the forehead kisses meant but he would someday. They would mean so much more to his son then.

"You're muffin," Hizashi said.

Ryuu gaped then pouted. Hizashi watched as his son shook his head, thick black hair flying everywhere at once.

"No wanna be food," Ryuu said.

"Ha," Sarada added.

Hizashi rolled his eyes then shifted so he lay down beside his wife. Ryuu sprawled between them and kept staring at Hizashi expectantly.

"Fine, fine, how about, cutie-patootie?" Hizashi tried.

Ryuu made a face which made Sarada laugh.

"No," Ryuu said.

"Honey bear?"

"Daddy,"

"What?"

"You bad at names,"

Ryuu had a pout on his face but Sarada was laughing her butt off. Pumpkin made a little whining sound and they all went quiet to look at her. Sarada hummed and Hizashi looked to her.

"What about Hana?"

* * *

"Here mom, hold pumpkin,"

Hizashi offered mom his little girl and mom grinned before taking her first granddaughter. Hizashi wasn't going to make pumpkin his last child, no way. He was planning to have a full house like he had grown up in. Besides, it'd be fun to have a sort of competition with Shun when it came to how many kids they had.

"Pumpkin, I'm starting to think that's her real name," mom said.

"She food," Ryuu mentioned from the floor.

Dad hummed in amusement from helping Ryuu play with his shinobi toy set. Sarada grinned from her position at the stove. Hizashi grabbed the bowl his wife needed from the shelf way above her head and she nodded in thanks.

"We've combed through every baby book," Sarada said.

"And we still can't agree on a name," Hizashi said.

"Poor little buttercup," mom said.

Hizashi coughed to hide a laugh when Sarada rolled her eyes. She shook her head then smacked him with a wooden spoon. He yelped but laughed at her exasperated look. Hizashi heard dad chuckle and went back to helping Sarada with lunch.

"Honestly, we've tried every name," Sarada said.

"Still say we should stick with pumpkin. I mean, we've been calling her that for two months," Hizashi said.

This got him another smack but he didn't mind so much. Mom was cooing at pumpkin while pumpkin smiled and giggled, golden eyes bright. Sasuke was disappointed neither of his grandkids had Sharingan but dad was bursting with pride both would end up Byakugan users. Apparently dealing with non-pure breed Hyuuga and Uchiha, Hyuuga trumped.

"You can't call her pumpkin," mom said.

"Thank you," Sarada said with a grin.

"How about dumpling?" Hizashi suggested.

Sarada shook her head at him but mom smiled. Dad snorted and Hizashi turned to see Ryuu looking at him in amazement.

"Why always food?" Ryuu asked.

"Because it's fun," Hizashi replied.

Ryuu blinked then looked to dad for an explanation. Dad shrugged.

"Your obasan does the same," dad said.

This made Ryuu shake his head. Dad chuckled at Ryuu but continued playing shinobi with him.

"Butter muffin?" Hizashi offered.

"No, no food. What about Aya?"

"Urg, too simple. Sakuro?"

"What? That's too close to my mama's name. Suko?"

"Sounds funny. Ine?"

"Where are you pulling these from? No, jeez. Dori?"

"It sounds like a fish. I thought you said no food?"

Hizashi yelped when something smacked him in the back of the head. He saw Sarada got the same smack and stared when mom glared at them. Pumpkin was in her high chair, happily cooing.

"I won't have my granddaughter having some crazy name. Kaida, after my mother," Tenten said.

Hizashi ignored dad chuckling and looked to Sarada. There were tears in his wife's eyes but a huge grin on her face. Hizashi grinned and nodded.

"It's perfect! Thank you Tenten," Sarada said.

"Why didn't you name Hatomi after grandma?" Hizashi asked.

Mom shrugged before pulling little Kaida into her arms.

"I liked the name Hatomi. Plus I had a feeling our first son would be Hizashi. See, if Shi or Shun had been girls or if Mr. Grumpy-puss would've wanted more kids then there would've been a Kaida," mom explained.

"Ah but then Hizashi would not be able to use the name," dad said.

Hizashi knew what was coming. Mom all ready started glaring but dad had a coy grin on his face.

"It was fate," dad said.

Hizashi laughed as mom groaned. Senbon flew through the air but dad caught them. Ryuu didn't even move and Hizashi couldn't help being proud of his dragon for that.

"We've talked about you and that f-word," mom muttered.

"Hn,"

Dad's amused sound. Hizashi shook his head. He had a dragon and a "little dragon." Hizashi had no issues with this and hoped his dragons wouldn't mind more little ones. Hizashi still wanted a team or two and Sarada was totally okay with it. Besides, coming up with names wasn't all that bad.

* * *

So, I totally found "Kaida" on a name generator site that didn't have meanings then went to look it up and boom: Kaida means 'little dragon.' It works. Reviews welcome.


End file.
